Assassin Cafe
by SangOtaku6
Summary: AU BanKag Kagome is your everyday average high school freshmen. She has her fair share of problems: love, work, school, parents and siblings, etc. But handsome killers? How badly will life change for this schoolgirl when she coincidentally meets a teenage
1. First Date

Because I've been meaning to and because I had the idea, I finally made a Bankotsu and Kagome pairing. Ever since seeing everyone's favorite sadistic halberd wielding assassin, I've been aching to make a cute (err cute?) fic about Kagome and him. Besides, how many undead killers look that hot? (.) Well whatever. Enjoy the first chapter of Assassin Café.

Sangotaku6

* * *

AU Bankotsu/Kagome Kagome is your everyday average high school freshmen. She has her fair share of problems: love, work, school, parents and siblings, etc. But handsome killers? How badly will life change for this schoolgirl when she coincidentally meets a teenaged boy who works as a waiter-by-day but is also secretly one of the most infamous assassins in all of Japan?

* * *

A dark figure jumped off a building, its ungodly speed being unmatched by no other, despite the enormously sized halberd the form carried.

He slid down the building, landing elegantly on a light poll. On this particular eerie Tokyo night, the normally endless streams of bustling people were no where to be seen. This area was completely empty to the naked eye. However, toa skilledtrained one, there were at least four other creatures lurking elsewhere, hidden by their immense speed and top sleuthing skills and the blanket of darkness only contributing as an aid.

This one specific individual, also clothed by this blanket of the dark, sat comfortably on the light post, a confident smirk gracing his features. His grin grew, revealing a row of perfectly white teeth.

"Today, you die."

He leaned against the pole, readying himself when a shiny jet black limousine came into his predatory view.

The man, not moving his head, glimpsed to the other buildings his members were stationed at. His innocent gesture was not a mere glance but a confirmation to the others that their mission began right now.

A suddenly white sparkle blinked back at him once. The man nodded and leapt easily from his post.

_Good, the others are more than ready,_ he grinned at himself, readying for what laid ahead.

"So, Miss? What did you say your name was?" the gentleman smiled seductively.

"Oh sir!" she giggled, shooing him away with her hand. "How many times must I repeat? My name is Yoku. Niku Yoku."

The man nodded, hypnotized by the woman's simplistic beauty. Her short dark chocolate hair was worn loose, it barely passing her shoulders. Her iris colored dress, although not very revealing, was sexy in its own way, a long slit going up until her thin black underwear string was showing. Her neck was covered by a lavender silk scarf that matched exquisitely with the long dress. It also brought out the violet chandelier earrings that clipped from both ears and the line of eye shadow that traced the top of her large brown eyes. A thin violet line of lipstick graced her lips, which the man eyed hungrily.

"Sir?" she whispered lustily.

"Ah, uh, yes Ms. Yoku?" the young man stuttered nervously.

The woman unfolded her legs; the dress's slit showing more than necessary. She walked seductively towards him, her spell not ceasing control over him.

"I want you," she murmured still stalking him from the other side of the vehicle.

The man gulped loudly, inching deeper into the snug cushioning of the expensive limousine.

Nervously, he glanced both ways, and suddenly spotted a shining metal close by.

Immediately, the man pulled away from the lusty woman, who gave him a quick scowl. "T-There's something back there, Ms. Yoku! I saw something!" He exclaimed, loud enough to inform his chauffeur and the two bodyguards in the front, while waving his arm frantically about.

As if on cue, both bodyguards dug into their long black coats, disclosing a pair of reasonably sized shiny gunmetal arms glowing viciously in the dull lighting. The driver blinked at the side mirror, noting that nothing was following them. The pair of men scooted to the back seats where Niku Yoku and the president resided. Both men sat on either side of the couple, guarding them, namely the president, from both sides.

"Honey... they're ruining our moment!" the woman pouted childishly.

The young man looked lovingly into the woman's eyes. "Don't worry! I'll protect you and I'll make this up to you."

The girl nodded weakly, approving of his statement.

The girl pecked him on the lips, blushing furiously when the bodyguards eyed their intimate moment. The girl murmured a quiet "S'cuse me," before folding her hands over her legs.

One man leaned further back, trying to listen for any other cars in the area. When discovering no one, he sighed lightly and relaxed in his seat, closing his eyes peacefully. A sharp imperishable pain shot through his body, numbing every cell in his whole being.

The other guard watched the skyscrapers pass by. It was another fun day in the body guarding business. The oversexed young master had yet another innocent woman in his car. This was perfectly normal as the master did this often. The body guard groaned. There would be no peaceful slumber tonight then. Then, catching his attention, was a breaking of glass mixed with a cry of anguish.

The guy bolted his head and would've dropped his jaw if he hadn't been trained for this sort of thing.

The other guard's throat was pierced with five thin blades protruding bloodily. Attached to the blades was a single hand, formed in a fist which broke through the window. The man, whose hand it belonged to grinned wickedly, the green stripes on his face complimenting his wild unruly black hair.

The man jumped up and held out the gun to shoot the beast-like man with. Suddenly remembering the president, he whipped his head around to come face to face with a dead president, a bit of green liquid dribbling down his mouth to his chin. Instantly registering that the killer of the master was a deadly poison, the man gasped swiftly and turned his head to see over his shoulder.

"Sorry about your president," Niku spoke, although the voice was more a high pitched male than the original seductive female one he heard minutes ago. "He was really cute but I don't think he's any good in bed." The disguised man cracked his knuckles and spat out some kind of gooey liquid. He reached behind his back. "Die quietly!" the man cackled sadistically, suddenly pulling out an odd sword, which rapidly multiplied when he swung it, dicing the guard's body into several chunks with one swish of the blade.

Their job fulfilled, both assassins jumped out and off the racing vehicle, falling back on the hard cold cement road.

Hearing screams that only a hellish monster could produce from a person, the driver immediately reached for the nearest cell phone, hand shaking restlessly.

"Who do you plan on calling?"

The driver shot up to meet a pair of deep cerulean eyes that flickered evilly.

The boy was standing on the window, his hand outside the automobile. Unconsciously wondering why that was so, his silent question was soon answered with a deadly response.

Looking forward, a large oohoko came charging at him at an unnoticeable velocity, shattering the front window and slicing the driver's head clean off.

The freed head rolled out the window and got caught in the tire's path, ultimately crushing the skull with a loud snap and crack.

The boy with azure eyes grinned viciously, showing perfect fangs. He shrugged boredly and hopped out of the passenger's window, meeting his partners on the road.

Farther away, another mansitting on top of a large tank gave a quick command to the machine man. "Gesh!" the tank replied before shooting out loads of artillery at the deserted car, disposing of all evidence.

The man riding the tank looked in front of him and saw three figures, one towering above the other two, running towards him. The man's lips curved upward. "Mission success, Aniki," the man informed.

"Great!" the blue eyed man grinned.

Loud erupting sounded as several fireworks were lighted in the fire. Streaks of scarlet, azure, and gold pummeled upward like flaring rockets and burst vociferously when they reached the sky.

"So, Jakotsu, did you enjoy seducing the poor guy? Oh my bad. I meant 'Niku Yoku'!"

"Ha ha ha! Bankotsu, you think you're such a wise ass don't you?" Jakotsu grumbled, referring to the man with cobalt eyes. Pouting a bit, he quietly spoke up. "He was cute but surprisingly stupid. Guy was dumber than a rock! How can such a man run a _successful_ company? It's awkward, outrageous, and bizarre! And kinda… sexy in a weird way."

The group of assassins looked at Jakotsu oddly.

"What!" the girlish man snapped back at them.

"How about we get the hell outta here, guys?" Bankotsu laughed, heaving his bloodied halberd over his shoulder.

The group happily agreed and jumped aboard the tank, talking and chatting away as if they hadn't killed anyone.

"Seven fifty…" a muffled voice murmured sleepily.

"**SEVEN FIFTY**! I'm gonna be LATE!" the girl cried, jumping up from her bed.

Trying to make the most out of the little time she had, the girl tried doing several things at once. She stumbled a bit down the stairs but somehow did manage make it down in one piece.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me up!" the girl cried, struggling to run and brush her tangled hair at the same time.

As the dressed girl entered the kitchen scrambling to do different things at once, her mother was found washing some very dirty dishes.

"Kagome dear, you shut your alarm off. I did try to wake you but you just kept chanting 'five more minutes' until I left the room. Besides, you still have ten minutes left. It's only eight twenty," the soothing motherly tone informed her.

Kagome scowled. Her mom wasn't making damn life any better. She desperately wanted to say something but what could she say? It _was_ her own fault she was late.

"Kuso!" Kagome growled before hurriedly heading out the door.

Kagome's mother frowned. "Kagome!" she called after her. "Don't pick up such bad language!"

Kagome ran to the bus stop. "Dammit! Dammit! Where is the bus?" Kagome yapped restlessly. With all the excess nervousness her body converted to energy, she almost looked as if she was jogging in place. "Ah screw it all!" Kagome stomped her foot on the sidewalk ground. She continued running. Right now, her only purpose in life was making it to school in time.

Upon arriving at school, no good news awaited Kagome Higurashi, age sixteen.

"I can not believe that that stupid teacher made me hold buckets of water all afternoon for being one freakin' minute late!" Kagome cried to her friend, once released from school's evil grasp.

"Oh, Kagome, Kagome!" Sango sighed, brushing some loose brown locks behind her ear.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Kagome complained. "And to top off that damn cake with whipped cream, Eri, Arimi, and Yuka laughed at me during lunch! The _whole_ period, mind you!" Kagome fumed heatedly.

"Hey, Gome, sorry you'll have to find someone else to vent your day off on. I've got to go pick up Kohaku now. See ya later!" Sango grinned, waving at her friend.

"Oh, well, okay! Bye Sango-chan! Tell Kohaku-kun I said hi!" Kagome called after her.

"Will do!"

Kagome smiled and waved until her friend was out of site. Frowning slightly, Kagome sighed. "Now I've got a lot of time to kill."

Kagome crossed the street and made some turns, hoping to spot that new clothing store Yuka was talking lately nonstop about. She didn't find it but Kagome did, however, window shop at some of the shops she passed by, hoping to find something of interest. One shop, in, particular did catch her interest.

Oddly enough, that shop turned out to be a restaurant but the main thing that caught her interest about it was the hordes of females eating at the place. There were very few males in the place.

"I wonder why," Kagome asked herself, the restaurant suddenly becoming a fire and she the hypnotized moth. Giving into temptation, Kagome crossed the street and made her way into the little eatery.

Kagome walked into the place. It was a little less crowded than outside and the place seemed to have an air of friendliness about it. Not to mention the smell of the food was outstanding!

Checking her bag and finding a few large bills, Kagome sat herself at a distant location and picked up the menu placed there.

_Ooh, variety!_ Kagome grinned scanning down the menu. There were a large diversity of dishes and drinks but the restaurant, named the _Dragon Café_ under closer inspection, specialized in Chinese cuisine and teas. "Lucky me. I love Chinese," Kagome smiled. "It's been a while since I've had a good Chow Mein, anyway." "Excuse me. Are you ready to place your order?"

Kagome jumped a bit. "Omigosh! You scared me!" Kagome laughed, placing her hand over her pounding heart. _I should really lay off the coffee_…

"Heh, sorry!"

The voice came from a boy slightly older than herself. He had very long black hair that reached down to his waist and was tied into a long valiant braid. He was well built from what Kagome saw; after all, he wore a loose blue shirt and a pair of black jeans behind the white apron. Without the apron, you would have never guessed he was a 'waiter'.

But the thing that stuck out more than his muscles and more than his almost smirking smile were his eyes. Big, bold, beautiful sapphire eyes. No one she had ever met had such gorgeous blue eyes. They glowed with strong pride and they were so immensely captivating and…

Deciding to wander back on the topic of 'food', Kagome smiled at him and said, "No harm done! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Hey, Ban! No chit-chatting with the customers! Hurry your ass up! It's getting busier!" a feminish voice shouted over to him.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes. Kagome smiled at him.

"Well, I can see you're busy so I'll hurry up. Can I have a Mongolian Beef meal? Large please."

"Sure," he replied, scribbling down her order on the small notepad.

A light ringing tune flooded Bankotsu's ears.

"Oh sorry!" the girl flushed digging in her pocket for her cell phone. She quickly opened it. "Mom? Yeah, I am but what- Huh? Do I really have to? Ugh, fine, Mom. I'll be there in like thirty minutes, okay? Fine! Bye!" The girl glared at the phone for a bit before sticking her tongue out at it and triumphantly snapping the phone shut.

"Should I cancel that order?" he smirked.

"Nah, but could you please bag it up for me to go?" the girl asked him.

"Sure," he said. "I'll be right back with your order."

Kagome sighed, holding up her cell phone. "I knew I should have never agreed to get you. Now I'm on Mom's and Grandpa's dog leash twenty four seven!" Kagome's head hit the table. "And now that Mum's given Souta my number, he's been joining in on the long walk."

Hearing someone behind her, Kagome lifted her head from the sturdy table.

"Back so soon?" She gave him a small smile. This was the fastest delivery she had ever had.

Bankotsu smiled back at her. "Hey, better to have one person get in trouble instead of two, huh?" he placed her order by her.

"It'll be-"

"Here. This should definitely cover it. Keep the change," she said, giving the boy a couple of bills. The girl took the bag and ran out. "Thanks! Bye!" she quickly waved to him.

He blinked at her. He'd have to say she was the oddest customer he had all day. Though he couldn't help but notice how cute and polite she was.

He looked down at the money she crushed into his hands.

His eyes widened.

He shut his eyes tightly and then slowly opened them again to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

No… No dream.

She's also a very generous tipper.

* * *

How was that for a first chapter? Not too action-y at the end, I'll admit, but it has to start a bit slow with average schoolgirl Kagome. Any comments or suggestions? Leave them in your reviews. Thanks and bye! 


	2. Visit to Ryuu Kafe

(O.O) This author is shocked senseless. I honestly didn't know how Assassin Café would sit with my favorite group of people (Ban-chan and Kagome-chan lovers!) When my stories create this much of a stir, then I tend to get more inspired and end up writing more chapters quicker. Weird huh? Back to the story then! This is the second chapter of Ansatsusha Kafe, or Assassin Café. No news right now. (Is that good?) Well, whatever with the details! Enjoy this chapter!

SangOtaku6

* * *

Kagome glared at her lunch. 

_That little ass…_

Sango poked her head over her friend's shoulder. "Hey, Kags. What's up?"

Kagome whipped her head around and pointed her index finger accusingly at her lunch bag.

Sango raised one thin eyebrow. "Yes my dear Kagome. It _is_ a lunch. Definitely edible."

"Miss Sango Hiraikotsu! Don't you _dare_ play stupid with me!"

"Okay, Kagome," Sango sighed, giving up teasing her friend. "What's up with your lunch?"

"My brother that's what! That stupid punk ate more than half of my beef! My _Mongolian_ beef!" Kagome growled, fisting her hands. "He knows how much I love Chinese and he has the gull to even _look_ at my food let alone_ taste_ it!"

Sango forced a smile on her face. Yes, most definitely. If any being in the entire universe told you that Kagome Higurashi does not like Chinese food, one, that person is blinder than a bat, can't smell a piece of crap even if it was shoved up their nose, and most obviously has never heard of her. Second, that person is denser than Arimi on anti brain planet. Third, that person is fucked as hell.

Kagome took out her eating utensils and poked at the more-than-half-eaten piece of beef. Kagome bit back a frown and poked the meat with one of her chopsticks. "This is only like two freakin' inches of food! You can tell dumb Souta was gonna eat all of it if he hadn't filled up." Kagome let out a small whine. "And I'm hungry, too! Didn't have shit for breakfast," she complained annoyingly, putting the piece of sustenance in her mouth. She slumped in her seat, her forehead making contact with the shiny surface of the desk.

Sango slapped her hand over her face. _We better feed her now or else_.

"Kagome!" a singy voice bellowed out. Kagome's eyes peered out from under the Kagome blob.

"Hey, Yuka-chan," Kagome droned.

"Don't you 'Yuka-chan' me, Missy! I wanna know. Where'd ya get your lunch from?"

Kagome sat up in her chair. "Before or after my pipsqueak brother devoured it?"

Yuka rolled her eyes. "Kagome! Be serious! Before he got to your lunch!"

"At a cute Chinese café I accidentally found. The name of the place is Dragon Café. It's really nice."

Yuka grinned mischievously. "Did you say Dragon Café?"

Sango sipped her soda quietly. "That's what I heard," she muttered under her breath.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at Yuka. "I have this feeling, weird, weird feeling, that something I said triggered your 'Gossip Mode' feature."

Yuka's grin was so long it almost spilt her face in half. "Omigosh! Guess what I heard about your 'Dragon Café'!"

Kagome stared at Yuka longer.

Taking her friend's action as a 'continue please', Yuka began gossiping away. "Okay, okay! I heard from these groups of chicks that a cool new Chinese restaurant opened up a couple of blocks away from our school. The place is called the Dragon Café and is rumored to have a super hot, super drop dead gorgeous waiter _serving_ all the ladies' needs."

"You've just stepped into Eri's territory," Sango pointed out.

"Sango's right. You know how Eri-chan gets when cute guys are single and ready," Kagome began. "You didn't tell her, did you Yuka?" Kagome questioned.

The short black haired girl blinked at her. "No way! This is hot new news! I only recent found out myself. You two were the first that I told."

"Good! Keep it that way!" Sango snapped.

Yuka scowled. "They don't call me a 'girl' for nothing!"

Kagome and Sango gave Yuka deathly glares.

"But I'm a gossip addict…" Yuka whined childishly. "It's my specialty…"

Sango stood up from her seat on top of Kagome's desk. "I have an idea. How about we pay this Dragon Café a visit? We do, after all, have off campus eating. Kagome's hungry and I know Yuka's dying to meet this guy."

"A guy?" a voice behind Yuka asked.

"Eep!" Yuka jumped. "Oh, Eri, it's only you."

Sango and Kagome slapped their hands over their face.

"You've got to be shittin' me!" Sango groaned. "Oh, Kami! It's not enough I have to baby-sit one gossip possessed demon but now I've got to baby-sit the guy-aholic girl."

Kagome got up. "Well, now that the gang's here, I'm gonna go and call Arimi."

Kagome pulled her silver cell phone out and dialed Arimi's number.

"Yeah, Arimi. You said earlier that you stupidly forgot your lunch again right? You didn't buy lunch yet? Good, good! The gang and I are going to head out to eat at a new Chinese cuisine café. It's called the Dragon Café? Wanna join? Um, no. No Arimi, they don't serve baby dragons in their coffee. I'm sorry to say. NO! Not EVEN in their tea. Okay, then, meet us out in the front of the building, alright? Yeah, bye til then!" Kagome grinned and slapped the phone shut.

"I swear Kagome! You have such a pretty phone but you abuse the hell out of it!" Yuka stated. "It's pretty and expensive! Lucky Kagome-devil!"

Kagome didn't bother giving Yuka even a glance. She was hungry, tired, damn hungry, bored, and fucking damn hungry. Besides, the common 'cell phone' is the dastardly creation of the devil.

Kagome slid her arms though the straps of her back pack. "Let's get outta here. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!"

"Wouldn't doubt it," Yuka snickered to Eri.

Kagome's eyes gleamed a menacing crimson before flashing back to her normal brown. "Yuka-chan, would you like to repeat that?" she said sweetly.

Yuka shook her head repeatedly.

Sango chuckled. Yuka was so comical sometimes.

The group of girl exited the classroom.

Outside, the group met up with Arimi, who was busy poking at a dead leaf. 

"Wow," she ooed hypnotically. "The bug on the leaf tips over when I poke at the leaf. It looks like it's buzzed. Cool, huh?"

Kagome smiled weakly at her friend.

* * *

"Here we are!" Kagome informed her friends happily. She may not have been able to enjoy the Mongolian Beef but it tasted delicious from what she **did** have of it. Besides, she found some money Souta asked her to give to Mom before she left for school. Kagome grinned wickedly, mouthing a "Oopsy daisy!". 

"C'mon, let's take a seat," Sango said dragging four girls behind her.

Sitting down in a table more towards the front, five chairs were sat in as four menus were viewed.

Sango grinned to Kagome. "Still set on your Mongolian Beef?"

Kagome nodded her head energetically.

"I know what I want!" Eri announced to her table mates. "I think I'll have some Orange Chicken."

Kagome smiled at her. "Eri-chan! Don't tell me; tell him!" Kagome pointed behind Eri.

The same boy from yesterday was making his way over to their table, same muscular build, same confident smirk, same gorgeous daring crystal blue eyes…

Kagome shut her eyes closed and opened them. _Focus!_

"Kagome, something get in your eye?" Sango asked.

"Uh, nope! Just an eyelash!"

Sango inspected Kagome's eyes. "I dunno, I don't see anything…" She tried to bite back a smile but was obviously failing at that.

Luckily for Kagome though, Yuka, Arimi, and Eri weren't paying attention to her. Yuka had an evil smile on her face. Eri was blushing mad and even went as far as to pull out her signature yellow headband, comb through her hair quickly and place it back in her hair. Arimi was… being Arimi. She was having a staring contest with one of the Dragon Café's silver shiny spoons.

_Another boring ass day full of weirder schoolgirls,_ Bankotsu sighed. _Maybe going gay** is** the answer…**HOLY** **FUCK!** I've been hanging around Jakotsu way too long! Bankotsu! Get a fucking grip. _Bankotsu shook his head. _It must_ _be all the hot weather mixed with all the latest assignments._

Bankotsu sighed again. Same old. Same old. In one minute he would put on his 'happy waiter how-may-I-serve-you' face and repeat the phrase he'd been saying all day. _Hello. Welcome to the Dragon Café. Is everyone ready to place their orders?_ Dammit! It was even sneaking into his thoughts. _At least my night job makes up for this shit excuse of a job. Imagine! One of Tokyo's most lethal assassins being a waiter! That's one for the record._

Really, the only good things that come out of being a waiter is the disguise and all the pretty girls that come by.

Bankotsu smiled and began. "Hello ladies and welcome to the Dragon Café. Is everyone ready to place their orders?"

Well, until he saw her face.

Noticing the waiter looking at her, Kagome beamed at him and said, "Hi again!"

Kagome turned around and began talking to her friends. "Everyone! This is the nice waiter that I met yesterday."

"Nice ain't the only thing he is. Meeeow!" Eri flirted. For an added effect, she made her wrist curl in and she made a 'pawing' effect.

"Gotta admit, Kags! Those rumors are so true! He's good for your eyes," Yuka nodded, impressed. "More than nasty carrots too. This is definitely qualified as eye candy."

"Ah ha! You blinked! I caught you!" Arimi squealed delightfully at the spoon. "I knew I'd win!" She made a small frown and pointed an accusing finger at the spoon. "No do-overs! I won fair and square, you liar!"

"Don't worry. They're always like this," Sango giggled at the boy's confused expression.

Kagome flushed with embarrassment. "C'mon guys! He's trying to take our orders! So tell him already!"

Eri grinned. "Gladly."

Kagome clasped her hand over Eri's mouth, laughing nervously. She glowered evilly at Yuka when she opened her mouth. Yuka quietly shut her mouth.

"I'd like a Hong Kong Chicken meal. Medium," Sango told him.

"Give me an Orange Chicken," Eri batted her eyelashes.

"Can I get a Shanghai Noodles?" Arimi asked.

Bankotsu gave her a quick nod before jotting it down.

"Man, where's all the Japanese food?" Yuka asked, scrunching her nose up.

Kagome inhaled deeply, catching Yuka's attention.

"Ya know, on second thought, I'd like this one." Yuka's finger pointed at some fancy text.

Bankotsu leaned over her and wrote it down. "So do you want some shrimp or dumplings with that?"

Eri blushed and gave a tiny "Eep!"

"Eri! Control your damned hormones!" Sango hissed angrily before slapping Eri's shoulder.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome, who smiled back. "I'll have the Mongolian Beef, please."

He wrote it down quickly, and flashed a grin before saying, "Please wait. I'll be back with your orders."

Once he was out of hearing range, the three girl burst out in a fit of blushing giggles.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! I've been shot dead by cupid's love arrow!" Eri stated dramatically, placing a hand over her heart.

"I'm with Eri. He's the straight definition of eye candy. Imagine that hot ass in swimming trunks!"

"I like him. He didn't laugh when the spoon insulted me," Arimi grinned.

"I am not going to say anything! I swear I won't comment!" Kagome groaned. Her friends just embarrassed the hell out of her. No lie, he was good looking and all, absolutely tolerant with Arimi's… condition as Sango often said, but no one she'd run after.

Still, it wouldn't hurt to be friends. The more the merrier, right?

"He's alright," Sango yawned. Baby-sitting Souta and Kohaku was never this much trouble. But then again it was never _this_ amusing. Kagome was her best friend, no doubt about that, but it was funny as hell to see the weird expressions escape her face. Especially the embarrassment expression she had perfected the single day when all five girls went out to hang out at that cute pizza parlor near Kagome's house. No repeat of the event was necessary for Sango to burst out laughing; thinking it was more than enough. The somewhat vague memory should've been sent to Japan's funniest home videos.

When Kagome caught sight of Sango's growing grin, she huffed.

_She's thinking about that pizza incident AGAIN!_

"Excuse me, ladies? Your meals are ready." He placed each dish next to its orderer. "If you need anything, please let me know." He did a small bow before leaving.

"Poor guy! He's embarrassed to death!" Sango laughed.

"He's not the only one," Kagome replied. "Well, dig in and bon appetite!"

The five girls picked up her silverware and began eating quietlyand talking noisily.

"Oh yeah? He's hot alright! But Masou-sempai is wayyy hotter!" Yuka grinned.

"Yeah, Masou is hot but nothing to Haru-sama." Eri squealed girlishly.

Sango began laughing. "Haru-sama? As Haru Ishikawa!" Sango continued her laughing.

"Kagome's boyfriend? Yeah you're definitely right! He's another hot guy! Have you seen him lately? He's been working out!" Yuka grinned.

Kagome growled. "I told you! Haru-kun is NOT my boyfriend! He's my mom's friend's son!"

"Feh, okay, he's your fiancé," Yuka teased.

"NO YUKA! He's just a good friend!"

"Oh yeah. A friend!" Sango giggled. Yuka joined in.

"A friend! With benefits!" Eri laughed.

"He's cute, Kagome. You shouldn't be so embarrassed," Arimi replied cheerfully, twirling strands of her curly black hair with her fingers.

"I'm not embarrassed to be seen with him! I'm not_ doing_ anything with him! Haru-kun is just my friend! You people are sick!" Kagome barked at them.

"Speaking of which," Kagome's smile grew into a malicious grin. "Sango, how goes your love life?"

Sango choked on her tea. "You mean that pervert who keeps stalking me? He's bugging the hell outta me!"

"Interested?" Yuka grinned, agreeing on the change of subject.

"Say what!" Arimi piped up. "Hattori-sama's still groping you?"

Eri frowned. "Arimi, you can't be that dumb. He's been groping girls' asses for as long as I can remember."

Sango bit her lower lip nervously.

"Well, once you get pass the butt groping, he's a pretty nice guy," Kagome admitted._ Poor Sango's suffering enough. I believed she has learned her lesson._

"Kagome! Please! He groped Sango and you the most! You two should despise him!"

"Yeah, but Miroku's still a good friend; once you tie his hands up of course," Kagome assured them.

"Whatever! Sango's too good for that guy anyway," Yuka stated bluntly.

Arimi smiled. "Oh I get it! Kagome, you befriended Hattori-sama so you could be closer to Takashi-sama!"

All the girls' attention was directed at Kagome.

"That's right! You're so crushing on Inuyasha, right?" Eri demanded.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Uh, erm… Holy crap! Look at the time!" Kagome said, bringing up her cell phone.

"Get off that! It's so old!" Yuka laughed at her friend's antics.

"HOLY FUCK NO!" Sango shrieked. "Kagome's not kidding this time!" Sango pointed at her watch.

"Shit! If we don't move our asses, Mr. Naka is gonna have our heads! Hey! Waiter boy!" Yuka shouted.

Bankotsu frowned._I hate that fucking name. If she knew who I really was, she might show some respect._ "Yeah?" he asked.

"Just give us some bags to go! We gotta head off to school!" Yuka rushed him.

He left and brought over a few bags.

"Everyone put your food away! Quick!" Yuka ushered.

Four plastic containers were placed on top of each other. Everyone blinked when Arimi's food wasn't put in the bag.

"What? I finished early," Arimi responded. It was a full meal, enough to bloat you or at the very least last until dinnertime. _How'd she finish it so fast?_ Everyone just shrugged the topic off.

"Whatever!" Yuka, Eri and Sango ran out of the Dragon Café. Arimi followed them.

"Kagome! HURRY UP!"

Kagome looked at the boy. "I'm sorry! I'm kinda in a rush! I promise I'll bring you your tip afterwards!" Kagome smiled at him apologetically. Kagome waved at him. "Gomen nasai! Bye!"

Bankotsu frowned at her. "It's just a tip, relax woman," he muttered to himself. He couldn't help it; he woke up feeling like shit. Being a 'waiter boy' isn't exactly the best job either. He shrugged it off and went back to work.

* * *

"What took so long!" Sango asked Kagome while walking out of the school building. It was already after school. They had miraculously made it in the nick of time. Probably only because the teacher was running late. 

"I was gonna ask you in English but the damn bitch wouldn't turn her back. Almost like she knew I was gonna ask you something!"

"I told the boy that I was going to stop by after school to give him a tip."

Sango gave her a quizzical look. "Go through all that trouble just to give him a tip?"

"Think Sango! He had to put up with Eri's attempts at flirting! Yuka's big ass mouth and Arimi's uh."

"Condition," Sango responded for her. "I guess we were pretty bad."

"Yeah! And Yuka called him a waiter boy! I know I hate it when everyone refers to me as a pizza girl!"

Sango smiled. "Mind if I tag along then? I'm in no rush to get home and start my intensive sparring with my old man."

"Why does he train you so hard?"

Sango's happy smile quickly turned into a frown. "I dunno! Why does he?"

"Sorry for asking! Well, any suggestions for a change of topic?"

"Kagome, how goes your hunt for the dog boy?"

"He has a name and he is not a dog!" Kagome defended. "His name is Inuyasha Takashi," she said quietly.

"Whatever!" Sango said. "It'll be a hard fish though. You know that he's a great sports player. And with his black hair and evil eyes, he's got that whole bad boy attitude about him! Besides, I think he has a crush already."

Kagome sulked.

"No worry though! At least he ain't a pervert!" Sango told her quickly.

"How goes your crush?" Kagome asked quietly.

Sango took a deep breath. Normally, she would never breathe a word of her secret crush to anyone. But because Kagome was Kagome, and they were practically long lost sisters that kept almost no secrets from each other, Sango began.

"I don't think he's got the message yet."

Kagome smiled at her.

"I think he does. He just wants to hear it directly from your mouth."

Sango scowled. "That perv can dream! I'm not saying shit to him!"

"I don't think smacking Miroku with school books, chairs, desks and anything else you can get your hands on qualifies as 'flirting'."

"Bite me! I'm new at this!" Sango snapped back.

"Don't worry! You're not the only one," Kagome sighed putting her hands behind her head.

Kagome looked up. In fancy Chinese like text read, 'Ryu Kafé'.

Outside a man was sweeping the café floor.

"Kagome! I think they're closed."

"Can't be! The sign says that they close at five today! It's only three!"

Sango nodded her head and followed Kagome across the street.

"Um, excuse me?"

* * *

Noticing two girls dressed in school uniforms, the man called over his friend. "Aniki, more customers." 

Jakotsu and Bankotsu popped their heads out the kitchen swinging door.

Jakotsu glowered. "Please tell me they aren't women, Renkotsu!" He hissed the word 'women' like venom on his tongue.

"Alright then. I won't tell you," Renkotsu smirked.

"Renkotsu!" Jakotsu seethed angrily.

"Um, excuse me," a girl's voice echoed throughout the empty café.

"It IS a girl!" Jakotsu cried. "Aniki! Forget it! Dishes need washing!" Jakotsu pulled Bankotsu back in.

Renkotsu tried to hold back his grin but with no success.

"May I help you two?" Renkotsu asked politely.

The shorter of the girls looked around the café. "Um, yes. I'm looking for a boy. He looks a couple of years older than me. Has really long black hair tied in a braid," she began.

Renkotsu blinked at her. _Another fan girl? Don't they ever give up?_

"I owe him a tip," she explained.

Renkotsu looked almost confused._ You don't owe people tips…_

"We kinda bailed on him because we were late for school. Is he here?"

"He's a bit busy but he's here. Want me to get him for you?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble for either of you," she smiled warmly.

Renkotsu placed his broom against the wall and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Aniki, you've got a couple of fan girls outside."

"More bitches!" Jakotsu cried. His hands pulled at his dark brown hair.

"Fan girls?" Bankotsu asked, puzzled. His eyes suddenly widened. "They don't have those yellow uniforms, do they?" he worriedly asked. "Please Kami! Anyone but them!"

"Nope, they have green." Renkotsu poked his head out the door. "Yeah green sailor uniforms," he confirmed. "One girl with black hair told me that she _owes_ you a tip?"

Bankotsu frowned, trying to remember which of his at least two hundred regular female customers had owed him anything. _There's that one girl but she had brown hair, then again, oh shit!_ "She meant that?" he asked himself. He took off his apron and shoved it to the side and began walking towards the door.

Jakotsu and Renkotsu looked at Bankotsu expectantly.

"It's not what you're thinking!"

They looked more sternly at him. "It's not! Get that thought out of your thick skulls!"

"It's alright, Aniki. You are a young man and have needs and wants," Renkotsu began.

Bankotsu growled at him. "Ren, don't do that annoying shit talk again! It bugs me!" He walked outside the room.

Jakotsu planted his hands on his hips. "Hmph! I am a young man too! I have needs and wants!"

Renkotsu rolled his eyes. "You're gay."

Jakotsu glared at Renkotsu. "You suck!"

He cracked open a smile. "That's your job, I'm afraid."

"Don't you! Urgh! Screw you!" Jakotsu barked at him.

Renkotsu opened his mouth and Jakotsu shot him a glare. "Don't you even say it!"

Bankotsu walked over to the two girls. One of them, the taller one with long straight brown hair tied in a loose ponytail was playing games on her cell phone and the other one, the one Renkotsu described with black hair let loose, was fidgeting around nervously. She soon, however, spotted him. The other girl looked up and then retreated her eyes back onto the screen. 

"Oh, hi! I didn't bother you did I?"

Bankotsu shook his head.

Kagome frowned. He looked annoyed. "Okay, right to the point. Here. These tips are from Eri, Yuka, and Arimi and-" Kagome looked up. The boy looked a bit perplexed. "These tips are from the other girls and this is from me and this is Sango's tip. Sorry about the commotion earlier."

"No problem," he said as she handed him the envelope.

"Uh, bye!"

"C'mon, Kagome. We have to go," the girl with brown hair said. She put her cell away.

"Alright, Sango! Jeez! Waiting a few minutes! It won't kill you, believe me!"

He watched intently as the two girls walked out. "Whatever," he growled before heading back to work.

* * *

Very uneventful chapter but was still crucial to the story. And continuing from where I left off. OMG! I feel like some giddy schoolgirl in love! Well, technically I am a schoolgirl and I am in love with Ban-chan but that's beside the point! All your reviews made my day really! I'll be answering everyone's statements in this chapter. I normally don't do this but I really couldn't help it! I love you guys! cries out of happiness

* * *

fRUITY tUTTY: Believe me! You wouldn't be the only big tipper:P By the way, I love your stories, 'If I Remember Your Dream' and 'The Bright Side of Life'. 

Bankostu-Lover: They'll be meeting a lot more!

punkgoddess: I'm thrilled you think so highly of 'Assassin Cafe'.

LynGreenTea: Will do!

x Cuddles x: I wouldn't want to find out what that 'or else' is so more chapters it is!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl: You're welcome!

kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH: Erm, if you read the next chapter, apparently enough for two large pizzas!

ashley41791: Thanks for the compliment!

DudettRin101: Thanks a lot!

blueeyedchibi: Thanks for supporting mine! Flower in a Fridge is really great! No joke!

someonesmemory: Great! I'll have more chapters up for you to read!

Seiteki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji: Thanks!


	3. PIZZA BITCH! WTF!

I got another chapter out so lucky you! Two chapters in one day!

SangOtaku6

* * *

Kagome sighed, dusting her flour covered apron.

It was a very busy Saturday for Kagome Higurashi. Loads of work had to be done today, including all these damn pizzas.

"Kagome-chan! Is the cheese pizza ready? Customer eighty-seven's order was placed five minutes ago!"

Yes folks, Kagome_ is_ working at a pizzeria.

Kagome took her red cap off and quickly fanned her face. Being the one looking after and cooking the pizza was a very hot job. There were no air conditions in this particular room because no one wants a cold pizza. Unfortunately.

Kagome put her cap back on and took the pizza off the hot pan. She sliced it into even triangles, placed it in the box and closed it.

"Haru-kun!" Kagome yelled. "Eight-seven's order is ready!"

An eighteen year old boy popped his head into the 'pizza room'. His normally loose brown hair was tied into a small ponytail. His jovial green eyes smiled at her. "Cool! Can you bring it over?"

Kagome nodded and brought over the box. "All they wanted was the pizza, right?"

He nodded, taking the box. "Yep."

Kagome smiled. "I'll be going back to work."

Kagome flipped her cap around and dusted her apron again. "Okay, now, this one looks about done," Kagome observed carefully before taking it out.

"Hey Gome," Haru walked over to her. "We have a delivery for this address. They want three pizzas, two two liters, and two large fries. One cheese, sausage, and pepperoni. Bossman told me to tell you that this will be your delivery."

"Boss said that?" Kagome repeated.

Haru nodded his head.

"Okay, I've a pepperoni and sausage done. The cheese will be done any minute."

Changing the subject, Kagome asked her friend, "Hey Haru-kun, what time is it?"

Haru looked down at his watch. "It's twenty-nine past four. Why? Is your shift almost over?"

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, sorry. My shift ends at five. Don't worry though. We'll still be hanging out tonight. I'll give Sango a buzz. Sango tends to forget stuff like that," Kagome giggled.

Haru smiled. "Yeah, Sango does. Remember the last two times we all went out?"

Kagome began laughing harder. "Omigod! She was so freaking out! She walked out of her house with a white and yellow sock! We made fun of her all night, remember?"

"Ting!"

Haru chuckled. "Well, your pizza's done. So, I'll see you tonight at seven, Gome. Bye!" Haru waved before heading back to the cash register.

Kagome washed her face and hands. She placed the three pizza boxes, sodas, and the two bags of French fries into a large bag.

Kagome looked through her bag. "Shit! I lost my bus card! I can't take the delivery truck to my Mom's!" Kagome frowned.

"Hey Haru! Can I get your keys?"

"Yes that'll be one burger meal. Okay sir."

Haru walked into the room. "Sure, but crash my Kou and you'll die a horrid death." He tossed her his silver keys.

Kagome smiled, catching the keys easily. "I will personally dig up my own grave if I do!"

Haru raised his eyebrow. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that for more than one reason."

"Thanks a bunch!" Kagome waved him bye, opened the back door, and carried the bags to the bike.

Kagome dug into the motorcycle's compartment and took out a black helmet. It had a neat fire ablaze look to it and it was usually the one Haru wore. Kagome put on the helmet.

"Yay!" Kagome grinned as she hopped on the shiny red bike and started the engine.

She wasn't worried because this wasn't her first time riding Haru's bike. Even before she convinced him she knew how, she went out on little nightly joy rides while he slept. He ultimately found out and was more than furious but Kagome's puppy pout always got him to give in. Eventually he stopped denying the inevitable and taught her how to ride motorcycles, figuring if you can't beat her, join her.

Kagome pulled a bit back and rode off into the highway. This was something she could get used to.

Kagome dug into her pockets and finally found the paper that had the address scribbled on it in Haru's neat cursive. "It's not much further now." Kagome gripped the handles harder, twisting it making the speeding machine moving faster.

Kagome drove for a few more minutes. Spotting numbers near the address, Kagome began to slow down.

"Eh, nope. No, nah, closer, and BINGO!" Kagome beamed at seeing the address. Kagome slowly parked Haru's motorcycle in a large gap between two cars. Kagome pulled the key out and jumped off. She then took the large bag and walked over to the house.

Eyeing it now, it seemed very big. It was about a half a house bigger than hers. _Wow, must be real yuppies,_ Kagome thought inwardly. "Well, whatever." Kagome took her cap off, combed her fingers through her hair and then placed it back on her head.

"Here goes nothing!" Kagome reached out and pressed the doorbell.

* * *

"Fucking squirrels!" Jakotsu cried out throwing the cards on the ground. 

Suikotsu looked at his friend with a funny look on his face. "Fucking _squirrels_? Jakotsu, do you actually hear yourself talk sometimes?"

Jakotsu glared at him.

"Suikotsu, let Jakotsu be. He's lost Old Maid six times already. Don't blame him for having a small mind," Renkotsu smirked sipping some sake while placing his hand face down.

"Renkotsu! If you don't shut up your hair won't be the only thing missing!" Jakotsu snarled getting up to stand over Renkotsu, hoping to appear larger.

Renkotsu continued to sip his sake nonchalantly.

Jakotsu frowned. "You suck!"

Renkotsu put down his sake cup and looked at Jakotsu pathetically. "Didn't we go over this joke already?"

Bankotsu burst out laughing, his braid dancing around. "Jak, you're making it too easy for Renkotsu to tease you! I mean, C'mon! You suck!"

Jakotsu scowled. "Not you too, Brother!

Bankotsu smiled innocently.

The doorbell began to sound.

Jakotsu looked at the door suspiciously.

"Jak, it's the pizza. I ordered some earlier," Bankotsu said lying comfortably on the sofa. "Can you get it?"

Jakotsu's eyes began to glow. "Pizza boy!" A small blush pounced on Jakotsu's face.

Renkotsu joined Bankotsu on the couch.

"Pizza boy! Pizza boy! Pizza boy!"

Renkotsu looked at Jakotsu. "God, he sounds like some deranged version of Michael Jackson."

Bankotsu opened one eye.

"You can not honestly tell me that our brother does not sound like some pedophile," Renkotsu stated with a serious face, making it all the more humorous.

Bankotsu's face broke into small grin. "You're such a wise ass, aren't you?"

Renkotsu's next statement was cut off when an ear piercing shriek entered his ears.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Kagome kicked a pebble outside. When were these people going to open up? Did she get the wrong address? Kagome opened the paper and checked the address. No. It was the exact address. Unless Haru made some mistake jotting down the information then this was the right house. Kagome thought about ringing the bell again. _No, don't ring the bell more than you have to._ Kagome reminded herself_.Otherwise, it annoys the hell out of people._

Kagome sighed. _Is anyone there?_

Kagome's ears twitched when she heard a quick rustling of feet. _Finally!_

"Pizza boy! Pizza boy! Pizza boy!"

Kagome frowned._ That voice…_Kagome thought. _It sounds so familiar but where have I heard it?_

But, more importantly, pizza boy? Who was the person? _Is he some kind of pedophile or something?_ Kagome took two unconscious steps back.

Suddenly the door bolted open and a happy looking girlish boy stood there grinning funny. It looked almost like a cross between absolute joy and sheer… perversity?

Almost as quickly as it arrived, the smile on his face disappeared and an ear ripping sound released from his mouth.

_Damn that boy has got a pair of lungs!_ Kagome flinched as the sound bombarded her brain.

"Eeeeep! I-i-It's a… IT!" the boy cried pointing at her.

_I'm a what?_ Kagome thought half angry, half puzzled. And probably a little shocked, too.

"I-It's a… a! It's a!" he stuttered.

Another boy joined them. "Jak, what's up?" He peered over his friend's shoulder.

"It's a PIZZA BITCH, Bankotsu!" Jakotsu cried into his friend's shoulder.

Bankotsu blinked, absentmindedly patting Jakotsu's sobbing back. _It's a girl, huh?_

"Sorry for not being a guy," Kagome said half assed, planting one hand on her hip. She looked at them angrily.

Bankotsu's eyes widened. _It's that one school girl!_

"Excuse me, sir. Did you order pizza or not?" Kagome asked, trying to be as polite as she could be after being called a pizza bitch. _Is that supposed to be some improvement over pizza girl? Pizza bitch?_ She just couldn't get over it.

_It is her!_

Bankotsu began laughing.

Kagome looked up at him._Why's he laughing?_

"Brother, is everything alright?" Renkotsu asked, coming over.

Kagome began to feel a bit intimidated. First off there was a bitchy girly-guy who chanted 'Pizza boy! Pizza boy!' like some cousin of Michael's and when he found out she was a she he went and called her a pizza bitch and then began crying an ocean on another guy's shoulder. That guy seemed normal until he started laughing out of the blue. Then a skinny bald man comes walking over and began glaring at her like she was some insignificant being. They seemed so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint from where. Kagome began to chew on her bottom lip.

_What should I do? Mom never told me what to do in this kind of situation! Not that this sort of thing happens everyday though…_

"Here," came a kind voice.

Kagome looked up.

Another man appeared at the door. He was holding the bill.

"This is the right amount, correct?"

Kagome nodded, exchanging the money for the food and then flipping through the bills.

"You can keep the change. It's not much but at least it's something."

_Finally! Someone normal! As long as he doesn't start laughing… _

"Thanks, sir. Have a good day!" Kagome replied cheerfully. She turned her back and began to walk away. That is, until someone unexpectedly reached out for her.

"No wait! I'm sorry I startled you," he chuckled. It was that man who started laughing.

Kagome looked at him. "Do I know you?" Kagome frowned.

Once his laughing subsided, he opened his eyes.

That's when Kagome recognized him.

_Big, bold, beautiful sapphire eyes. _

"Y-You're the boy who works at the Dragon Cafe!" she announced, obviously shocked. Who would've figured that she'd ever meet him outside of the Dragon Cafe. Even more shocking was the fact that he looked more than happy. At the café he looked more like he was being condemned then serving tables.

He smirked as she slowly began to recognize who he was. "Name's Bankotsu. Yours?"

"I-I'm Kagome," she said, still recovering from shock. Or was she drawn to his eyes? _Damn eyes!_ she inwardly screamed. _Please! Make them look somewhere else! Distract him! Distract me! Anything!_

"Bankotsu, you know this pizza bitch?" Jakotsu asked his friend innocently, stilling clinging to Bankotsu.

Kagome looked at Jakotsu distrustfully when a thought popped in her mind. _i Okay that clingy guy is probably from the Café too, I knew that annoying voice from somewhere, but then again… if he's clinging on him that way and he's okay with it and then he baby talks Bankotsu then... HOLY SHIT! It's the notorious **YAOI**!_ Kagome began turning red, ignoring the conversation going on between Jakotsu and Bankotsu.

Bankotsu frowned. "What's up?"

**_YAOI!_**

"Um, n-nothing!" Kagome giggled nervously.

"You sure?" he asked disbelievingly.

_**SHONEN-AI!**_

"Er, yeah, fine!"

_**BOY X BOY!**_

"Ergh, uh, I gotta go! Bye Bankotsu!"

Kagome ran off, closing the gate behind her, and jumped aboard the bike. Pulling out the helmet, she placed it on her head, the crimson of the bike and the flames of the helmet blending perfectly with the red on her face. Kagome waved a weak bye at them and took off.

"You know the pizza bitch?" Jakotsu repeated, still clinging on Bankotsu.

"I told you! She comes to the café every once in a while and tips like hell. Thanks to both of her previous tips, we're having two of those three pizzas. And the third I'm barely paying for," he explained. "The last time I saw her was three days ago when Renkotsu told me I had a fan girl waiting outside."

Renkotsu nodded his head. He vaguely remembered that event. After all, assassination of powerful men kind of overrides the useless café job.

"Oh, is that why you remember her, Brother?" Renkotsu spoke. "Because she gives good tips?"

"Well, that's one reason. The other is that she doesn't hound me like the other girls at the café. You saw that, right Ren? In fact, she sits in the far back of the Ryu Café, away from everyone else. She's quiet and she's got manners."

"Does Aniki have a crush on the Pizza Bitch?" Jakotsu growled, tightening his grip of him.

"No!" he bit back. "But really, I wonder why she started to freak like that. Normally, she isn't like that. From what I see of her anyways."

Suikotsu cleared his throat. "You said she's the 'innocent' type of girl, right?"

Bankotsu nodded.

"Well, maybe seeing one man clinging to another who doesn't seem to mind must have registered as particularly weird in her mind. Didn't you see the way she looked at you two?"

"Especially considering that Jakotsu _is_gay and _looks_ it too doesn't help any,"Renkotsu informed them. He was enjoying Bankotsu's sickening expression. Renkotsu tried to hide his amusement. He knew Bankotsu didn't mind Jakotsu being gay but the possible thought of Bankotsu considering himself a homosexual was making Bankotsu look green.

"Heh, errr, uh, pizza anyone?" Bankotsu laughed nervously.

_Very bad, disgusting thoughts! Go away!_

* * *

"**OhMyFuckingGod**! He's gay!" Kagome shrieked into her cell phone. 

"Wha? Kags, calm down! Okay, start over! And fuckin' pull over! I can see Kou and you blocking the alleys and the street!"

Kagome looked over at Sango's house. A girl appeared at the window and waved her arm. Kagome nodded and pulled in.

Sango came out in a pair of low ride jeans that could control Miroku's eyes and a tight red tube top which made her large size seem even larger. Sango dressed for fashion and feminism was the very least anyone could say about her best friend.

"Hey, how's my favorite pizza girl doin'?" Sango greeted her.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at her friend. "I have SO much to say right now!"

"Good, let's talk over some green tea."

* * *

"He's gay?" Sango asked in awe. 

Kagome nodded her head. "The delivery I had to do today was to deliver three pizzas, two large fries, and two two liters to his house. Sango, he's got a helluva house! The outside is really nice! I wasn't inside though."

"Kagome, wander back on subject 'He's gay?' please?"

"Okay then, I rung the bell and a guy came out. It was one of the other guys that work at the café. He came out and called me a PIZZA BITCH! Even played out 'pizza girl' is nicer than that! Then the guy came outside," Kagome said.

"Waiter boy?"

"No! Well, yeah, but he's got a name! It's Bankotsu!"

"Oh shit that's sexy! Don't tell Eri about it." Sango drank down some tea.

"And then he started laughing. I didn't know why and for a minute I thought he was just as insane as the first until I saw that his eyes were the same gorgeous shade of blue that the waiter had."

"Gorgeous, eh? Kagome, are you getting over Inuyasha already? You two haven't even gone out!"

"**ANYWAY**, that the waiter had and then we introduced ourselves. I noticed that he was clinging to the guy who called me a pizza bitch and he didn't mind. I know he noticed but didn't care. I got really nervous about all that yaoi and shounen-ai stuff girls at school read about and bolted. They got their food of course."

"Kagome, one, get over that damn pizza bitch! Second, that guy could've been his brother or something."

"NO WAY!" Kagome barked. "The guy was wearing make up! Lipstick and eye liner! Sango, he was clearly gay!"

Sango nodded. "A shame really. He's got a hot name and a great bod. Eri will be disappointed… Well, then again, it's yaoi. If she gets a peek I think she'll forgive him."

"Sango!" Kagome hissed angrily.

"Okay! Okay! Kagome, it's almost five forty! You barely have an hour to get dressed!"

"Oh crap!" Kagome quickly got up. "Thanks Sango for the tea and the chat. I needed to get that out of my system."

"No prob, but Kagome, you know you have some clothes here. Just wear them."

"Oh yeah. I tend to forget I have two houses."

Kagome and Sango ran up to Sango's room.

"Kagome, I'm gonna give you a nice make over!"

"I can pick out my own clothes!"

Sango snorted. "You sure? I invited Inuyasha over."

"What! Okay! You win!" Kagome panicked.

"Knew you'd see it my way," Sango grinned and began searching the closet for a pair of clothes that would make Kagome look good.

"These. Go shower in the bathroom and I'll fix up your make up."

"Thanks and see ya in thirty!"

Kagoem ran hurriedly to the bathroom, more specifically the shower.

* * *

"C'mon! We are gonna be late!" Sango dragged Kagome out of her house. 

"Keys?" Sango pointed at the bike.

"No! You drove last time! Besides, Haru borrowed Kou to me! You can't have her!"

A passerby glanced at them and muttered something to himself.

"Fine! But then I get the fire helmet!"

Kagome made a puppy dog face. "B-But! Sango-channn…" Kagome pouted childishly.

Sango sighed and nodded her head. "We're late so hurry up!"

"Yay!" Kagome cheered.

They both put the helmets on and rode off.

* * *

Hope you enjoy this chap! Kinda dull but...you get it.I love writing this story and I hope you guys love it as much as I do. Just to tell you Bankotsu/Kagome lovers, early in the chapters Kagome will have to get over her Inuyasha crush. It won't take too long I promise! It will also get more action-y in the future! 

Just in case you were wondering, Kou is Haru's motorcycle. Kou is Japanese for 'female phoenix bird' or something along that translation.

And the relationship between Kagome Higurashi and Haru Ishikawa is nothing more than adopted younger sister and adopted older brother. Next chapter will be coming out soon!


	4. Kara! Kara! Oke! Jakotsu and his Dog Toy

See? A lot of love! (I think you guys deserved another chapter and since I had Chapter three done… I uploaded it!) Reading all of the reviews for the last two chapters left me blushing madly! I literally left the computer room blushing with a huge ass grin plastered on my face. My little sister looked worried and my parents looked at me like I was some foreign object. All the better I guess. I long as I have you guys! On with Chapter Four!

* * *

"Haru! Over here!" 

The boy grinned and walked over to the parked bike. Kagome rode the bike into her garage.

"Gome, what took so long?" Haru helped the two girls off of the bike.

Sango laughed. "Kagome couldn't decide which way to wear her hair." Sango looked up and down. "Nice design, Ishikawa."

Haru smiled and shrugged. He was wearing a black shirt that said 'Real men wear black' and a pair of loose jeans. Haru topped off the outfit with a black cap he turned around.

"You look cool, Haru!" Kagome grinned at him.

Haru gave her a sincere smile. "I should have brought my baseball bat. I'm going to have to kill any guy who tries to hit on you."

Kagome laughed. She looked over her own outfit. The turquoise top Sango picked out for her did seem a bit showy. After all, it was pretty much the absolute counterpart of Sango's red tube top._At least I look bigger_ Kagome concluded happily. The casual jeans she threw on had a rose design sewn into the right back pocket. And after much fussing and complaining, Sango and Kagome had come to the agreement that the high ponytail was best.

_Not as sexy as Sango's attire but cute enough_ Kagome commented.

"Alright big bro, you do that," Kagome said. "So, where are we eating?"

Sango frowned a bit. "When are those two dimwits gonna arrive?"

No sooner than those words left her mouth, a hand crept up behind her and gave her butt a tight squeeze.

"Sango, you are looking more lovely than usual. Ah yes, those exercises are definitely working for you!"

The next event happened so fast that to a normal person it was a blur of red and purple. But to those who witnessed Sango's rage before, it was all perfectly predictable.

Sango's eyes shone an eerie color before her tightly fisted hand pounded into Miroku's face. After the brilliant performance, Sango finished her technique off with a slap to the face.

"Roku! What the fuck are you doing?"

A black haired boy emerged from around the corner.

He scowled. "Do we have to fuckin' cut your arms off or something? Show some restraint!"

Kagome bit her lip. It was Inuyasha. That boy she had a crush on. He was so popular and cool. Thinking about it, he kind of reminded her of Bankotsu. Both were beautiful to look at and both had the entire females' population's attention._Weird…_

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled at him, pushing the topic at the back of her mind.

"Yo, Kagome," he replied casually as he walked over to the group.

His gaze was directed at the boy twitching on the ground. "Miroku, get the fuck up."

"Gladly!" he grinned cheekily.

"'Roku, you're strange. No matter how many times girls beat the crap out of you, you always seem so lively and happy. Like now. Despite the fact you have a black eye and a large hand print tattooed on your face, you're still happy," Haru commented. "What's your secret?"

"Ah well, Ishikawa-kun, you still have much to learn. The key is to imagine it differently. Imagine that the girl is not beating the hell out of you for honoring her bodily beauty but for other _reasons_," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows which earned him a punch in the other eye happily contributed by Sango Hiraikotsu.

An indescribable gagging look formed on Haru's face. Kagome began giggling.

"Get over yourself. So where are we gonna head off to?" Inuyasha asked.

Still recovering from her laughing fit, Kagome inhaled deeply.

"Since it was Sango's idea, I think she should pick the general schedule," Kagome said.

"Okay everyone, how about this? First we'll get a bite to eat," Sango began.

"Please! Anything but the pizza parlor!" Kagome begged.

Haru nodded his head. He'd seen more than enough pizza to last his entire lifetime.

"Ramen!" Inuyasha cried out.

"Fine fine! I don't feel like going to any more Chinese restaurants right now so how 'bout that little okonomiyaki shop? The one run by that teen girl?"

"Ukyou? She's another beauty!" Miroku beamed.

"I have an idea!" Kagome announced happily. All eyes went to her. "There's a karaoke bar near here! First we can eat at Ukyou's, then we'll hit the karaoke bar and sing like hell and then we can come back here to play some video games! Haru left a bunch of his fighting games at my place last time he visited."

"So that's where they've been," Haru muttered under his breath.

"Fighting games? Now that's what I'm talking about!" Inuyasha smirked.

"Sounds good to me," Miroku said, putting in his two cents.

"Great! Let's go eat some okonomiyaki and then go to the karaoke bar." Sango clapped her hands together.

* * *

"Gods! I'm so stuffed!" Inuyasha groaned contentedly. 

"I'm bloated, too," Kagome smiled.

"I'm happy," Sango rubbed her belly.

"I'm aching," Miroku rubbed his head. He got smacked by Ukyou's gargantuan spatula over the head several times. "Beauties hurt."

"I'm broke!" Haru sobbed pathetically.

"Let's go to the karaoke bar."

A few blocks later everyone walked into the 'Kara! Kara! Oke!' karaoke bar.

"I wonder what song I should sing?" Kagome looked through the song files.

"I like Boa. She's hot," Miroku laughed and leaned deeper into the cushioning.

"Well Miroku! If you can't sing Boa don't comment on Boa!" Sango snapped.

"Do I have to sing, Kagome?" Haru complained.

"Yep!"

"I knew you'd say that!"

"Then if you knew, why'd ya ask?"

Haru kept silent.

"Don't let Inuyasha near the mic," Miroku laughed. "He sings like a cow on crack!"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku. "I don't, you effin liar!"

"Ooh! This song, Kagome! Sing this one!" Sango pointed at it.

Kagome peered over Sango's shoulder.

"Are you making fun of me?"

Sango just grinned.

"Come on! This is so you!"

"Mischievous Kiss? I _know_ you're trying to say something! I just haven't figured out _what_!"

"I dunno what you're talking about! So… Please?"

"No!"

"Fine! Then I'm going to tell a certain someone about your fancy about him!" Sango blinked innocently at Kagome.

"You are an evil blackmailer!" Kagome seethed.

"Go get 'em, tiger!" Sango placed the microphone in Kagome's hand and gave her shoulder a hard pat.

Kagome took a deep breath.

_"Handsome whenever I'm tired_

_So handsome you're the one I want_

_Handsome the blanket on the bed_

_You're handsome coil yourself around it!"_

Kagome blinked. "That voice…"

Haru blinked at Kagome. "Kagome, what's up?"

Sango frowned. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"That voice…" Kagome began. It was that high pitched voice that called her a pizza bitch! The one at the café and the one at that nice house. "That son of a bitch!" Kagome growled, clenching the microphone tighter.

Worried that it might break under pressure, Haru carefully pried the innocent victim of Kagome's growing rage out of her hand.

Inuyasha and Miroku blinked and leaned deeper into the seating. They had never heard Kagome swear like that. And they were freaking out. BIG TIME!

Right before Sango was going ask her again, Kagome quickly said, "He's the son of a bitch that called me a pizza bitch! I'd recognize that hellish sound anywhere! He sounds like a moose going through puberty!"

Haru leaned over to the next booth. "They're just three guys karaoke-ing, what's wrong?"

"One of them! He has a long braid, right?" Sango asked, recalling Kagome's disruptive conversation about the hot waiter boy being gay.

"Erm," Haru peered over. "Yep, and the other's a bald guy." Haru blinked at the bald man. "Head's pretty shiny. What the hell does he polish it with? Whatever it is, I need to use that for my shoes," Haru thought out loud.

Sango looked over at Kagome._I can't tell if she wants to kill or chat with him. Jeez!_ "Kagome, don't do anything rash!" she responded quickly.

Kagome smirked. "Why not? I'm not in work so I can't get fired and he's not in work so he can't kick me out. It's a win win situation, Sango!"

"You're right about the fact that you can't get fired and he can't kick you out of the Ryuu Kafe but you forget to mention the fact that you _can_ get kicked out of Kara! Kara! Oke! Duh!" Sango retorted.

"Kagome, isn't there a more peaceful solution to this?" Haru asked. He didn't like that Kagome was called a pizza bitch but he didn't feel in a combat kind of mood either.

"Haru! Not you too! He didn't even know me! And he called me a pizza bitch!"

"Kagome! Get over it!" Sango sighed.

"NO! Not until he apologizes!" Kagome growled pointing to the next booth.

"I feel like meeting this punk!" Inuyasha began cracking his knuckles. "Someone needs a beat down! And guess what? I'm up for the job!"

"No! I just want him to apologize! You can't go around beating people up!" Kagome said hastily, slowly regaining her normal composure. "I am mad that he called me a pizza bitch but I'm not gonna go and hang him for it! I'm sure I've been called worse."

"That's the Kagome we know and love." Haru smiled. "We're here to enjoy ourselves not worry! Let's karaoke first and then discuss this little issue later," Haru said.

"Hey quiet down, you dumbasses!"

Everyone one looked over.

A girlish male had two hands planted on his hips. "I am_trying_ to karaoke! Can't you see?"

Kagome bit down her tongue. Half of her wanted to rip his skull apart and the other half just wanted to apologize and sit down shyly.

Sadly though, little devil Kagome won this round.

* * *

"What's taking Jakotsu so long?" Bankotsu yawned loudly. 

"Who knows who cares?" Renkotsu stated simply.

"Maybe we should check up on him. You know, Renkotsu, if it's a girl he might try to kill her, especially if she's with her boyfriend."

Renkotsu grunted.

"Fine, I'll go!" Bankotsu got up and walked over to where he found his friend.

* * *

"Hey, Jak, what's up?" 

"Ooooh! You're SO cute!"

Bankotsu blinked. His friend jumped some black haired boy.

"Sorry about that," Bankotsu muttered.

"Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu looked around. "Hey it's you, Kagome."

The girl smiled nervously at him.

"Sorry about Jakotsu," Bankotsu walked over to Inuyasha and yanked Jakotsu off him.

"Bankotsu! Look! His name is Inuyasha! Isn't he cute?" Jakotsu grinned childishly.

"Kagome, you were right about him," Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome nodded her head.

"I wish I wasn't."

Bankotsu stared at her. Did she think that he was gay like Suikotsu said?

"I assure you! It's nothing like that!" Bankotsu laughed nervously, waving his hand uneasily.

"Aniki, what's taking so long?"

Another man came by.

_He's other man from the café! The one who was sweeping!_

"Oh, hey," he said quietly, though surprise was evident in his voice. "Kagome, right?"

She nodded her head.

"Kagome, how do all these weird-asses know you?" Inuyasha demanded to know.

Kagome frowned angrily. "These 'weird-asses' were customers of mine today, Inuyasha. They also work at the café Sango and I go to eat lunch at."

"Ah, so is that where you've been hiding, Sango love?" Miroku smiled knowingly.

Sango scowled and smacked Miroku with the side of her hand.

"This is getting interesting…" Haru said quietly. The man obviously liked males. He wasn't about to get himself noticed willingly.

Jakotsu looked in Haru's direction.

_Shit. I'm screwed._

"Oooh! He's cute!" Jakotsu squealed. "Bankotsu! You and Renkotsu can take off with the two bitches and you can leave me here with Inuyasha, the hot little boy, and the sexy monk!"

Bankotsu suppressed a frown. "Jak, no way."

Renkotsu took a seat next to Kagome. "Don't worry. Jakotsu calls all girls bitches. He just despises women. That's why he works in the kitchen," he spoke casually, like this was an everyday conversation he had had to memorize.

Kagome nodded obediently. _Okay, that explains the pizza bitch thing and all the make up but what about Bankotsu?_

"Only Jakotsu is a homosexual. Aniki and I are heterosexuals. We are 'straight' as most teenagers put it bluntly," Renkotsu clarified.

Kagome nodded with a small "Oh…"

Sango grinned. This was going to be fun.

"Hey, Bankotsu, is it?"

The boy with the long braid turned around at the call of his name.

"All of us are going to head off to Kagome's house after this. If you aren't doing anything, why doncha join us?"

Bankotsu was going to say something before Jakotsu piped up. "You wenches are gonna be there, right?"

Sango's mouth grew into a malicious grin. "Yes we are. But so are Haru, Miroku, AND Inuyasha. And Kagome's mom won't be there."

Jakotsu's eyes glowed. "EEEEEEEEKK! Bankotsu! C'mon! We HAVE to go! My baby's gonna be there! Inu-chan!"

Bankotsu nodded. Why not? They weren't going anywhere after this. Why ruin a perfectly good Saturday night? "Sure, why not?"

Sango smiled and Kagome sat there dumbfounded. Sango just invited some guy, okay a friend, over to her house without her permission. Not that she needed it but. _Well, this could be fun, right? Hopefully?_

"Well, Kagome? You still owe us a good performance," Sango smiled.

Kagome's eyes bore into the ground. They glanced once into Sango's eyes and the two girls held a telepathic conversation.

_You planned this! This is your doing, you bitch!_

_No need to thank me, Kag-baby!_

Kagome began chewing on her lower lip. She gave Sango a quick glare and picked up the microphone. "Anyone?" she smiled. She was not about to sing in front of Bankotsu for reasons she had yet to come up with.

_Shyness… Yeah... That was it._

Jakotsu jumped up. "Me! Me!" Jakotsu grabbed the microphone from Kagome, who sat down in between Sango and Bankotsu. "Inuyasha, come and karaoke with meeee!"

Inuyasha glared at Jakotsu. "Fuck no!" He grumbled folding his arms stubbornly. He was _not_ about to go up there and karaoke with some freak that digs men. Not even in the seventh level of hell!

Jakotsu just smiled and jumped on Inuyasha. "Then I'll come to you, Inu-chan!" Jakotsu giggled childishly.

Inuyasha's red face and attempts to pull Jakotsu off of him failed miserably but made almost everyone laugh.

Kagome began to tear from all the laughing.

Bankotsu smiled. "You'll never get Jakotsu off of you. It's impossible. Believe me. I've tried."

Sango smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Somewhat content? Good! Good! I'll try to write more but don't expect too much; school is starting after all. 

I just want to really thank everyone who read & reviewed "Ansatsusha Kafe". I cannot begin to tell you how much I love your comments! So instead, I'll tell you something you'd prefer to hear: Chapter Five is on its way! Lol!

SangOtaku6


	5. Virtual Fighting At Kagome's

Here's Chapter Five, people! Enjoy!

* * *

The next whole two hours at the karaoke bar was done happily by Jakotsu and Inuyasha, mainly Jakotsu's singing and crazy antics and poor Inuyasha being swung left and right 'in tune' with the music. . Jakotsu absolutely refused to allow anyone near his 'his preciousness'. Everyone agreed anonymously that he had ten too many. 

After deciding to head to Kagome's place, Renkotsu kindly rejected the invitation saying he had important matters to attend to.

Kagome pulled out her keys and unlocked the front door. "There! Come on in everyone!"

Everyone walked into the Higurashi residence and took their shoes off at the door.

"Inuyasha, keep your boyfriend in check. Mrs. Higurashi'll kick your ass if you break anything," Sango snickered to him.

Inuyasha grumbled. "I told you! This _thing _attached to my shoulder is **NOT** my boyfriend. I don't roll that way!"

"Inu-chan, rolls dis way!" Jakotsu cooed, patting his black hair.

"Does anyone want anything? I can make some rice balls and Haru can go get the games in my room."

"On it!" Haru replied running up the stairs, happily escaping away from Jakotsu.

Jakotsu gave a slight pout seeing one of his toys escaping away. The pout left as quickly as it came when he saw Miroku lounging on the sofa.

Bankotsu looked around the room. It wasn't under furnished but it wasn't overly crowded either. It looked cozy. _A perfect match to Kagome's normally cool persona_ he thought.

"Bankotsu, you can just take a seat on the couch. Make yourself at home. You can bug Sango if you don't know where the rooms are," Kagome told him.

Bankotsu nodded and sat on the couch. A large television stood at the other side of the room. It wasn't a super large screen but just enough to enjoy video games on and watch some horror flick on.

Bankotsu closed his eyes peacefully enjoying the rare moment of peace. Screaming broke him out of his split second slumber. He didn't open his eyes though; he already knew what happened. Jakotsu jumped one of the guys, and by the sound of it, it was that Miroku guy.

"Hey Kagome! Which game should we play?" Haru slid down the stair rail.

"Haru!" Kagome scolded.

Haru gave her an innocent smile. Which she countered with an 'I-know-you-better-than-that' scowl.

"We've got Dead or Alive beach volleyball! That's cool game," he said, changing the topic.

Miroku slid out of Jakotsu's grasp. "Yes! I love that game! It isa personal favorite!"

Inuyasha scowled since he couldn't escape Jakotsu as easily as Miroku did. "No way! I ain't gonna be jumping over hurdles and modeling bathing suits when I could see some nice ass gore spill from some guy's neck!"

"I agree, well, not about the gore but…" Sango dragged along, trying to find the right way to state her opinion. "I want to do combat to combat. I'm going to break Kagome's winning streak!"

"I want to play beach volleyball!" Jakotsu piped up.

"Sango love! How could you not agree with me? Women modeling tight skimpy bathing suits jumping up and down and-"

"Ergh! It's _girls_ doing the modeling? Forget it!" Jakotsu hissed angrily, still constricting Inuyasha who was gasping desperately for breath.

"Player one versus player two game it is!" Haru popped in a video game disc in the game system.

"I want to go first! And so Inu-chan!" Jakotsu cried out, taking both controllers and forcefully shoving one in the boy's hand.

"Oooh! Aniki! Look! This character is hot!" Jakotsu grinned cheerily, lightly flicking the control stick with his thumb. "Oooooh! That's my kinda guy!"

Inuyasha looked like he was going to puke. His blue player two signal immediately went to the top of the list and selected a muscular male demon creature.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Jakotsu!" Inuyasha cackled victoriously.

"Oh! Inu-chan! Not in front of the other men!" Jakotsu gave Inuyasha a light slap on his shoulder.

All the males in the room, with the exception of Bankotsu, looked horribly disgusted. Being already used to Jakotsu and his more than obsession of men, Bankotsu just chuckled.

"Ya know, Roku? Up until now I never met a gay guy. Now I think I have a new phobia," Haru commented to the boy next to him.

Miroku agreed anonymously.

Jakotsu turned his neck to look over to the two boys cuddled together. "Wish me luck, my wittle bishounen!"

Both boys shivered.

"Rice balls, anyone?" Kagome smiled cheekily as she walked into the room merrily.

All eyes were focused on the television where the battled dubbed "dog man versus gay man" was shown.

"Hey, Kagome," Bankotsu moved aside, making room for her to sit down.

Kagome nodded a quick 'thanks' and sat comfortably on the couch beside Bankotsu.

i I shouldn't act so awkward around him… Renkotsu did say he wasn't gay but still… Better safe than sorry! Naw, I should just relax and enjoy myself./i

"HOLY HELL! How the fuck did this ass fucker beat me?" Inuyasha roared, throwing the controller to Miroku.

"Inu-chan, time to fulfill our wager!" Jakotsu hummed.

"I didn't bet shit with you!" Inuyasha barked.

"I know, but wouldn't it have been so naughty?" Jakotsu bat his eyelashes.

"C'mon, my sexy Miroku! I know you want to play with me!"

"Oh, god! I swear I'll never use that pick up line again!" Miroku cried.

"Bankotsu, don't you want to play?" Kagome asked him.

"I'll fight the last winner," he shrugged.

"My, awfully confident, aren't we?" Sango laughed.

"Yes, in fact, very," he laughed out loud.

"Do you take some form of martial arts?" Kagome asked him.

Bankotsu choked. "What!"

Kagome cocked her head. "It's just that if you take some form of martial arts you probably have an easier time playing fighting games. I assume anyway. Sango was pretty confident too, when Haru introduced her to this game."

"Yeah, something like that," he mumbled under his breath but loud enough for Kagome to hear.

"That explains all your muscles," Kagome laughed. A light pink tinge hit her cheeks before she turned away rapidly, "Erm, rice ball?" she offered, holding out a large rice clump in the shape of a cat. It was wrapped up neatly in a Celtic designed cloth napkin.

He happily took it and took a bite out of what he assumed to bethe rice ball'sear.

"I win!" Jakotsu cried out. Miroku sat comfortably next to him, handing the control over to Haru.

"Why didn't you at least try to win? All you did was jump over him and evade one attack for every twenty he combo'd! And you picked a character with absolutely no range whatsoever!" Sango screamed at him. "You were a jumping target, Miroku!"

Miroku sighed. "I'm not taking this game seriously."

"No shit, dipstick," Sango snorted angrily.

"I simply wanted to fulfill my manly desires by picking the female with the most bodily appearance," he grinned. "And, my, did she do her job! Honestly Sango, it was not my intention of dodging his assaults; it was a mere coincidence."

As suspected, Sango lunged forward for a second and Miroku was black and blue the next second.

"Don't abuse my sexy monk!" Jakotsu cried squeezing the hell out of Miroku's lungs.

"Believe me, Miroku is no monk," Kagome laughed. She took a small bite into a rice ball.

"Shut up, pizza bitch!" Jakotsu hissed furiously at her.

Twitch.

"Oh shit…" Haru muttered under his breath.

"Don't call me a PIZZA BITCH!" Kagome stomped over to where Jakotsu sat on the floor.

"I can call you anything I fell like, wench!"

"Ooh! One more! Just one more!" Kagome seethed.

"Um, Jakotsu," Bankotsu began.

"No, Aniki! This wench has it coming!" Jakotsu stood up.

"Whaddya call me?"

"WENCH! BITCH! WRETCH! WHORE! SKANK! SLUT! ADULTERESS! JADE! FORNICATRESS! STRUMPET! TROLLOP! FLOOZIE! HOOKER! CYPRIAN! BAWD! COCOTTE! **_PIZZA BITCH_**!"

Kagome glared at him and snatched the control out of Haru's hands.

"PIZZA BITCH! Oh, you are _SO_ on, you transvestite!" Kagome barked at him and sat down quickly.

"WHAT! How dare you even assume I would prefer being one of _your_ **_kind_**!" Jakotsu spat out, taking a seat next to her.

"HOMO!" Kagome shouted, picking her character.

"HUSSY!" Jakotsu selected the arena.

"GAY ROD!" Kagome growled, landing the first kick. "How dare you make fun of me!"

"PROSTITUTE! Keep your nasty comments to yourself!" Jakotsu smirked managing to dodge and land a blow himself.

"I have nothing against gays but with you; guess what buddy? It's personal! You need to dump the drag, man! Oh, my bad! **WO**-MAN!" Kagome jerked her arm to the side, trying to make her ninja move faster.

"Do not call me that, you WHORE! Trying to steal MY men! Get your own!" Jakotsu did a seven combo and knocked a good part of Kagome's life points out.

"Please! As if! You want any of those _guys_ behind me, help yourself! I prefer not to eat the _leftovers_! But I dunno how YOU deal with that sort of thing! Ya know, being gay and all can't be easy!" Kagome's character flung some ninja stars at Jakotsu's man. "Don't have much variety, do you?"

Jakotsu growled and began pushing several buttons. "Up yours, woman!"

"Oops! My bad! I though it was only men that you were interested in!"

"FUCK OFF, **PIZZA BITCH**!"

Kagome's brown eyes glinted red for one half a second.

"Got you!" Jakotsu laughed as he cornered Kagome's girl. He pulled out a special attack.

Kagome didn't respond, but a faint smirk fell on her features. The ninja, trapped against the electrified barrier and Jakotsu's character, jumped up, evading the assault, and landed on the enemy's shoulders. She quickly wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed the life points out of him. Being at only a few points like her, the male fell to the floor, virtual blood flowing from his body while the ninja did a few victorious flips in the air and landed gracefully on her long legs.

"Phbbbt!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at Jakotsu who growled with defeat sewn in his voice.

"HOLY FUCK, KAGOME!" Inuyasha shouted. "How the hell did you beat Jak?"

"One way or the other!" Kagome stated proudly.

"Yes, Gome. You managed to defeat even one I could not!" Miroku shouted dramatically, fisting his hand over his chest.

"Please! Roku! You didn't last five seconds!" Sango teased evilly. "You're so desperate that you're looking at a virtual character's breasts you fuckin' HENTAI!" Sango pounded Miroku's head.

Feeling the throbbing a minute later, Miroku's head tilted to the side from the impact. "You know, Sango. That punch really did hurt," he commented seriously.

"Hey, Aniki! That bitch killed my player!" Jakotsu cried, tugging on Bankotsu's shirt.

Bankotsu watched the average girl laugh with Sango at Miroku's growing head.

Hewas still in aweb at hervictory._She seems so normal but still…_Bankotsu narrowed his eyes.

"Hay Sango! Still want that rematch?" Kagome nudged her friend.

"You bet your ass! This time! Watch out, Kag!" Sango cracked her knuckles and gripped the control tightly.

"Sango?"

The girl looked up. "Yeah, What's up, Ban?"

"Mind if I try?" he smiled sincerely.

Sango scowled. "Well, you didn't have a turn so, okay!" Sango handed Bankotsu the game system control and took his place on the couch.

"Wanna play me?" Bankotsu grinned.

Miroku chuckled and Inuyasha turned red. Kagome shot them an evil glare.

"If you want! But be careful! I'm good at this game!" Kagome warned him.

The background laughing continued. Kagome scowled and threw the television remote at Miroku's forehead. His head flew back due to the blow.

"You're trying to get killed today, aren't you, Roku?" Haru asked him, poking his forehead. "Seriously, anymore and we'll have to send you to the hospital."

Bankotsu examined all of the characters and decided on one with a large oohoko as a weapon.

"You know that will slow down his speed, right?" Kagome asked him.

He nodded. "True, but the strength gained will be much more useful in combat."

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and scanned the list of characters. "I should pick something different!" Kagome's red cursor was directed at a young woman whose hair was pulled into a ponytail with long strands of black hair falling about. She wore white and red priestess attire.

"You're choosing to be a miko, eh?" Sango asked her friend.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, the prayers might come in handy."

Bankotsu smiled. This was going to be VERY fun.

Deciding on the training grounds scenery, the battle began. At first it was mainly attacks missing and combos failing. The only attacks that seemed to get through the tough barriers of both combatants were quick speedy and little damage causing hits.

Flinging some sutras at the halberd wielding character, the miko quickly stepped back. Seeing this once in a lifetime advantage, the oohoko wielder sliced down a few sutras and attacked the miko. Falling on the dirt ground, she could not dodge as he pulled out a few combinations and quickly defeated the priestess.

Sango whistled when the 'Player Two Wins' screen came up.

"Wow, Bankotsu, you're really good," Kagome panted, releasing the control.She had gotten too into the game for a spilt moment. And now her thumbs were aching from all the button pressing.

Some snickering behind her was silenced when Sango approached them. Loud pounding was heard and yelps of pain but all was quiet afterwards.

"Good game!" Kagome smiled cheerfully, extending her hand out.

Bankotsu smiled and shook hers with his. "You're pretty good, yourself, Kagome."

Kagome turned her head to give Miroku a glare before he said anything he might not regret.

"I'm done!" Bankotsu stated approaching the plate full of delicious neko shaped rice balls. He took one and chomped on it.

"I lost so next player," Kagome said jumping on the couch.

"My turn! C'mon Haru love! It's OUR turn!"

Haru's eyes widened. "Please god! I'll say thirty long ass prayers tonight if I don't have to do this!"

Bankotsu heard a familiar ringing. He arched one eyebrow and dug into his back pocket. "Bankotsu here. What's up? Renkotsu? A new one? Alright, Jakotsu and I are gonna meet you there in twenty minutes!" Bankotsu hung up his phone.

"Sorry everyone. Jak and I have to go and meet up with Renkotsu. We'll catch ya all later! And feel free to stop by Ryuu," he saluted. "C'mon Jakotsu. Renkotsu wants us."

Jakotsu scowled and released Haru from a death grip who cried happily. "Oh god! I'm changing religions! Thank you!" Haru kissed the carpeted ground.

"Buh-bye, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Haru! I'll be seeing you!" Jakotsu blew each boy a kiss. Almost as if they felt it land against their bodies, all three shivered at the same time.

"Oh, leaving? Here, you can take off with three rice balls. One for Jakotsu, you, and give one to Renkotsu for me please?" Kagome handed him a cloth covered box. "Bye!"

Bankotsu smiled at her and left out the door followed by Jakotsu.

"I'd be going home but I feel like I'm gonna be jumped on the way over," Haru said.

"Haru! You only live a block away from me!" Kagome said.

"Well, yeah, being with Jakotsu kinda gives you that fear." Haru tried smiling.

"Fine! You guys can stay! Don't stay up too late and don't break anything! My mom will kill you if she comes back from Aunt Hami's and sees a giant mess! I'll go get you blankets."

* * *

Two boys walked into a dark alley, hiding away from wandering eyes. 

When a black car pulled over and both men got in it and it drove off just as fast as it arrived.

* * *

This chapter seemed to focus on the game but with everyone's favorite female hating guy (and that says alot coming from a girl!) Jakotsu made even a video game seem so funny! Ah, crazy Jak.

Well I'm going to be publishing a new storysometime this week if any one wants to check it out. It's called "Soldier Boy". Yes, it is another Kagome Bankotsu pairing but this one is actually set in Feudal Japan. I mean, you can never get enough of Bankotsu and Kagome, can you? (:P)

Oh yeah, I forgot to add; the song Jakotsu was karaoke-ing was "Handsome" (though you probably realized that by the lyrics!) and is sung happily by Orikasa Ai, who plays asJakotsu's voice actress.

Chapter Six will be heading your way shortly and I will be introducing more characters to "Assassin Cafe"! Lucky you guys! Love triangles:P Yippee!


	6. Secret Plan & a Cute Schoolgal Waitress!

And because you all asked for it... Chapter 6 of Assassin Cafe, 'Secret Plan & a Cute Schoolgal Waitress!'

* * *

"So, the next target's name is Ohana Miharu?" Bankotsu casually asked. 

"We should assassinate more women. So useless they are."

"Jakotsu, might I remind you that you came from one?"

Jakotsu glared at Renkotsu. "Don't remind me of that whore!" he hissed angrily.

"Jakotsu, relax and let Renkotsu finish," Suikotsu sighed. Suikotsu nodded, letting Renkotsu continue.

"Her name is Ohana Mikaru, age fifty, height five two, weighs one fifty, eye color brown, hair color grey, and she is the owner of a perfume business," Renkotsu read out loud.

Bankotsu leaned back in the chair. "Go on."

"She's the owner of a small perfume business and she's an old lady. There's not much there to go on about." Renkotsu threw the folder at Bankotsu, who easily caught it with one hand.

He opened the folder and scanned through the files. "She's not involved in anything huge. Heh, her biggest thing seems to be knitting."

A small man clothed from head to toe peered over Bankotsu's shoulder. "She's not very beautiful, either," he said, disgusted.

"All women are ugly," Jakotsu growled.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Jakotsu!" Mukotsu hissed.

"I'll say whatever I feel like saying!" Jakotsu snapped at him.

"Both of you! We're too busy for this! Quiet down!" Suikotsu shouted.

Jakotsu and Mukotsu gave Suikotsu a scowl before turning to their leader.

"Mukotsu's right. She's no big deal at all. She's old and fragile and ready to topple over any minute. I wonder why we've been given such an easy assignment," Bankotsu asked suspiciously. "Normally, we get big real money dealing men that have owes or have made competition too high. Not some granny who needs a twig to help her walk!"

Bankotsu turned to Renkotsu. "Who's the man behind the money?"

"Aniki, at this time they've chosen to remain anonymous, using their men to travel back and forth delivering us their messages. Some sources say, however, that it is a young woman. Younger than thirty."

Bankotsu threw the files on the ground. "Remained anonymous? Who the hell does she think she's dealing with? Some common hit man wannabe?"

"Renkotsu, does this wench not know that we are the Shichinintai!" Jakotsu snarled.

Suikotsu nodded his head. "She knows who we are, Aniki. She traveled all over Japan looking for the best assassins. 'Those titled the Shichinintai', as she put it."

Bankotsu cracked his knuckles. "I will not deal with anyone who does not want to show us their identity!"

Renkotsu cleared his throat, his arms resting on his laptop. "I have just received a private message stating that if the assignment is done on the date of next month's full moon that they will triple the amount they originally submitted."

Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. "And that amount would be how much?"

"A lot of yen," he simply stated.

Jakotsu walked over to Renkotsu. "Holy fuck! I've never seen so many zeros!" Jakotsu looked up at Suikotsu. "If we get this much dough for tripping some sun dried raisin down the stairs, I'm in!"

Bankotsu walked over to Renkotsu's seat. Bankotsu whistled.

"Screw that woman! I don't give a flying fuck who she is! Just kill granny and make off with the dough. That's a very pretty penny!" Jakotsu cried out.

Bankotsu shrugged. "What's your take on this, Renkotsu?"

"As much money as it is, we don't know the woman dealing this money."

"Okay then, it's settled. Mukotsu, I'm going to send you and Ginkotsu out to retrieve information about Miss Anonymous."

"Aniki, Mukotsu cannot possibly understand how to repair Ginkotsu if his weapons would happen to stop functioning."

The small ugly man looked at Bankotsu. "He's right, Brother. I am a master when it comes to poisons and toxins but machinery I can't deal with."

Bankotsu sighed. "Fine, fine! Renkotsu, accompany both of them. Report to me every twenty four hours on your search and sooner if anything especially helpful comes up. Suikotsu, Jakotsu and me will stay here and try to blend in with our day jobs. If anything should be found and I am not available, report it to Suikotsu immediately."

"Brother, does that mean you accept the assignment?" Renkotsu asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, we'll accept it for now. We need the money for Ginkotsu's repairs anyways. And Kyoukotsu doesn't exactly eat like a bird. Just accept and we'll go in depth of this later. Damn I'm tired!" he yawned loudly. "C'mon Jak, the shop's supposed to open early today. That means the chef will need lots of rest. I don't want you sticking toothpicks in the noodles like you did last time you didn't get enough sleep. Those poor girls ran out with bloody mouths."

Jakotsu snorted. "Feh! I wasn't sleeping!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, much! Yeah, not enough sleep… Yeah, that's it," Jakotsu corrected himself. "Ah, well! YAWN! Gotta go! Bye!" Jakotsu took off.

"See ya later, everyone. Renkotsu, you leave as soon as you guys wake up and have fun, alright? Try not to kill too many people," Bankotsu told them. He let out a huge yawn and walked to his bedroom.

"Goodnight, Aniki," the Shichinintai said loyally.

"Night, guys."

* * *

"Fucker," he muttered sleepily. "Goddamn Sundays. Who said anything about being 'fun' days?" Bankotsu yawned loudly and continued sweeping the café. 

After a while of sweeping the same place over and over again he started to fall asleep on the broom.

"Aniki! What are you doing? Business opens in thirty minutes!" Jakotsu asked him.

Bankotsu opened one sleepy eye and muttered something along the lines of 'Not now mummy.'

Jakotsu scowled. He kicked the broom and left.

The broom fell over, complete with Bankotsu on the other end of it.

"Damn Jakotsu," he groaned.

"Business that bad?"

Bankotsu looked up from his spot on the ground. "Are you laughing at me?"

The girl suppressed a giggle. "Now that would be mean." She extended her hand out which he grabbed and hauled himself up with.

"I didn't know videos games affected you that much!" she laughed.

The happy girl was wearing a red halter top in which the collar curved around the neck, sporting a Chinese style blouse. It was decorated with gold Chinese dragons and random phoenixes. The tight blue jeans that hung from her hips made the normally fancy looking blouse into fancier casual attire. Hanging from each ear was a gold hoop and her neck was complemented with a thin gold necklace. The outfit looked great together.

Bankotsu blinked at her. "Aren't you supposed to be working at the pizza shop or something?"

Kagome smiled. "No way. This week I asked Boss to let me get Sunday off. I was supposed to meet Sango but after waiting two hours later you kinda just eh, leave ya know? But I just got a call from her. She told me that she thought it was NEXT Sunday so she planned an all out training day with her dad today. Sango will be Sango!" she giggled. "So, what's up? Didn't get enough sleep? You left early enough."

"Renkotsu kept me up with some stuff he had to tell me. Oh, and he said thanks for the snack."

Kagome beamed at him. "Speaking of which, shouldn't Renkotsu be here at Ryuu today?"

Bankotsu smiled at her. "That's what we were talking about. He needed to go on a small trip."

"Wow, that's such a short notice."

"Yeah, and despite what people might think Sunday is a busy day for us. Jak and I will have to work a hellva lot harder."

"Whoa, that sucks! You look as tired as a drunken monk! I can only imagine what Jakotsu's like!"

"WHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEE! Renkotsu's not here! Hahahahaha! He's a stupid fag!" Jakotsu sang from inside the kitchen. "FAG-GOT! FAG-GOT! Ren's a FAG-GOT! Stupid Ren's a FAG-GOT!"

Bankotsu chuckled nervously and Kagome forced a smile on her face. "Well, you know Jak, he's not taking Renkotsu's week off as a big deal."

"Hey, I can help you guys out. You need the help and I've got the day off," Kagome offered. "No thanks to damn Hiraikotsu," she added quietly.

"Great! We can use the help. Kagome you're a life saver!"

"Well actually, the stuff in my back pack is." Kagome reached over and pulled out some candy. "Want some? I brought them for Sango but, well, you know."

He nodded and chewed on the chewy sweets.

"So, got an extra apron?" she grinned.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Ryuu Café! I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress!" the girl beamed down at the customers energetically. 

"Kagome was it?" the boy grinned flirtatiously. "Where have you been all my life?"

Kagome's smile twitched. "Heheh, I've been working, silly! Now, what can I get you?"

The other guy the boy was with grinned wickedly. "Lots of things but I'll settle for the Shrimp Chow Mein.

Kagome turned her neck. "And you sir?"

"Shrimp Curry, please! And I don't take it I can have you with that meal?"

Kagome feigned a fake smile. "Oh, sorry guys! I'm taken."

"Who?" one of the boys asked angrily. "I'll beat his ass!"

"Erm… Him!" Kagome pointed blindly behind her.

Both boys tilted their heads. "Oh, I ain't that type of guy. Sorry babe?" they stuttered nervously.

Kagome looked over her neck. "Ack!" she squeaked seeing Jakotsu.

Not only did he have his make up on but he also had a pink flower printed dress. The long sleeves of dress were tied back with white ribbon and his dress was almost as short as her school uniform skirt. "Yo, wench! Who are you pointing at!"

"Sorry," one of the boys mumbled.

Kagome sighed and scribbled their orders. "I'll be back to give you your orders."

"Hello and welcome to the Ryuu Café. I'm Bankotsu and I'll be your waiter. Are you ready to place your orders?"

"Gimme a piece of you any day!" the girl grinned evilly. She turned to her friends and extended both her arms, making a 'groping' action with both her hands to emphasize her point. "Call me later big boy!" The girl winked seductively at him.

_God I am_ _going to fuckin' hurl!_ he thought sickly. He took their orders down and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jak, we've got some more- what the fuck are you doing, Jakotsu!" Bankotsu screamed.

Jakotsu looked shocked at Bankotsu. "Oh, it's only you, Aniki. Heh, you scared me half to death!"

Bankotsu ignored him. "Jak! What are you doing with a FLY swatter?"

Jakotsu grinned childishly. "Some stupid ass left the back window open and some flies came into Ryuu."

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu, confused. "Weren't you the one that opened the back window?"

Jakotsu scowled. "You just had to get it out and into the open, didn't you? Had to go and rub it in, didn't you?"

"No, seriously, back on topic, Jak. What are you doing with _that_ in the kitchen?"

"Bankotsu!" Kagome gasped inaudibly running into the kitchen. "A bunch of customers have unidentified floating objects in their soup."

Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu. "JAK!"

"Waitress! Waitress!"

Kagome ran back out into the café. "Yes?"

"This soup tastes funny!"

Kagome looked rudely at him. "Then why aren't you laughing?"

Kagome hurried back into the kitchen. "Gods Bankotsu! If I hear another 'Waitress! Over here' joke I'm gonna spew! Huh?"

Bankotsu was boring holes into Jakotsu's back, who was stirring the soup cautiously.

"Bankotsu, we need you out here!"

Bankotsu nodded and glared at Jakotsu. "I don't care how much you hate girls! Don't you ever put flies in people's soup again! This is an order from your leader!"

Kagome blinked questionably at the two men.

"Uhhh, erm, Sergeant Bankotsu over and out!" he added quickly, giving stunned Jakotsu a salute.

Kagome stared at them and shook her head. "Hurry up!"

The two watched as the girl exited the kitchen. "Smooth. Yeah, smooth, Ban. Smooth." Jakotsu stated sarcastically.

Bankotsu scowled at him and left the room.

Jakotsu grinned wickedly. He slowly picked up the orange fly swatter and was about to pick off a flew more flies…

"Jak, stay away from the fly swatter! I mean it!" the voice from behind the door urged.

* * *

"Hot waiter boy! Over here!" 

Bankotsu walked over. "What seems to be the problem?"

"What's this fly doing in my soup?" she asked, pointing at the beautifully decorated bowl.

Bankotsu peered down at the floating insect. "It looks like the doggy paddle to me, ma'am," he stated bluntly.

Seeing the look on the woman's face, he sighed and replaced her soup.

"Hello, sir and welcome to the Ryuu Café. My name is Kagome and I'll be your waitress."

"Hello Kagome. My you are looking very beautiful today."

"T-Thank you!" Kagome blushed. _Do I know him? Whatever! He complimented me! Eep!_

"What can I do for you?"

"About the food right?" he grinned mischievously. "I'll have a large Pepper Steak."

"Alright then! I'll be back in a bit!" Kagome flashed a winning smile and left ito the kitchen.

"How you holding up?" she asked her co-waiter.

"Hellish. The women can't keep their hands off me. And I don't mean to sound proud of that fact. God, how many times have they attempted to grope me?"

"They sound worse than Miroku!"

"**MY SEXY MONK**! Where?" Jakotsu squealed girlishly.

Kagome forced a grin. Bankotsu growled. "Get. Back. To. Work. Jakotsu," Bankotsu barked slowly. "Or. Else," He added.

Jakotsu nodded his head furiously, noticing his friend's growing anger. Bankotsu was in no mood for games; he was damn serious.

Soon after, orders were being shot out from all directions, orders being completely done almost as quickly as they were ordered. A ring tone of "Hello and welcome to Ryuu Café" was buzzing happily and the shop was bustling with hungry Sunday customers.

"Hello. How did you find your steak?" Kagome asked the man cheerfully.

He looked at her with a perplexed face. "It was right under my noodles."

She blinked at him. "Oh, sorry!" he said shyly in that tone of his.

"Okay then, sir, here's your bill."

The boy grinned wolfishly and placed down a yen bill. "Keep the change, babe." He walked off humming merrily.

"Babe?" Kagome frowned. "I am **NOT** a pig!" she muttered under her breath, hands fisted at her sides. "But, more importantly, should I give Bankotsu the tip? I don't work here." Kagome shrugged and tossed the money in her apron. She'd talk to him about it after Ryuu Café was emptied out.

A couple of short but long hours later, all the people running in the café came to a still while the people who were in the Dragon Café walked out. It was already five o'clock pm.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome hummed cheerfully. "I wanna talk about something!"

Jakotsu scowled at the cheerful girl. "Why the hell are you still here, Pizza Bitch?"

Kagome clenched her teeth._ Why that little fucker! Stop calling me that!_

"Shut it, Shithead," Bankotsu sigh and kicked Jakotsu's shin. "She helped us out today. We should be thanking her."

Jakotsu glowered heatedly but kept his mouth shut.

"Yes, Kagome?" Bankotsu smiled sincerely at her.

**THUMP**

Kagome's eyes widened._ Omigod! What the hell was that!_

Bankotsu smiled patiently at the happy girl. Her face jumped from her happy-go-lucky self to a shocked look. "Kagome? Is something wrong?"

His worried voice snapped her out of her silent stage. "Erm, n-nothing," she muttered quietly. "I just, uh, oh! The tip!" Kagome exclaimed, remembering why she ran into the kitchen.

Bankotsu gave her a curious expression when her hands went to the pockets of her apron. "A man gave me a tip. I wanted to know if you wanted it."

Bankotsu laughed. "No! Keep it! It's a tip! You did a good job helping out. Ryuu really needed the help and we really appreciated it."

"No _we_ don't," Jakotsu muttered breathlessly.

Bankotsu shot him a glare. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu cutely with innocent eyes.

"Bullcrap," Bankotsu muttered quietly. He turned to Kagome. "No, really, _we_ do." Bankotsu tilted his head to see what Jakotsu's response would be.

Jakotsu bit his lower lip to keep from commenting.

Bankotsu gave him a bitter smile and looked back at Kagome.

"Keep it. You deserve it. Thanks."

Kagome smiled back at him. "No, thank you! You saved a school girl's Sunday!"

Kagome began taking her apron off.

Bankotsu watched with interested eyes as her thin perfect fingers fumbled adorably with the strings of her apron. Bankotsu heard someone coughing and turned to glare at Jakotsu who began whistling unknowingly.

Kagome smiled at both of them. "Thanks again! If you need any help don't hesitate to call! Well, not during school cause my cell's off or might ring in class but any other time!" Kagome grinned cheekily at Bankotsu and then stuck her tongue out at Jakotsu. She quickly ran out of the café, not wanting to see Jakotsu's next reaction.

"ANIKI! DID YOU SEE WHAT THAT WENCH JUST DID!" Jakotsu screamed.

Bankotsu sighed. _Here we go again._

Bankotsu laid his head against the kitchen table, half sleeping half wake but definitely not listening to Jakotsu's ramblings. He nodded his head to Jakotsu's statements and shrieking, praying the torture would stop soon.

"AND YOU! ENCOURAGING THE WENCH BY NOT LETTING ME KILL HER!"

"Jak, I hate to break it to you but, ya know, we can't kill her."

"WHAT! WHY NOT! CAUSE SHE FLIRTED WITH MY ANIKI!"

Bankotsu twitched. "Jakotsu, I told you. I'm not interested in you. Or her for that matter." Bankotsu inhaled. "Definitely not you," he murmured under his breath.

"Oh yeah huh?" Jakotsu lowered his voice. "You sure were looking awfully hard at her! I tell you! IT'S A SPELL! SHE'S SOME KIND OF EVIL MASTER YOUKAI!"

Bankotsu closed his eyes. Torture. Pure torture.

_When will this hell stop?_

_

* * *

_Hey everyone one! If you're reading this note you've obviously stuck with Assassin Cafe (or are interested in how it will turn out!) From here on out the rating will start to kick in. Big hint. I love romance and hot assassins that kick ass a.k.a. Bankotsu.** Translation?** More fluff between Kagome-chan and Bankotsu-chan and more action/killing (Yay! Attempts to carry Banryuu but with no success)and more characters will unfold! 

The chapters might not come out as often as I'd like because of two factors. One, damn school. Mine is freakin' huge! I got lost to pretty much every class. o.O And second, I'll be making another story as you all know, the name of it will be "Soldier Boy". (Oh and by the way Satsue, I never knew about that fiction! I'll probably go check it out the minute I find it!) It should definitely be out by Sunday tops!

And to all my reviewers; I fucking love you all! (hugs Ban-chan) Every single one of your reviews gives me some weird boost of energy (a lot worse than sugar!) and I get in the possessive mood to write a fic! (Hand over heart) Especially all you reviewers who take a peek during school hours! I can't, **_unfortunately_**. My Computer teacher scares me... Lol.

Oh and by the way Li, thanks for tellling me. The website I get some of my information from says its 'Arimi'. Since I've stuck this far with 'Arimi' I'll just continue on with it. Thanks though! See ya next chapter! Or sooner! Whatever comes first! Jamatane!


	7. An Assassin's Night Out!

Despite my being late to 2 classes I don't think either of them marked me late! Yay! Lol, sorry. But because of my good day I wanted to spread some of my extra joy! Behold! A new Assassin Cafe Update! Enjoy reading Chapter Seven, 'An Assassin's Night Out'!

* * *

"Damn." 

Bankotsu's head clunked against the flat hard surface of the table. _Another evil ass fuckin' day…_

"Any news from 'Renkotsu the fag'?" Jakotsu asked Bankotsu nonchalantly while scrubbing dishes clean. 'Renkotsu the fag' was Renkotsu's name while he was away, every couple of minutes Jakotsu would spur it out just to spite him. Even if he wasn't at the café.

"No news is good news. This time it isn't good," Bankotsu replied. "It's been three days already and they haven't even found one hair of that anonymous bitch woman," Bankotsu groaned. "And the damn schoolgirls' screaming is starting to bore a hole in my head. I think I've got every pick up line memorized by now. I can start a damn gallery!"

Jakotsu grinned at Bankotsu. "Woman are the hell of this earth. They need to go back where they belong!" Jakotsu walked over to the small closet in the corner of the room.

"No Jak. You _still _can't kill the customers whether or not they have a lump down there. It's wrong to kill innocent people for game."

Jakotsu snorted. "As if you never killed some innocent girl."

Bankotsu looked up. "Why 'girl'? We were talking about people in general."

"I know that. I just hate them."

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu longer. "You still can't kill them so put Jakotsutou away."

Jakotsu scowled and placed the sword back into the closet. "But Aniki!" Jakotsu moaned childishly.

"Don't you 'Aniki' me, Jak! I've known for you for years. I know all your tricks."

Changing the topic, Jakotsu frowned. "Aniki, who's outside doing the serving? Renkotsu the fag's not here so…"

The frown on Jakotsu's face hardened when realization came to him. "ANIKI! Please tell me that wench is **NOT** here!"

Bankotsu supported his head up with his hand, a small smirk playing on his face. "You are so damn smart Jakotsu." His grin grew seeing Jakotsu's reaction.

"I will not have her working here! It will ruin business!"

Bankotsu just grinned. "Actually, you should be happy that she's working here. She brought back all the business that you scared away. I think I say this with all the men in mind but a schoolgirl waitress is highly addicting."

Jakotsu glowered at Bankotsu. "You are thinking like Mukotsu! Get your head out of your ass! We have better things to do!" The man muttered angrily as he continued working. "Besides, I'm a man and I think that whore should die."

"Hellllooooooh!" Kagome sang, jumping through the kitchen swinging door dramatically. "Business was smashing!" she announced cheerfully, making a fisted hand.

"Why are you here?" Bankotsu asked, his arm still supporting his head. "You don't have to volunteer for any longer than you have to. Normally, after the first two hours you head home."

Kagome beamed at him. "It's so cool! I met a lot of my classmates. I didn't know Arimi, Yuka, and Eri became regulars here though. Guess Arimi loved her noodles!"

Bankotsu forced a smile on his face. "You know, you didn't have to close shop."

"Yeah, but we're best friends!" Kagome gave a friendly smile. "And really? What the hell are friends for?" She gave him a small pat on the back of his broad shoulder. "Besides, rumors on Ryuu Café have spread pretty far in my school. They gossip about a hot guy who works there, saying he's got 'buns of steel!'"

Bankotsu blinked at her, a slight red tinge blessing his cheeks.

Jakotsu smirked evilly.

"And I'm still waiting to meet him!" she teased.

Kagome laughed and waved her hand. "See ya later, Bankotsu. I got to head home. I don't have much homework but Bio's due on Friday." Kagome flashed both men a smile before exiting out the kitchen door.

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu. "Hey, you came to Ryuu on a bike right?"

Jakotsu arched an eyebrow, digging in his pockets. "Yeah, I rode one of our motorcycles here." Jakotsu eyed Bankotsu. "Why?"

Bankotsu smiled. "Hey, gimme the keys."

"What! Why!" Jakotsu screamed, holding the keys protectively against his chest.

"Isn't it obvious? Kagome's house is quite a walk from here."

"It it's not that far! Bankotsu, it's not even a mile! That fat ass needs to lose weight anyway!" Jakotsu eyed him, nodding his head slowly. "I saw her eating some of the **FORTUNE COOKIES**!" he shrieked, flailing his arms about.

Bankotsu stood up. "So? It's almost eight o'clock! You don't know how many weirdoes and killers are there out there!"

Jakotsu snorted. "Hello? Earth to Bankotsu! We ARE the killers. Duh. Mercenaries! Assassins! Slaughterers! Murderers! Executioners! Slayers! We are **ALL** of the above!"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Just give me the damn keys."

Jakotsu sighed and tossed the keys to Bankotsu. "Don't be too late. Fagkotsu might send his message early."

Bankotsu nodded his head and ran out the back door.

* * *

Kagome opened her cell phone. "Is it really that late?" Kagome glanced up at the sky. Because it was fall, the sky turned darker than the usual summer brightness that she became accustomed to. 

"Mom's probably worrying like nuts."

Eyeing her cell phone, she frowned and opened it again, brushing it against her side to open it. Instead of flipping open though, it fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Shit," she muttered tiredly. Once she placed a foot outside of the Dragon Café, all the weariness of school, the whole volunteering waitress, and life came right back to her. Sighing, she bent down and grabbed the phone off the floor.

"You little satanic device. I don't know why I bother saving your ass."

A loud screeching zoomed towards her, stopping abruptly beside her. "Talking to your phone again?" a cocky voice replied smugly.

Kagome whipped her head around. "OH SHIT!" she screamed swinging her arm across the person's face.

"Dammit!" Bankotsu howled, clutching his swelling cheek. "What the hell Kagome!"

Kagome opened her eyes. Her heart beat slowed down seeing a familiar face. Kagome's face broke into a smile and she leapt at Bankotsu.

"Omigod! Omigod! Omigod! I'm sooo sorry! I thought you were a stalker! I thought I was gonna die! And boy! You scared the hell outta me! Were you trying to give me a heart attack!" Kagome explained rapidly, squeezing Bankotsu tighter in her arms.

"Ka-Kagome! I can't… bre-breathe!" he choked. He felt as if his face was going to turn purple any minute.

"Omigod! I'm sooo sorry!" Kagome released him from her death grip. "Are you okay?" she said slowly, placing her arm on his shoulder.

"Heh," he said slowly, inhaling deeply, "I think I'll live."

Kagome had a small smile on her features seeing her friend's face. Being alone at night wasn't the best feeling. She always felt as if she were going to be kidnapped or raped or something creepy like that. Kind of like the damn programs her mom watched.

Kagome's smile little by little retreated into a tiny frown. "Bankotsu, why are you on this street? Your house is the total opposite of Ryuu. Did you take a wrong road?"

Bankotsu grinned boyishly at her, one strong tanned arm on the handles of the navy streaked bike. He slipped the glasses perched on his nose to the top of his head. "Jump on!"

Kagome looked at him blankly for a minute. A small smile was tugging at the edge of her mouth but she bit it back. "And if I refuse?"

His bad ass expression changed to something along the lines of being startled. Smirking, he cracked his knuckles. "I'll throw you on."

Kagome pretended to be insulted and placed both hands smartly on her hips. "Well! I never! Boys these days are so rude! Go away!" She wiggled her hips to give off a cute effect.

Bankotsu sighed. "Oh well, then Kagome-babe. See ya later!" He saluted her and brought his glasses down to his eyes. He began moving out of parking alignment. He carelessly veered the handles one more time and zoomed off.

"Oh wait! I was just joking! Bankotsu!" Kagome cried out, attempting to catch up to the speedy vehicle. Her cell phone slipped from her grip and she tripped over it.

"Ite!" Kagome cried rubbing her aching rear. Her head turned to glare at her cell phone. "People can say any shit they want! To me, you will and always will be out to ruin me!" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the phone. She got up carefully and bent down to pick up her cell.

"Pink lace, eh? Trying to get someone's attention, are we?"

Kagome jumped. "Hey!" Her hands held her skirt down. "You perv!"

Bankotsu smirked at her.

Kagome huffed and began to continue walking. "Bankotsu! At this rate you will be worse than Miroku!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow. "The Miroku I know?"

Kagome looked back at him, thinking her words over. "Nah, never mind. You'd have to run a worldwide brothel agency to be worse than him."

Bankotsu shot her an apologetic smile. Kagome smiled back, unable to not forgive his cute face.

She carefully slipped in behind him and pulled out her expensive sunglasses from her backpack. "And to answer your question earlier, yes I am!"

Bankotsu smirked, feeling her slip behind him. He could feel her long legs rubbing accidentally against his clothed ones. Once she was snuggled in, she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled towards him. He could now feel her full breasts against his back and her hot breath was tickling his ear.

"BANKOTSU!"

"What!" he screamed.

"Weren't you listening! I ask you forty times if you know where my house is!"

Bankotsu scowled. "I know where your damn house is, woman! I've been there before!"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him playfully and flicked his ear before he zoomed off, muttering something incoherently.

"So Renkotsu's gonna be coming back Saturday, right?"

Bankotsu looked over his glasses. "Yeah. Don't worry you'll be free from Ryuu's grasp in less than four days."

Kagome laughed. "You know, putting it that way makes it seem a lot longer!" Kagome smiled. "Besides, you know I'll pay Ryuu a visit every once in a while!"

Bankotsu looked up at the girl behind him. Her head was poking out from over his shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing! I just really like the wind in my face," she replied.

Bankotsu laughed and turned his neck and blew in her face, his minty breath brushing her cheeks.

Kagome frown. "Hey! What was that for?"

He shrugged. "You said you like wind in your face. So I helped."

Kagome shook her head. "You think you're such a smart ass, huh?"

"Don't you know it!" He laughed.

Kagome retreated behind his back. She leaned her head against his powerful build, fatigue finally catching up to her. She watched attentively as his long dark black braid thrashed around her elegantly. Unintentionally, one of her hands left his waist to reach out and grasp his long hair.

Feeling one of her hands move, Bankotsu watched her from the side of his eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw her trying to catch his flailing tress.

"Kagome, want to stop somewhere and eat?" he asked her.

Snapping back to reality, she pried her eyes away from the flowing braid and directed her attention to its owner. "Uh, sure but I didn't bring too much cash with me."

"I'll buy, don't worry about that." He made a left turn into a KFC.

"Wow, you sure are rich aren't you?" Kagome giggled.

"Unless you want to go further up and go to an Izakaya," he smiled.

"Either way I don't mind but we're already here so," Kagome responded.

The navy motorcycle rode up into a parking space.

Walking into the food place, it smelt of fresh chicken and some spices.

"Are you ready?" the lady asked from behind the desk. Bankotsu placed his order and looked at Kagome. She was eyeing the menu, trying to make her choice. "Erm, I think… That one!" she pointed at the menu. The lady looked up, nodded and typed in the order. She handed Bankotsu the receipt and went into the back.

Kagome looked down at the receipt. Bankotsu looked at her.

"Yeah, I do eat a lot," she smiled shyly. "Don't worry though, I promise I'll pay you back."

He grinned at her. "My ass. I can't let you pay for that. Chicken isn't the cheapest thing in Japan," he told her.

"That's why I said I'll pay for it! It's too much money!"

Bankotsu snorted and handed the lady some money. He took the bag and walked over to a booth.

"Really though, Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu sighed. "Kagome, have you seen my house?"

Kagome became quiet. She remembered. _Its hard to forget a house that towers all the rest in the neighborhood._ "Yeah," she said slowly.

Bankotsu nodded.

"But I don't want to intrude or anything!" Kagome sat on the opposite side of him.

"Kagome. Remember you told me this? What the hell are friends for?"

Kagome pouted. "That's not playing fair! You can't use my words against me!"

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" he laughed before biting on a piece of chicken.

Kagome exhaled deeply. "I'm not going to win, am I?"

"The day Jakotsu doesn't hate girls," Bankotsu laughed.

"Damn… Oh well." Kagome picked up her chicken meal and chewed thoughtfully on a strip.

"So, how were the banana uniformed bimbos?"

Bankotsu looked like he was going to be sick.

"They're the worst! They have very devious minds!"

Both began chatting about different things, like what the customers did and Jakotsu's recent schemes on trying to destroy the female population. Their happy chatter was disturb when a ringing sound came from Kagome's yellow bag.

"Mom," Kagome said lifelessly looking at the caller ID. She hesitantly opened it. "Moshi, moshi, this is Kagome speaking. No. Er, no… No Mom, I told you I'm not being followed! I'm getting a ride from one of my friends! No, it's not Houjo! Mom, please! Does Houjo look the kind to drive? Eh? NO! Definitely not him!" Kagome blushed furiously. "I'll be home in a bit, so can you please? Yeah, bye!" Kagome quickly hung up.

Bankotsu looked at her.

"My mom just wanted to know where I was and if I was being followed."

Bankotsu continued looking at her.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I told her I wasn't being followed."

"Kagome, since your mom's worrying, we should probably head back. It's almost nine thirty."

Kagome nodded and put her unfinished food in the bag which she then discarded into her backpack.

"Let's go!" Kagome announced.

* * *

"This one right?" Bankotsu asked, pulling over. 

"I thought you knew," Kagome laughed.

Bankotsu ignored her and parked the bike. They both walked up to Kagome's door. She pulled out her keys and began shuffling through them. She picked one out and pushed it into the keyhole, turned it and the door opened. Kagome turned to him.

"Hey want anything for the road?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "No, but I have one question to ask you."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Bankotsu breathed in. "You said like an hour ago that there was someone you liked."

Kagome eyed him suspiciously.

"I was just curious if it was someone I knew."

Kagome began laughing. "Oh, yeah! You definitely know him! So does Jakotsu!" Kagome's laughing subsided to a light giggling, "Okay so bye! I'll see you at three tomorrow!"

Bankotsu sighed walking towards the Shichinintai's bike. A low vibration came from his back pocket. He reached out and took out his cell phone. "No. No shit! You've got something, Ren? I'll be right over!"

Bankotsu ran to the motorcycle, jumped on and took off, not bothering to pull down his sunglasses.

Unknowing to him, a pair of brown eyes saw the whole scene.

* * *

Hey everyone! How ya doing? Hope you liked this chapter! Losta fluff! Joking! I can be a lot worse with the fluff! But honestly, I'm like (O.O). I got a lot of reviews for Chapter Six. (cries) You know how I get when I receive a lot of reviews (Big BIG grin!). Now my dad's curious about this 'fanfiction thing' I'm so into! (He saw my face when I logged onto my account!) Well, whatever. It's been a while since I replied to reviewers so today is your lucky day, my lovely fans!

* * *

Chibiaddicted - Yep! And I made another update! Just for you otakus! 

kakashisninjadogs - Lol. Your review made me laugh! No sugar please! ahem!pocky!ahem! Just joking! Thanx about the Jak comment though! I think I portray him nicely, yes?

SesshomarusGirl15 - Thanx! (hugs you back) But I do it for you guys! Without you, it would've never worked out!

satsu - Hehehe. Don't feel bad. For a short while I really did write lemons. It was kinda different and I like a good challenge! As for the perv comment, I've got a 'Bishounen Watcher' shirt so I can't talk! Let the fluff be with you too!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl - Was this chapter to your liking? I'll tell you something though! The plot will thicken! (Kagome slams hand over my mouth) Bankotsu starts laughing. " Blabber mouth."

punkgoddess - Yes, Jakotsu and the flies. (starts laughing) He can be so... How do you say? So Jakotsu! Thanx for telling me your fav part!

Li Yeung - Thanx for everything and I'm delighted that you enjoy this fic so much!

Jazzy - Guess what, Jazzy? You also FUCKING ROCK! Thanx for the cool and expressive comment :)

LynGreenTea- Okies! (wags tail obediantly)

rpgfan04 - You can expect another chapter! Should be coming out probably early next week or this weekend.

kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH - Ya know, that's an interesting thought... (smirks evilly)

Insanesk8rchick - UPDATED!

reki-sama- (smiles) We definitely know who's the comic relief in 'Assassin Cafe'!

kawaiikity - Believe me, kawaiikitty. With all these reviews I've been getting, I'll get killed if I don't continue writing:P

Hoku-chan - I wholeheartedly agree. Jak's cool! Lol, and as for all your questions, you'll have to read on to find out!

Sqiggles- Glad ya like Assassin Cafe! Hope you liked this chapter. I also hope to see more of your cute Bankotsu x Kagome drabbles. (Kagome plushie twirls Bankotsu plushie's hair)

DudettRin101 - UPDATED!

SilverHawkAngel - Well, yep. I can see why Kagome's a bit erked. Luckily she doesn't work as a plumber!

Vixen Of The Flame - Wow, love's deep! By the way, I just love the quotes on your profile! _"Bitching should be left to those who do it properly, who have perfected the art form over the years: women and gay men."_ Jakotsu and Kagome fit this quote well, right? lol

ashley41791 - UPDATED! lol. I need a stamp!

bakasaru2 - I'll keep it moving! Ehehehe, _'Ganbatte'_ that's a new compliment for me! Thanx!

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely comments! I found this quote in my planner and it pretty much describes how all fanfiction authors feel when a good review is sent to them! 

(drum roll)

_**I can live for three months on a good compliment. - Mark Twain**_

(end of drum roll)

Help me live longer! Lol, just joking! Just enjoy the story. You do that much and I'll keep it coming! (Sending me feedback doesn't hurt though!)

By the way, an Izakaya is like a pub. Its pretty informal and is kinda hard to describe. Here's some info off the world wide web:

Izakaya are drinking places that offer a variety of small dishes, such as robata (grilled food), salads and finger food. It is probably the most popular restaurant type among the Japanese people. Izakaya tend to be informal, and the people at one table usually share all dishes, rather than ordering and eating individually.

Hope that helps.

Hehehe, and there are KFCs in Japan!


	8. Another Day, Another Date

Sorry for the long no-update. Enjoy this chappie!

* * *

Kagome watched wearily through her window as her friend picked up his cell. His face had done a complete circle, probably from what the person on the other line had said. He quickly shut his phone and ran straight to the motorcycle, not bothering to even pulled his sunglasses down. 

She narrowed her eyes. Something was going on with Bankotsu that he wasn't telling her. Acting stupid was one thing she had perfected; she could act like a complete moron if she needed to. Very few people could tell the difference, one of those people being Sango Hiraikotsu herself. Although to most people that little trick seems to be incredibly ridiculous, Kagome knew better. Acting clueless had let her in on lots of information many other people didn't have access to. Acting dumb made other people less tense around her. That was good.

So naturally she had an eye for anything overly suspicious.

For now, she wouldn't do anything; she would just leave this information in a folder and return to it when she next needed it.

* * *

A girl dashed in through the swinging door. "Hey Bankotsu." 

The boy smiled at her. "I'm done with my break. You can take yours now if you want."

Kagome grinned. "Thanks, but I'll serve a few more tables first." Kagome looked around, searching for something. "Hey where's Strawberry eggs?"

Raised one eyebrow he chuckled slightly, pointing to the room down.

Before she even took a step Jakotsu walked in. "Why are you still here?"

Kagome scowled. "I work here! Er, I volunteer here!"

Bankotsu sighed. It was a long day; he really didn't feel up to hearing Kagome and Jakotsu's bickering. Admitting that though, their comments and colorful language did spice life up and taught him phrases he'd never even dreamed of, but one tends to get tired after a couple of days.

Bankotsu walked out of the door.

"CUNT SUCKER!"

"DICK MOLESTER!"

Some of the customers blinked questioningly at the waiter, who stood in the way of the door's, and racket's, path.

"Guys!" he hissed.

"BALL SMASHER!"

"FRUITY TOOTY-ASS!"

Getting ferociously aggravated, Bankotsu screamed thunderously at them. "WILL YOU DAMN PEOPLE CUT IT OUT!"

Utter silence replaced the deafening screeching noise.

Two people walked out, one a girl and one a boy.

Kagome grinned watching Jakotsu. She had a perfectly bruised cheek and a few scratches on her arm.

Jakotsu, on the other hand, had obviously lost this fight. He had a pair of colorful black eyes and was leaning over, holding himself.

"Bitch!" he hissed. The pain was unbearable, even for one of the strongest men in Japan. "S'cuse me, Aniki," he whispered, crawling to the nearest restroom.

Bankotsu looked at Kagome. She sniggered triumphantly, planting her hands on her hips and raising her head up proudly. "I knew all those long painful days at the martial arts camp with Sango would pay off some day!"

"You realize that the chef is now out of order?"

Kagome blinked. "Uh, oops?" she giggled nervously, before skipping off merrily.

Kagome went back into the kitchen to clean her face out.

She held out two index fingers and pushed the edge of her lips up, making her mouth into a curvy and big cheesy smile. Holding it like that, she ran out side and began serving tables.

"Hello and welcome to Ryuu Kafe! I'm Kagome and I'll be your waitress!"

The boy looked amusingly up at her. "Kagome-love, don't you ever get tired of saying the same stuff again and again?"

Kagome gave him an honest smile. "Yeah, but you know. A job's a job."

He grinned at her. "I'll be having the usual, Kagome-love."

Kagome nodded her head and ran into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jakotsu!"

The man turned around. "What do you want, bitch?"

"Shut up. I need two orders. Both are from men, so don't bother poisoning them."

Jakotsu looked relieved.

"One order is a peppered steak, large."

Jakotsu nodded. "And the other?"

"The other is a Mongolian Beef, large extra spicy. It's from a super hot guy." Kagome whistled. "And he's single from the looks of it. Maybe I should try my hand at him." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Jakotsu's eyes began to sparkle. "REALLY?" he squealed girlishly. "Omigod!" Jakotsu began to cook at an inhuman speed, flipping broiling steaks over, adding vegetables, and that's pretty much all a normal person's eyes could see. In a matter of five minutes, both order were complete.

Jakotsu added another slice of Mongolian Beef to the platter. He also tossed in two extra fortune cookies. "Give him my number!" Jakotsu smiled. He handed Kagome a slip of paper. "Tell him it's a special from the master, single, handsome chef."

Kagome grinned. "Will do, Jak!" Kagome walked out of the kitchen and laid against the wall.

"Jakotsu, you are so dumb!" She giggled. She walked over to Bankotsu.

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Kagome. What's up? You gonna be taking your break anytime soon?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, if it's alright I'll be taking my break now."

Bankotsu said, "Sure, Go right ahead."

Kagome walked over to the table where her friend sat. "So, Kouga was it?" she grinned.

He snorted. "You only see me every day, Kagome-love."

She laughed. "I know! Just kidding!"

"Can I sue your ass for being too damn sexy?"

"Har har! Kouga, bite your tongue!" she smiled sarcastically.

"Okay, then can I sue you for taking forever with my order?"

"No. I'm on break." Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"So, did that bitch Biology teach give us any homework today?"

Kagome gave him a straight expression. "Please tell me that you're joking."

He shook his head.

"Kouga! She gave us an assignment in the beginning of the week, baka!"

Kagome shoved some food in her mouth. "Damn! Strawberry eggs may suck male balls but he cooks like hell!" Kagome complimented in her own funny way.

Kouga gave her a very, very confused look.

"Very long story. Deep, deep history!" Kagome said swallowing another chunk of meat.

"Hey, Kagome! Did Sango tell you about that teen party they're holding next week?"

Kagome shook her head, the noodle dangling from her mouth swaying in sync with her head.

"Well, a huge group of sophomores, including me, are going to throw a bad ass party! You should come!"

Kagome smiled. "Ya know? I'd love to go. But-"

**"KAGOME! BANKOTSU SAYS YOU'RE TURNED ON!"**

Kagome whipped her head around at the sound of her name. But as soon as she did that she instantly regretted it. All eyes were glued to her figure.

"Erm, hi?" Kagome forced a smile on her face and waved a trembling hand in their direction. "Heh, no show here people…"

Kagome bolted into the kitchen.

"JAKOTSU!" she hissed. Her face was a dark shade of crimson, from angry or embarrassment, one could not tell and her hands were fisted so tight they were turning a pale purplish color.

Jakotsu turned around. "Yes, pizza bitch?" he said innocently.

Kagome scowled. "Why did you do that?"

Jakotsu laughed. "Bankotsu told me to."

Kagome turned to Bankotsu, eyes flickering incomparable hate.

Bankotsu was sitting on a seat which was leaning back with his feet on the table. "Don't look at me like that. I told Jak to tell you your break was over," he snorted loudly. "Not that you were turned on."

Kagome glared at Jakotsu. He stuck his tongue out at her and continued cooking.

"Well, I got to hurry up," Bankotsu got up and walked outside. "Kagome, you should hurry up, too."

Both people watched Bankotsu leave. "Jakotsu, is it me or is Bankotsu a bit pissed off right now?"

Jakotsu gave her a sideways glance. "It's you."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered, flicking him a thin, perfect finger.

"Heh, you ask wench," he growled, cooking some shrimp and seafood.

"Shut it, Strawberry ball sucker," Kagome snarled. "I'm not in the mood right now." She began walking out of the room.

"You're never in the mood," he smirked quietly. Quickly and skillfully, Jakotsu locked on to his target and launched a piece of food.

_SCORE!_

_Hehehe,_ Jakotsu cackled happily_. Just wait til you take your break, little pizza bitch! Your food's gonna be so drugged you won't be able to tell if you're looking through your ass or your eyes!_

Jakotsu stopped laughing for a minute. "Wait one second... I just call her from..."

"Shit..."

* * *

Bankotsu walked through the kitchen door, notepad in hand. "Hey Kag." 

"Hey Bankotsu."

He smiled at her, turned forward and then did a double take. "What the fuck? Was that a shrimp in her hair?"

Jakotsu laughed viciously. "Nope. That's pizza bitch's new hair accessory."

Bankotsu stared at Jakotsu for a while. "Yeah right… Anyway, can we have a small Pork Chop Suey?"

Jakotsu nodded. "Of course my beloved Aniki!"

Bankotsu began walking out the door. "And Jak?"

"Yes?"

"Without the worms this time."

"ANIKI!" Jakotsu howled. "You're no fun!"

* * *

"Hey, business was pretty slow today, huh?" 

"Yeah it was," Bankotsu replied. He dug in his pockets and pulled out the motorcycle keys. "Want a lift?" Bankotsu grinned at her.

Kagome beamed at him and began following him obediently. Something nearby moved and caught Kagome's attention. She turned her head and squinted her eyes. "Kouga? Is that you?"

The boy leaning against the brick wall shot her a smirking grin. He wore a tight brown shirt and a pair of black loose jeans that really brought out his dark hair. "The one and only, at your service!"

"Hey! Nice shirt!" Kagome walked over to him and playfully poking Kouga's chest. "Hey, Bankotsu! Look! Kouga's here!"

Bankotsu stared at him callously. "Yeah and?"

Kagome looked taken aback. Her face completely changed then something occurred to her. "Oh! Hehehe! Silly me! Bankotsu!" She said looking at him. "This is Kouga!" Her hand pointed to the boy leaning against the wall. "Kouga. Bankotsu. Bankotsu. Kouga."

"Hey!" Kouga waved at Bankotsu, who, other than shrugging his shoulders, didn't acknowledge him.

Turning back to Kouga, Kagome smiled at him. "Kouga-kun, what are you doing here?"

Kouga grinned playfully. "Why? Kagome-love, I came here to escort you to your home. Why else would I have come back here?"

Kagome laughed. "It's alright Kouga. I already have an escort!" As if on cue, her coffee brown eyes glanced over to Bankotsu, who was sitting on the azure streaked bike. "Bankotsu's been dropping me off after Ryuu's closed up so you don't have to worry."

Kouga looked over Kagome's shoulder, glaring at the smirking man. Kouga narrowed his eyes. _Stupid fucker…_A tiny smile crept on Kouga's face, but he quickly hid it away. "Kagome-love, is that right?"

Kagome nodded her head.

Kouga heaved a sigh. "Alright then, I'll just take the train back home." Kouga turned and began walking away sullenly.

_Train?_ "Kouga! Wait!"

Kouga blinked at Kagome. "Yeah?"

"You came so far just to pick me up?"

Kouga smiled weakly at her. "I just thought that you had to walk home alone. With all the reports of young beautiful missing girls, I thought that you might want some company to accompany you back home, safe and sound."

Kagome's lips quivered. _Aww. How sweet of him… I can't just let him run over here and realize that he never needed to pick me up. _At a snail's pace, Kagome turned around, smiling that small smile she gave Bankotsu whenever she mess up a customer's order.

Bankotsu searched through Kagome's eyes. It was damn palpable what she was going to tell him.

"Um, Bankotsu?"

"Your mom's gonna kick my ass," he stated quietly.

Kagome chuckled evenly. "I told you, Bankotsu! It was only that one day when she watched the entire late night marathon of CSI," Kagome argued. "And forgot to drink her morning coffee," she added shyly.

He raised his eyebrow.

"I know Kouga from school! He's in a bunch of my classes!"

Bankotsu did not look convinced.

Kagome huffed loudly. "Okay! Fine! Whatever! You can yell at me all you want when I come in tomorrow at the Dragon Café! Go ahead! But right now I'm going with Kouga! Man! You act like my dad!" Kagome sighed dramatically and began walking off with Kouga, who sneered at Bankotsu teasingly.

Kagome turned around. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? You can have my head then!" Kagome told him. Instantly after she said that, she turned to Kouga and began chatting away joyously, like that little disagreement only a few seconds ago never happened.

Watching her carefully, he shook his head, causing his braid to whip around wildly.

In a low quiet voice he began saying something.

_But I don't want to be your dad. I want to be your…

* * *

_

Chappie Update! Yay! Sorry this one came out late. Normally I don't take this long but my teachers love to torment me. I give them good grades and in return they automatically assume I want more work! Ha, well I really hope this chapter appealed to you readers. It probablyerked a fewof youconsidering everyone's favorite couple got into a little _disagreement_. Wait until the next chapter update to find out what happens next! Because I love reviewers I'm bringing a bit of the spotlight over to (drum roll) Review Replies! (At this rate I'll be doing this every chap!)

* * *

Chibiaddicted- I updated but sorry about the delay. Hope you liked it. 

DudettRin101- Really? You think Assassin Cafe's cool? Heh, how many of my reviewers agree with that?

kakashisninjadogs- Fagkotsu... Yeah, it does sound pretty addicting, worse than sake... (--.--)

satsu- Heh, one, only time will tell. Two, my Bishounen shirt! Hehehe, I had to go to a convention to get that damn shirt:) Hope you have as much love for this chapter!

Insanesk8rchick- Glad you like it!

punkgoddess - Yes! He's one of those sexy gay men you can't hate. Sorta like Nuriko (Fushigi Yuugi) (begins to blush) Is Assassin Cafe that great? Whoa...

ashley41791- Yeah, it's more expensive than fish. Japan is an islandish place so fish is more plentiful and chicken, well, probably drown or something! Yes, tellyour mom fanfiction is good for you. :D

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- (Kagome isglaring at me and Bankotsu is chugging sake in the corner of the room) C'mon, Kagome! I have to say SOMETHING! (Keeps glaring) Fine! (turns to you) You think I'm a good writer? Thanks a lot! And Kagome can be quite clumsy can't she? (Kagome drops jaw) "No that _THING_ is out to get me! You are all just too blind to see it! It's Satan!" (Bankotsu peers up from sake bottle) "No comment."

LynGreenTea- UPDATED!

Black-rose23- Omigods, you people sure know how to make an author blush!I hope you'll continue to love the story! That's one of my new goals! (scribbles on notebook) See:P

rpgfan04- That would suck if she did kill him wouldn't it? Lol,oh crap! I killed my future boyfriend!

Suggaro- (New skin color is red) Wow, really? So you like both of my stories? You have good taste in fanfiction! Lol! My story is awesome-full! Yay!

sabrinaw- Hope this chapter made you laugh!

Vixen Of The Flame- No prob! Your quotes were making me laugh!

reki-sama- Lol, I hope you didn't die waiting for this update!

SilverHawkAngel- Yeah, maybe around Chapter 10 it'll start to pick up.

Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji- (O.O) (drops chicken on the floor) Eep! Don't kill me! Murder by poultry doesn't look good in the headlines! And in answer to your first comment, yeah, besides,one gets tired of Wacdonalds being the only food place in wonderful fanfic world, right?

SesshomarusGirl15- I'm glad that you like them!

sessmaruspunk- Thanks for the compliment!

darklight989- (starts laughing) Alright! I'll try not to delay with Chapter 9. Wow, already working on Chapter 9? Time passes by quick!

* * *

I love you all. My ego right now is probably so big I'll need Banryuu to pop it!

(Bankotsu steps up) "I can help with that!" (evil sexy smirk)

Erm, no thanks? Maybe later?

"Ooh me! I'll kill her!"

(Jakotsu runs up and pulls out Jakotsutou)

(O.O) Uh, Bankotsu, a little help here?

* * *

Lol, too much pocky! 

Jamatane, minna-san! (See ya later, everyone!)

SangOtaku6


	9. Late Night Cruisin': Teenaged Style!

Chapter Nine of Ansatsusha Kafe, Late Night Cruisin': Teenaged Style!

* * *

"SANGO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" 

Sango yawned loudly and scratched her head, peering over her back pack.

_Three o'clock._

Walking over to her low window, she lifted it up and poked her head outside.

Face-to-face with her best friend's grinning smile, Sango seriously thought about shutting the window in her face and going back to bed. But she decided against it.

Sango rubbed her tired eyes irritably. "What's up, Kagome-chan?" she murmured sleepily. She gave out a loud groan.

Kagome grinned at her.

Waking up a bit more, Sango eyed Kagome. "What are you up to?"

Still grinning.

* * *

Sango scowled. "B-But today's our day!" Sango cried, tying her hair in a high ponytail. 

"I know," said Kagome. "It's just that Bankotsu's been really down lately and he won't tell me why! I could at least assume_ something_ if he was a girl but he's too built to be a girl! Even Strawberry eggs doesn't compare to being feminine!"

Sango laughed. "Maybe he likes you!"

Kagome coughed loudly. "No way! Me? And Bankotsu? Ha! Me and him are total best friends and nothing more!"

Sango sneered. "Best friends make the best couples!" she pointed out.

Kagome smiled, holding Sango's folded hands in her own. "Really? I didn't know you felt that way, Sango! Which one of us should wear the dress?" Kagome puckered her lips up, moving closer to Sango.

Sango's eyes jumped open. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed shoving Kagome away speedily.

Kagome snickered, planting her hands on her hips arrogantly. "You said it yourself! Best friends make the best couples!" Kagome went into the washroom to change her pants. "Besides, you and Miroku are pretty good friends!" Kagome popped out of the bathroom with a pair of looser pants.

At hearing her comment, Sango's face changed several degrees hotter and she began screaming random colorful language at Kagome, hurling all the plushies she could get her hands on.

"ATTACK OF THE PLUSH!" Sango hollered, teddy bears and little demon anime plushies flying everywhere.

Kagome grinned, picking some up and throwing them back at her.

"Sis?" a boy asked, poking his head through the door. An attacking plush smacked him square in the face. Spluttering, Kohaku yelled noisily to his older sister. "Oneesan! What are you doing!"

Sango peered over from her soft pillow fort. "Oh, morning, Kohaku!"

Another head slowly peeped out of Sango's large closet. "Hey, Kohaku!" Kagome grinned cheerfully, waving a hand full of Hello Kitty dolls.

"Kagome-san?" Kohaku asked confusingly. "Good afternoon, Kagome-san."

Kagome smiled at him. He was such a sweet and innocent boy. Probably the only one of his kind left.

"Heh, I told you, Kohaku! Don't be so formal!"

He smiled slightly. "Okay, Kagome-sa- uh, Kagome," he corrected himself quickly. Turning to his sister he asked her, "Sis, why are you up now? You usual don't wake up on Sundays until around four pm."

Sango grinned. "My lovely baby brother? Are you implying something?" Her hand twitched, the plush doll still intact.

Seeing the plushy death grounds, Kohaku's eyes widened and he brought his arms up waving them around. "Sis… D-don't do it! You don't know what you're doing!" he gulped, slowly backing out of the room.

"Oh? I beg to differ! I know **exactly** what I'm doing!" Sango leapt out at her brother and smacked him with the pillow.

"Ow! Cut it out, Sis!"

Pitying Kohaku and wanting revenge, Kagome snuck up behind Sango and grabbed her in a neck lock wrestling maneuver. "Submit yourself to defeat, Hiraikotsu!" Kagome boomed evilly, squeezing her grip on Sango while Kohaku ran out of the room, freaking out badly.

Faint ringing stopped Kagome's reign of victory. Kagome bounced over to where the 'damned cell' was and picked it up. "Moshi moshi! Kagome here!"

"Hey, Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes widened, her smiled faltering greatly. "Houjo-kun! Hey, what's up?"_ How the fuck did you get my cell number!_

"Are you doing anything today? I was thinking we could go watch a movie and-"

"Oh, sorry! I am!" Kagome quickly interrupted. _Thanks fuckin' god I am!_

"Oh, never mind then," the gloom voice replied. "Maybe next time, right?"

"Y-yeah, next time. Right. Gotta go bye!" Kagome shut the phone carelessly. "HOW THE HELL DID HE GET MY CELL NUMBER!" Kagome cried out.

"Erm. I have three guesses."

Kagome looked at her friend. "And they are?"

"Eri, Yuka, or Arimi."

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kagome cried loudly, gripping her hair with her hands. "He's sweet and all but not the kind of person to hang out with!"

"Like Bankotsu?" Sango snickered.

"Yeah! Like Bankotsu!" Kagome concurred, fisting her hand for emphasis. Stopping briefly, Kagome turned her neck to glare at Sango. "Smart ass bitch."

"Love you too!" Sango winked at her, shooting her a 'V' for victory sign.

Scowling, Kagome made a mental note to beat whoever gave Houjo her number. _Who ever it was will not be able to shit even if their life depended on it!_

Kagome opened her cell again and push the glowing buttons, dialing someone's number.

"Moshi moshi. This is Bankotsu."

Kagome stared at the phone for a second. _Omifuckingod! He sounds so sexy on the phone!_ Kagome bit her lower lip. Bad thoughts started to seep into her once pure and naive mind.

"Erm, is this another wrong number? I'm not really crazy about crank calls."

Kagome laughed. "No! It isn't, Bankotsu! I was just thinking about something."

A bit of silence followed. "Kagome?" the phone asked hesitantly.

"Yep!" Kagome replied cheerily.

"Oooooooohhhh! Is Kagome's boyfriend on the phone?" Sango teased evilly.

"Sango!" Kagome hissed. "Shut up!"

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Hey, so what's up?"

"Did you closed shop today?"

"No, since Renkotsu's back I asked him and another friend to handle shop."

"Suikotsu?" Kagome asked him.

"How'd you know about Suikotsu?"

"Please! You only talk about your family everyday! I bet you any money I can chant all their names and jobs like a mantra!" Kagome giggled. "Are you bringing Strawberry eggs?"

This time, it was Bankotsu's turn to laugh. "If by Strawberry eggs you mean Jakotsu, then, yeah, he's tagging along."

"Cool! You guys'll bring the lunch, okay? We'll bring the entertainment."

"But did you really have to force me to come?"

Kagome smiled. "Yep."

"But the Dragon Café is a real big hit."

"Exactly! That way, you and Strawberry balls have a day to relax," Kagome told him. "Oh, and not mention stay away from the yellow sailors scouts!"

The phone turned dead with silence.

"I rest my case! We'll all meet at Ryuu alright? Call me on my cell when you get there!"

"Okay. See ya then Kagome!"

Kagome hung up and beamed at Sango, whose face was drained of color. "You said only one other person was coming!" she whined childishly.

"Heh, now there is! Besides, Jak's funny once you get past the whole trying to destroy every women thing."

Sango gawked at Kagome, eyes bulging open. "You are something else, woman! J-just get dressed and let's get our asses outta here!"

* * *

A pair of men strolled down the dark street, casually waiting for the girls that they were supposed to meet soon. They had already checked up on their friends, who were currently running the café. In an hour, their friends would leave. 

"Bankotsu! Where are those two bitches?" Jakotsu whined irritably.

"They'll be here," Bankotsu said nonchalantly.

"Aniki," Jakotsu began. Bankotsu's attention was on him. "Not that I'm complaining or anything," Jakotsu said, eyeing his friend's clothing, "but why are you dressed like that?"

Bankotsu immediately frowned. "Why? Does it look bad?"

Bankotsu looked over his attire. He was wearing a tight white no sleeve shirt that clung to his body, revealing every detail of his muscular build. His pants were the first pair of jeans he could find; they were neither tight nor loose, but just perfect. Enough to show off his 'buns of steel' as most girls commented on. His hair was worn in his long signature braid. He also brought a thin navy windbreaker just incase Japanese weather decided not to follow the weather channel. The jacket was slung over his shoulder.

"Oh no. Believe me Aniki, it's very…," Jakotsu eyed Bankotsu's clothes some more. He licked his lips. "Delicious. It leaves nothing to the imagination."

Bankotsu jumped away from him. "Jak, you're acting like a rabid fan girl!"

Jakotsu looked up at him, frowning angrily. "I'm not a rabid fan girl! How dare you even suggest something so disgusting!" Jakotsu crossed his arms. "A fan _boy_ maybe but never ever a fan girl!" Jakotsu shuddered. "They are so uncivilized! Women are so disgusting and-"

"They're finally here!" Bankotsu cheered, running to the jeep that was parking nearby.

"What? Shit!" Jakotsu ran after Bankotsu.

* * *

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome greeted them. She was seated in the passenger's seat. 

"Hey Kagome, Sango," Bankotsu greeted jumping into the back seat.

"Hey Pizza Bitch."

"Yo Strawberry eggs."

Sango, who was seated in the driver's seat, pulled out of the parking when everyone was seated. "How's life been for you since yesterday?" Kagome joked with Bankotsu.

"Same old same old!" he replied.

"Nice clothes, Bankotsu," Sango grinned, looking through the mirror. "Leaves nothing to the imagination, huh?"

Bankotsu grimaced. "Why does everybody keep saying that?"

Sango smiled naughtily.

"How come no one compliments me on my clothes?" Jakotsu cried out.

Kagome turned around, a wicked smile on her face. "Nice drag."

"Shut the fuck up!" Jakotsu frowned. "Slut…"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched. "Say what, you homosexual Michael Jackson pedophile?"

Jakotsu glared at her. "You little-"

Bankotsu cut in. "Hey, everyone has cool clothes, okay?"

Kagome frowned and then turned around.

Sango kept driving until she reached a small lake. "We can eat here, guys!" she spoke happily, parking the vehicle into an empty lot. Her eyes suddenly narrowed. "Please tell me you did not bring Chinese! If I eat one more fortune cookie, I'm gonna explode."

Jakotsu blinked at her. "Holy shit! No joke! I know I've got a couple of fortune cookies somewhere amongst this crap." Jakotsu began shuffling through the stuff. "Dammit! Where are they?"

Bankotsu laughed. "Nope. Today we brought burgers and hot dogs."

"Thank you!" Sango cried out happily, throwing her arms in the air. "I would so kiss you but I'll reserve that right for someone else!"

Kagome glared at Sango, instantly knowing who her energetic friend was talking about. "Sango Hiraikotsu…" Kagome growled.

Sango quickly shut up. When Kagome began dragging out last names it meant serious business.

Everyone grinned and began munching on the food, Jakotsu occasionally peeking inside of the red backpack, hoping to find a stray Chinese cookie. No luck.

"Everyone done eating?" Sango cried out happily. Every person in the car nodded in sync. "Good! Now the REAL fun begins!"

Bankotsu blinked at Kagome, hoping for some sort of helpful explanation. Kagome merely chuckled, seeing his puzzled yet adorably cute expression.

"Okay, let me explain!" Kagome grinned.

"'Bout time, wench!" Jakotsu grumbled.

Kagome shot him a smile so sweet it could increase someone's sugar level.

"Almost every Sunday night, Sango and me go out for a good night," Kagome said. "Especially when we're depressed," she added.

Jakotsu sat up. "So you're both prostitutes?" Jakotsu laughed, turning to Bankotsu. "You so owe me!"

Kagome let out a small growl. "No, lovely Jakotsu. We are NOT whores, unlike some people, right Jaky-poo?"

Bankotsu burst out snickering when Jakotsu's face swelled up with repugnance at his new nickname. Kagome gave him a cocky smirk.

"This night consists of going around town, hanging out at Karaoke bars, eating out, playing tricks, and such. You know, what normal mischievous teenagers do!"

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow questioningly. But Jakotsu grinned so big his face would've split if he grinned any bigger.

"Ohhh! I see!" he sniggered, rubbing his hands up and down together.

"Good!" Kagome smiled. "Bankotsu, we'll show you through out the night!" Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder. "But remember to have fun. Do anything you want! Be wild! Ya know! Live a little!"

"Yes! Wild!" Jakotsu glomped Bankotsu and squeezed him tightly. "Aniki has very good taste in clothing. Rawr!" Jakotsu pawed at Bankotsu's chest flirtatiously. Bankotsu shot him a deathly glare. Jakotsu pouted and slowly climbed off him.

"C'mon Sango! Hit the gas!" Kagome squealed, lowering her window all the way down. Sango and Jakotsu mimicked her and, sighing, Bankotsu did too.

* * *

A man laid his arm nonchalantly on the edge of the door window. The breezy wind flowed through his long blonde hair. He was currently on the highway, cruising' around. Maybe if luck was on his side, he'd pick up a few chicks along the way and take them home for some midnight fun. 

Another car drove by, a jeep. Peering over he noticed two gorgeous high school girls in it. _And no men,_ he thought naughtily.

On of the girls, the younger and more innocent looking of the two turned in his direction. A worried expression on her features.

"Your tires!" she yelled out to him.

"My tires?" he repeated._ Shit, I fucking swear I got those fixed last Thursday!_

He poked his head out the window and stared at his tires. They looked intact. He looked back up at her, his face displaying the obvious question.

"Your tires!" she repeated, even more loudly. "They're going in circles!" the girl laughed, making a circular motion with her fingers.

The other girl on the driver's seat burst out cackling and drove away fast.

_Stupid teenage bitches._

* * *

Kagome laughed stridently. Everyone in Sango's jeep was laughing hard, even Bankotsu. He now understood what Kagome meant by 'live a little'. 

During the cruise, Sango and Kagome told them about previous things they had done and the trouble they never got caught for.

"Yeah, the dumbass didn't know what to say!" Sango boomed. Glancing at the lady standing there, a small waywardly grin appeared on her face. Unbuttoning the first three buttons on her red blouse, Sango ushered the others to keep an eye out. Another beloved plan.

Sango told the two men to duck down and Kagome sat on her legs to make herself appear taller. Catching drift of Sango's scheme, she pulled a thin strap down her shoulder to add to some sex appeal.

Sango drove her truck up along the curb and parked next to the woman.

The elder woman, probably around thirty or thirty-five, had a cigarette dangling off her lips. Her attire consisted of a black leather lingerie looking top and a pair of super short blue jean shorts that showed off half of her ass. A pair of black pantyhose reached up and a pair of high heels topped off the design. One hundred percent hooker.

"Hey!" Sango ushered the woman to the car.

Dragging her legs across the street, the prostitute walked up to her front window.

Sango smiled. "Hey, do you go both ways?" She tugged her blouse a bit to add some emphasis to the moment. Kagome poked her head from the passenger seat and bat her eyelashes impishly, making sure the hooker noticed the loose strap.

Glowering furiously, the hooker began to cuss wrathfully at the two girls as they drove on laughing their asses off.

"Omigod! Did you two see that?" Kagome laughed, gasping for breath.

Jakotsu and Bankotsu reappeared and began laughing. "Pizza bitch, ya know you're not half bad!" Jakotsu gave Kagome a quick handshake both grazing their knuckles against the other's knuckles.

Bankotsu's loud laughter slowly died down when his eyes found something more interesting to attach themselves to.

Kagome's lowered strap.

A little lower and her bra would be showing.

Bankotsu shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. With no success. His eyes were glued to Kagome's bare shoulder and the rest of the world faded off as he unwillingly plunged deeper into his naughty, naughty thoughts.

"ANIKI!" Jakotsu screamed in Bankotsu's ear.

"Ow!" Bankotsu cried out, cupping his right ear. "Are ya trying to fuckin' make me go deaf?" Bankotsu screamed at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu scowled.

Sango laughed. "You missed it! We drove up to the bus stop and Jaky-poo here squirt water on all the people!"

Jakotsu began to roar with laughter, remembering that specific old lady's reaction. "I want to sit in the front!" he demanded.

Kagome nodded and Sango pulled over. Jakotsu and Kagome swapped places.

"Hey wanna get some more grub?" Sango called to the back-seaters. Kagome and Bankotsu both cried out yes. "Let's get something totally different! Like Italian or something! Even Mexican!" Jakotsu cried out.

"How about French food?" Sango suggested.

Jakotsu wrinkled his face in utter abhorrence. "Why pay a billion dollars for something I can scrap off my shoe?"

Kagome, Sango, and Bankotsu nodded their heads in agreement. "How about buying a bunch of snacks instead?" Bankotsu recommended.

Kagome's eyes began to glow. "Yeah! Strawberry chewies, Kerokerokeropi gum, ramune, bottled tea, and yan-yan! Or better yet,_ pocky_!"

At the mention of the sacred word, every soul in the car began to water at their mouths. "Yum! Pocky!" they all hummed.

"I'm convinced," Sango said bluntly.

Within the next few minutes, all the occupants in the car were passing around the bottled drinks and the Glico product, the thin, chocolate covered breadsticks being tossed around to everyone.

"Okay," Sango said, munching happily on a pocky stick, "where should our next stop be?"

Kagome gave her a knowing smile. "Gee? I dunno! Sango, how do we usually conclude these lovely evenings?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

Sango rolled her eyes and made a left turn.

Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "Hey, Kagome, where are we going?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Have you seen that new horror flick?"

Bankotsu shook his reply.

"Good!" Kagome gave him a happy grin.

* * *

"**EEEEEEEEEEK**!" 

Kagome jumped Sango. Sango gave her a sideways glare, shoving Kagome off her face.

"Kagome!" she hissed quietly. "Why'd you pick this movie if you were gonna freak so much? They haven't even gotten to the bloody parts yet!"

Kagome frowned. "Forgive me. Not everyone has the privilege of being born into a family of martial artists and having a stomach for this kinda stuff!"

Sango snorted. "If you jump me one more time I'm gonna kill you. Go glomp Bankotsu instead of me. He's right next to you. Besides, that's what men are for."

Kagome scowled. Sighing in defeat, Kagome huddled more to her right, where Bankotsu was seated. She slowly wrapped her arms around his one that was resting on the armrest.

Bankotsu stopped popping popcorn in his mouth when he felt Kagome cluster closer to him. A smile formed on his face.

"It's not that scary, Kagome."

Kagome blinked up at him. "I'm not scared; just really easily startled." Bankotsu raised his eyebrow. "Hey! There is a slim difference!" Kagome argued quietly.

Bankotsu chuckled and leaned into his seat.

Kagome's eyes darted back to the large screen.

_"W-who's there?" the screen mumbled. The scantly dressed woman reached forward a shaky hand and grasped the doorknob tightly._

Bankotsu couldn't suppress the smile that crept on his face when he felt the grip on his arm tighten.

_The door slowly crept open and the woman gasped. In the flooded room, some corpses were emerging from the water. The character let out a feminine scream._

Which, coincidentally, Kagome happily continued.

Her heartbeat sped five levels faster. Kagome pounced on Bankotsu, her whole body practically on the next seat.

"Stupid Pizza Bitch! Sit your ass down!" Jakotsu hissed angrily. He dug his hand into Bankotsu's popcorn and threw a hand full of buttery kernels at Kagome rudely.

"Stupid fucker!" Kagome growled back, wiping the extra butter off her face.

Bankotsu smiled and pat Kagome's shoulder. "Relax and enjoy the movie."

Kagome agreed, grumbling slightly. But before Kagome threw in the towel, she picked up the popcorn bits that fell on her lap and tossed them at Jakotsu's face and, since she was lucky, got a few in his hair.

Scowling, Jakotsu growled at her, but she crept behind Bankotsu for protection.

_Hehehe, try and get me!_ she mentally teased.

_Oh, I will! Believe me, wench,_ Jakotsu snorted back.

Kagome shot him an evil glare. _Stupid gay ass pedophile._

_Dumbass pizza bitch!_ he laughed back.

Kagome's vein twitch and her hand tightened its grip on Bankotsu arm.

_Ooh! You've gone too far, sweetheart!_ she growled, back, adding more fuel to the mental fight.

"Cut it out," Bankotsu said quietly.

Both Kagome and Jakotsu shot their heads up, surprise written all over their faces. How the fuck did he know?

The young leader glared at his comrade until he mumbled angrily and turned back to the horror movie. Turning to his left, Bankotsu gave Kagome his signature smile and then his eyes went back to the screen.

_Gah! Stop smiling that way!_ Kagome lowered her head, purposely trying to hide her growing blush._Fuckin' sexy smirks of his!_

Diverting her eyes away from his deadly good looks, Kagome's eyes went back to the screen and her normal freak out leap slash glomping continued until the very end of the film.

However, Bankotsu did not complain once.

* * *

Hey everyone! Another wonderful chapter of Ansatsusha Kafe updated! Wow, I haven't used the romanji version of the title in a while! Getting back on point or anything else that comes up, I apologize for not updating sooner! (shy smile) It was just this chapter was longer than most and I couldn't cut it off where I was cause then it would have made no sense. Actually, this is the longest Ansatsusha Kafe chapter, believe it or not. Its around the same size as Chapter Two of Soldier Boy. Okay wayyyy off topic. 

As you may or may not have known, I recently published a new two shot, Junsei Ai. Its pretty much for all you Bankotsu and Kagome fluff lovers out there. Really sappy and fluffy. Heh, it got a really good start and I just wanted to thank everyone for their support of my stories. Okay, now Reviewer Reply!

* * *

Chibiaddicted - Actually, I think he's naturally funny; I just try to imagine him in modern Tokyo. But thanks! I love to know what everyone thinks of my stories and how I portray my characters. Is he in character enough? 

Insanesk8rchick - Sorry! UPDATED!

Black-rose23 - (begins to cry) That so sweet! Thanks! I'll try to add more rectangles, okay? Triangles are good! But rectangles are better!

eyeliner0tears - Thanks and its never too late to review a story!

darklight989 - Yay! I'll get started on Chapter Ten _soon_! (Angry fans) Erm, okay... I'll start right **_now_**!

xBankotsu's Girlx - That you'll have to guess yourself! (In a sing-songy voice) I'm not telling!

satsu - Oh, yeah, a lot more than her dad! (laughs at Bankotsu)

kakashisninjadogs - Yep, my colorful language! All in thanks to Kagome and Jakotsu. Oh, and Strawberry Eggs... Well, its kinda odd actually. When you think of strawberries, you think about girls and pink and that girly stuff, right? Another name for eggs, erm, well, let's quote Bankotsu from Soldier Boy: **Bankotsu narrowed his eyes. _"But next time you kick my balls you'll be dying sooner."_** Heh, kinda get it now? Funny thing is, there's an anime out there called I! My! Me! Strawberry Eggs about a crossdressing teacher. It's funny to think about, isn't it?

darkdemoness41791 (ashley41791) - **_I am only a humble reviewer who can find only a few (VERY few) good bankag fanfics, and of course you are one of those few._** You are so sweet! I'll keep that in mind when I jump on the com to update my fics!

reki-sama - Believe me! That's one thing you don't want to do in class. When everyone's reading their textbooks quietly and you suddenly jump up screaming... yeah, its up there with deciding to steal Banryuu right in front of Bankotsu. It's one of those things you **DON'T **want to ever do! Lol!

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl - The plot doesn't really thicken in this chapter. I did it so Kagome and Bankotsu could get a bit closer (But glomping Bankotsu is a bit too close, heh?) That and mainly to give some comedy and fluff to the readers! Thanks for wishing me luck in school! I'll need it!

punkgoddess - Kouga's one of my favorite characters but I like Bankotsu more! I agree with you there, Kagome is Bankotsu-chan's one and _only_! And vice versa! But without Kouga's help, Bankotsu wouldn't have been so sad and then Kagome wouldn't have insisted on the movie. And then Kagome wouldn't have pounced on him so much! See? Upside to every downside!

Mis0ka - Eek! don't die! Take a few deep breaths, and then laugh your ass off! Lol, j/k. I'm glad you think Assassin Cafe's so funny! I hope it made your day!

Suggaro - No, not lame. Lazy but not lame. But I bet you a billion yen coins that I'm lazier than you! lol. Bankotsu nods his head. "And the sad part is she's not joking." Yeah, and cliffies are only good when its the writer making the cliffies. Otherwise, they suck!

LynGreenTea - So happy!I got you to laugh! Lol, I'm just kidding!

EvilAuthor - Ha, I know. I like Kouga too but we all had to see that coming! I'm glad my AU hasn't been the cause for anyone's death and I'm also happy to know that you think so highly of Assassin Cafe.

UdUnNoMe - Thanks!

Hoku-chan - No problem! No stress! My stories are supposed to make your life easier! Like a treat in a way... Yeah with Kagome... It annoys me when some people makes characters _**SO**_ stupid. Like just last night, I was watching a horror flick and kept yelling at the guy in the television. Stupid idiot kept bringing his family back to life (which when they were brought back were evil killer zombies! Not that I hate zombies... well, ugly stupid ones sure but not any with cool weapons like Banryuuu or Jakotsutou!) Eventually his zombie wife killed him (he had it coming though!) It was a Stephen King movie but that's way off topic! Oh! And if you do tell Jakotsu that, send me a pre-invitation! I want to see his reaction to that!

Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkaminarikajioyaji - Yep, it's hard to get over the _'colorful language'_ these two display. One minute a happy innocent girl next minute a crazed swear word spitting python! Of course! And Kouga won't be the only one getting in between them! (wink wink) Lol, action should be coming shortly!

DarkAngelOfMusic - UPDATED!

The Violent Tomboy - Lol, thanks!

rpgfan04 - My sister likes Sesshy more. Send me Ban-chan anyday though!

Vixen Of The Flame - (smirks evilly) Hehehehehe

Dark Whispers - Thank you for the compliment! I'm happy that you like them!

Ayome - Yay! I got an A plus! Wait til my Computer teacher sees this!

Aigle - Yep, lovely Bankotsu will eventually get Kagome- after much hell occurs!

anime-freak-chick123 - Wow, Assassin Cafe's the first story you've read? I'm glad that my story had such an effect on you! It's a really great pairing and more people should read it! (hands you cough drop) :)

-16-BrokenWings-16-- Hopefully, Chapter Ten will come out a lot faster, right?

LadyPoisonApple - Thanks!

SesshomarusGirl15 - Lol, why? Cause its fun! No, really, I love all of you! And thanks for letting me know about Songbirds and Falcons!

kikyo AKA THE DEAD BITCH - Yes! Demand _your_ anime! More pizza bitch and aniki makeout sessions! More fluff! More action! Yay! Okay, I'll see what I can squeeze in...Hehehehe. I'll start working on Chapter Ten right away!

Lady Aurora of the Cresent - Typing out long chapters is just something I've gotten used to. My only Bankotsu x Kagome one shot ended up being so long I chopped it into two chapters! Well,I never heard any of my reviewers complaining of _too long chapters_ so I guess its dandy and sweet!

Mastermind Kai - Heh, I was hoping its a good addiction. And yay! You love my stories! (cries with happiness) And Bankotsu rules! "I agree!" Bankotsu begins to laugh.

* * *

You never really know how much you're loved until you have to respond to all your reviews Not that its bad it's just... Whoa sorta! Whatever. Hoped you like thischapter. It was mainly for laughs but did contribute to the lovely romance brewing in our favorite characters! Jamatane! 

! SangOtaku-sama !

"I'm a sama!"

Bankotsu glares at me. "Oh get over yourself!"

Jakotsu snorts. "Stupid author bitch."

"W-wha did you say?"

Kagome smiles. "Now you know how it feels."


	10. Kagome's Crush and Bankotsu's Dream

Chapter Ten would have been posted up faster but as many of you are aware, our lovely little Bankotsu x Kagome community had some trouble to deal with. Thank god its over and I hope it never happens again.

Whatever, the future is now and the future sees you reading Chapter Ten, Kagome's Crush and Bankotsu's Dream!

Hehehehe,readers like smut, right Satsue-san:)

* * *

He thrust up into her tight body. She threw her head back in agonizingly painful pleasure, wet sweaty hair clinging to her face thickly. She screamed out in unbearable pain as he tore through her body. His throaty breathing became even heavier as he pulled in and out of her, making a steady pounding rhythm. Her back arched into him as the bed began to rock back and forth. 

He felt her body constrict around his and let out a low protective growl.

* * *

"Geez! Sorry to disrupt your sleep, your highness!" a voice replied. 

Bankotsu opened one eye. "Jakotsu…"

He laid there, staring at his friend before realization came to him. Instantly, he jumped up from his comforting bed. "Jak! What the fuck are you doing in my room!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Silly, silly Aniki. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Bankotsu shook his head.

Jakotsu sighed and sat beside his comrade. He extended his arm, which had a watch wrapped around his wrist tightly.

"Eleven twenty-five?" Bankotsu asked. "WHAT! **ELEVEN TWENTY-FIVE**!" Bankotsu screamed. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

Jakotsu shrugged his shoulders. "You looked happy sleeping there."

Renkotsu walked slowly into the room. "Jakotsu, did you not tell me that you wanted to relax today?"

Jakotsu stiffened when his companion said that. He could already feel the broiling gaze of Bankotsu burning holes in his back. "Well! If it isn't Fagkotsu! My, _Fagkotsu_, what are_ you_ doing here?" The corners of Jakotsu's smile were twitching horribly.

Renkotsu glared at Jakotsu. "Jakotsu, I told you to stop calling me that."

Jakotsu stuck his tongue at him. "Nana nana nana!"

"Both of you, please leave my room," Bankotsu sighed, scratching his uncombed hair covered head.

"Yes, Brother." Renkotsu stepped out of the room as slowly as he came in.

Jakotsu, still sitting on the edge of Bankotsu's king sized bed, quietly told him. "Aniki, are you feeling well? Lately you've seemed a little stressed."

Bankotsu smiled at his friend's concern. "Nah, don't worry, Jak. I'm fine."

Jakotsu stood up off the bed. "Alright then."

"And Jakotsu, please open shop."

Jakotsu turned to him with a smile on his face. "Ai! Ai! Aniki!" he laughed giving the Shichinintai leader a quick salute. Before stepping out of the room, Jakotsu turned to him, a naughty grin on his face. "I just _love_ the way you growl, Aniki," Jakotsu flirted teasingly. "So sexy!" Jakotsu growled back at him, adding a bit of tongue motion. He laughed and then walked out, but not before getting smacked directly by a pillow.

When he was sure everyone was out of the room, he laid his head back on one of the many soft warm pillows that graced his large bed.

It had been around two and a half weeks since those damned naughty dreams began coming to him at night.

Ever since that evening out with Sango, Jakotsu, and Kagome. Especially _**Kagome**_.

Bankotsu slapped his forehead. "What the fuck's wrong with me lately?" At least three times a week, the erotic dreams invaded his sleep and the morning after blessed him with a painfully evil hard on. Worst ones he had ever gotten in his entire life.

"Shit," he groaned. Every dream he had had been of her. Odd. Nothing between them changed. She still visited the Dragon Café for a few minutes or an hour, sometimes even volunteered, and she still was the same sweet and polite and generous Kagome. If she was the same why wasn't he?

"If I get one more fuckin' erection, it'll probably stay up forever." Bankotsu ran his fingers through his loose hair, which was spread out across his bed like a butterfly opening its wings. Finally getting up, he brushed his long tresses and tied them in his usual braid. He let out a huge sigh.

"Time to take care of more painful problems."

* * *

"La la la la!" Kagome sang in her a lot-more-than-normal chipper voice. 

Schoolgirl Sango looked her over before nodding her head. "So it went good?"

Kagome turned to look at her friend, starry eyed. Her eyes were practically glittering!

"NO WAY! It went **PERFECT**!" Kagome squealed girlishly giving her friend a tight hug.

"So he said yes then?"

Kagome nodded her head furiously. "Yeah! Wait until I tell Bankotsu the news! I bet he'll be thrilled!"

Sango blinked up at her. "You? Tell Bankotsu? About your new boyfriend?" She shook her head rapidly, her brown hair swishing wildly around her face. "No no no no no no no! Big ol' no-no! Do **NOT **tell Bankotsu!"

Kagome tilted her head curiously. A few seconds later Kagome ran one of her hands through her bangs, realizing what Sango was getting at. "Oh c'mon, Sango! Don't tell me you still think Bankotsu has a crush on me! That's so absurd! Even more absurd then thinking Miroku as being a _virgin_!"

At the sound of his name, a black haired boy popped around the corner. He was wearing the traditional black male school uniform and he had his hair in his regular tight ponytail.

"Hey, Sango love. You called?" He teased. Swinging one arm around her shoulders, the other hand bravely went down and gave her ass a light pinch.

All went dead. Everyone knew what was going to happen. Kagome dropped her head, sighing loudly as the normal event took place.

"MIROKU! YOU FILTHY FUCKIN' WOMANIZING PERVERT!"

Next half a millisecond, Miroku was seen flying through room four thirty-one, head first into the frog dissection lab.

_Ewww_, Kagome thought. Suddenly, an image of Miroku with a bunch of frog guts all over him appeared in her mind. Which was most definitely not a good sight to see.

Hesitantly, Kagome walked into the room and what she saw tugged at her heart. Kagome began to giggle loudly. Sango, curious as hell, peeked around the door and began laughing even louder.

Against the cracking wall, sat a grumbling Miroku, arms crossed, with a bunch of tiny frogs hopping all over his body. The one that caught the girls' attention though, was the toad sitting on his head 'ribbitting' every so often.

Laughing loudly, Sango swat him on the shoulder when he came out. "Ooh! You're such a stud, Miroku! Even the warty ones dig you!" she teased.

Miroku pouted, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome smiled. "Hey, sorry guys but I promised Bankotsu that I'd help him out for a little while at Ryuu today. I gotta go!"

Sango and Miroku gave a quick nod.

Kagome trotted off, humming happily a tune whose name she could not remember.

* * *

"Bankotsu! Hurry up!" Kagome yelled out to him. She began to jog in place. "C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" 

"Hey Pizza Bitch, why are you in such a rush?" Jakotsu asked her.

The smile that popped on Kagome's face was so big Jakotsu took one unconscious step back.

"I have to meet someone! My-" Kagome cut herself off, remembering what Sango said. Even if it wasn't true, she didn't want to take any chances. "My friend!"

Bankotsu pulled the key out, locking the café's door. "Haru Ishikawa?"

"Nope! Haru-kun's at work right now! Some new hours opened up at the Pizza Parlor and Haru needed the time to get away from his mom and his sister."

Bankotsu nodded his head. "Oh, then who is it?" Pausing a moment, Bankotsu eyed her wearily. "Is it Kouga?"

"Nope!" Kagome grinned girlishly, standing on her tippy toes. "Nope it's not Kouga-kun either!"

Bankotsu frowned. Who else did he know that Kagome hung out with?

"Hey, Kagome! What's up?" a newer voice replied coolly.

Bankotsu stilled. _Him._

"Koinu!" Kagome beamed happily at him. She ran over to the black haired boy and gave him a tight embrace around the waist. "You remember Inuyasha Takashi right? It was that day when we met at Kara! Kara! Oke! and then went to my place to play videos games! Remember? Remember!" Kagome yapped on, obviously excited.

Bankotsu nodded. "Yeah, I remember." He suddenly recalled that day when that Kouga boy stopped by.

"INU-CHAN!" Jakotsu screamed, flinging his arms wide open.

Inuyasha's dark violet eyes widened. "HOLY SHIT! IT'S THAT GAY MAN!" he cried out, pointing a shaky finger at Jakotsu. Inuyasha immediately jumped into a defensive position.

"My widdle, widdle, Inu-chan!" Jakotsu cooed, plopping on top of the defenseless boy. "I wuv you soo much! You don't know just how much I missed you!" Jakotsu squeezed the life out of Inuyasha just to prove his point.

And Inuyasha definitely believed him.

"Bre-Breathe!" Inuyasha gasped from the iron hold that was titled 'Jakotsu'. The grin on Jakotsu's face stretched. "My wuvy duvy Inu-chan!"

A slow vibration sounded. Bankotsu looked over his back and dug into his back pocket, pulling out his cell phone.

"Moshi moshi. This is Bankotsu speaking." Bankotsu replied nonchalantly. The caller's voice was lower than a whisper but Bankotsu obviously heard what the inaudible voice said by the change in his entire appearance. "Say what? Holy shit! It's today? I didn't fuckin' know!"

Utterly confused, Kagome and Inuyasha turned to each other, blinked a few times, and then turned their awareness back on the cell phone.

Although Kagome and Inuyasha did not know what was going on, Jakotsu knew perfectly well who was on the other end of the phone and what Bankotsu and the caller where talking about. His eyes narrowed to slits and he walked over to Bankotsu.

Turning around, his face exterior did a complete change. "My Inu-chan, would you mind dropping the Pizza Bitch off at her house? Bankotsu and I have a meeting to attend."

"What! Why the hell else would I come by this shit hole? 'Course I came to pick up Kagome, stupid baka!" Inuyasha snorted. "I sure as hell ain't comin' around here to see a crazy gay guy that's fer sure."

"Thank you so much, Inu-babe!" Jakotsu hopped over and gave Inuyasha a light peck on the cheek, which Inuyasha turned green at. "Miss ya, Koi! Bye!"

Inuyasha shuddered. "He- he called me… _KOI_!"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "And? He's Jakotsu. He loves men. It's perfectly normal… At least for him, anyway."

Inuyasha frowned. "He called me a _FISH_ and his _LOVE_ at the **SAME** TIME!"

Kagome smiled. She coiled her arms around his. "Don't worry about such small things. Let's go home. It's getting late."

Inuyasha nodded and grinned down at her, wrapping her in his arms tightly.

* * *

Renkotsu's eyebrow twitched impatiently. When the hell would he shut the FUCK up? 

"Oohhhh! And then my kawaii koinu Inu-chan came by! Soooo adorable that boy! Oooh! What a bad ass! I bet he's a rough fucker!" Jakotsu flushed girlishly, covering his blush with his hands. "Oh my! I'm in love!" he giggled flirtatiously.

"Oh, Aniki," Renkotsu began, finally getting fed up with Jakotsu's odd fetish of the young boy. "Are you alright?"

Bankotsu wasn't wearing his smart-ass cocky expression he usually put on before an assignment. Everyone who knew about his secret identity knew that Bankotsu loved to kill almost as much as every other member of the infamous Shichinintai. But lately, he seemed a bit grumpy, not at all like the typical Bankotsu he knew. What happened to the fearless and brute leader?

Unknown to Renkotsu or Jakotsu, Bankotsu was thinking the exact same thing._ What the fuck's wrong with me? I suddenly feel like passing out._

Bankotsu contemplated the day over. After leaving his house his usual smirk appeared on his face and he jogged all the way to the Ryuu Kafé, since Jakotsu took the bike there. It was a great way to burn the calories he got that one day at KFC. God knows chicken can tend to be a little fatty. The day, overall, went by quickly and before he knew it, Kagome's adorable face popped into his view. She volunteered for the rest of the time as a Dragon Café waitress and then walked off with _him_.

That boy.

Bankotsu narrowed his eyes until they looked like they would look better on a pissed off demonic serpent. _That guy, Inuyasha, was it?_ Bankotsu vaguely recalled Kagome chatting about him. Not that it was a miracle for Kagome to gossip about her male friends but the way she spoke of this particular male made Bankotsu want to beat the shit out of him. Almost like she _liked_ him!

Bankotsu's eyes dilated.

What if she did _like_ him?

"Oh, Aniki, are you alright?"

Bankotsu snapped out of his mental conversation.

"Huh?" Bankotsu asked stupidly, scratching his head.

Renkotsu arched his eyebrow. Oh, god, he was surrounded by idiots. "I asked if you were alright, Big Brother," Renkotsu replied evenly, not letting his real thoughts seep through.

"I'm fine," Bankotsu lied, putting on his overly confident smirk. "Even if it is a shriveled up sun dried raisin whose ass we're sending to the grave, let's make the most of this. Have _fun_," Bankotsu grinned, emphasizing the 'fun' part.

Jakotsu scowled. "Not much fun for us!"

Renkotsu sighed. "Actually Jakotsu, because this is such a small mission, only Big Brother, you, and I are participating in this mission. While Aniki takes the old woman, we are to eliminate all the guards."

Jakotsu began to pout, crossing his arms childishly across his chest. "Awww! I feel gypped!"

"The guards are all male," Renkotsu pointed out.

Jakotsu's face split into a smile and he then frowned. "But all the guards I've ever met in my many years as an assassin have been too old or wayyy too ugly! No, wait! Not ugly! **FUGLY**! There are no such things as bishounen guards!" Jakotsu cried out. "Except in anime!" he grinned cheekily. "Right, Aniki?"

Bankotsu nodded his head just to shut him up. He had other things, mainly one stupid delinquent named Inuyasha, he had to get off his back and soon.

Bankotsu sighed. Right now, he was on a mission and had no time to think about such uselessness. He tightened his armor fasten to fit more securely on him. His covered hands grazed over the purple cloth covered halberd next to him that lay on the large limousine's floor. His baby, his Banryuu.

A small grin broke onto his face.

He'd just pretend that this old lady granny was Inuyasha.

* * *

_My Tainted One, they shall come for you._ _

* * *

_

There you go! Chapter Ten! Finally made it to the plot! Lol. Sorry but I prefer to make long stories rather than short ones. You know, I'd rather have a long better story than a short good story; but that's just me! Ho hum! Well, anyways, I was going to type out a preview for the next chapter but Bankotsu and Kagome teamed up and took the paper away... and I have bad memory! lol... Okay I'm just rattling...

(All eyes are directed at Kagome and Bankotsu who begin to whistle innocently.)

* * *

Black-rose23- Yeah, Jakotsu finally admitted but don't think the Pizza Bitch comment will just vanish:P There's still another half to that half bad! Jakotsu is just so stubborn! 

punkgoddess- Aww! How sweet! you read my story at the break of dawn. Believe me, I know just how you feel!

Sachichan16- And because Jakotsu is so stubborn... we shall still have bickering!

satsu- Thanks!

reki-sama- That's so sweet! Thanks! (But I still recommend not to do that... ya know, just to be on the safe side:D)

The Violent Tomboy- (joins with you) HAHAHAHA!

kakashisninjadogs- I know; I hate waiting for people to update. That's why I try to update at least once a week as not to put you in that suffering state!

darklight989- HA! But you don't know where I live! ...do you? (dun dun dun dun!) Don't worry though (maybe I should be telling this to myself!) I tend to update a lot more than other authors.

dark-kgome- Yes! He is sooo adorable! (pinches Bankotsu's cheek)

Suggaro- I love you too, Suggaro-san!

rpgfan04- UPDATED!

BadBoysMistress(SesshomarusGirl15) - Wow, thankies! I hope this was a nice, quick update too!

LynGreenTea- UPDATED!

Kage Otome- (smiles) Yeah, this chapter wasn't too funny cause I needed to get to the point... But believe me! I'll try to add humor to parts where I won't ruin the plot!

Chibiaddicted- That'sgreat! You readers are just too kind!

darkdemoness41791- Hidden excitement, huh?

Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl- (drools on the keyboard) Yeah... Ban-chan is so sexy! He's gonna be the only guy posted on my locker! Lol!

hi - UPDATED!

xBankotsu's Girlx- (sing songy voice) I'm not telling! (cause Kagome won't let me!)

Lady Aurora of the Cresent- Definitely will continue!

GothMistress- Most of the girls who hang around here do love him!

Ivana - Don't worry! I updated!


	11. Tainted Beauty! Embracer of Yin and Yang

Wow, quick updates, huh? This is like the third chapter this week alone! Well, because I'm off Monday (Columbus Day) I wanted to give my favorite readers a little gift! Chapter Eleven, Tainted Beauty! Embracer of Yin and Yang! Enjoy!

* * *

"Psst!" 

The sleeping guard began to grumble, shifting his weight on the bed. "Now what?"

"I'm going to kill you," the voice said cheerfully.

Processing the words said to him and the tone used with them, he bolted awake and was about to scream out when a series of blades came rapidly fast, slicing his head, and a few other limbs, clean off.

The smiling man licked some blood off his serpent sword and then grinned cheekily.

"Jakotsu!" Renkotsu hissed angrily. "Just fuckin' kill them! Stop playing around!"

Jakotsu raised one eyebrow and then shook his head. "Pfft! Kiss my ass, Renkotsu! I want to have fun when I'm killing people! Aniki gets the old woman to kill."

Renkotsu frowned. "Shouldn't we be more grateful of that? That we at least have_ some _challenge?"

Jakotsu sat beside the recently murdered man's corpse, cushioning himself on his bed. Hesitantly, he began to speak. "I dunno, Ren. I just have a bad feeling about all of this. Like, I don't know… like we're just pawns on a chessboard or something."

Renkotsu stared blankly at his companion. "Jakotsu, we are pawns. People hire us to kill people they want out of the way and we do just that."

Jakotsu look intently at Renkotsu for a few more seconds, and then turned his head away. _No, I don't think it's that…_

_Where is she?_he thought to himself.

He had already dispatched himself from the other two assassins, who where slaughtering all of the sleeping guards, and now was in search for the sleeping quarters of the elder lady the Shichinintai were hired to put to death.

"Sonny, are you looking for me?" a female voice chuckled.

Bankotsu whirled around and spotted a small woman, only slightly taller than Mukotsu, standing in the doorway. Her hair was pulled into a loose gray haired ponytail and her face was aged with wisdom beyond the years. She stood in front of him wearing… priestess garbs? Traditional priestess attire clothed her body; the scarlet hakamas clothed her legs and the white haori covered the top half of her body. By her side, though barely visible, was a long crimson bow and a few arrows clutched tightly in her other hand.

Pushing that thought to the side, he stood up proudly and smiled down at her. "Aren't we smart?" he laughed.

The old woman grinned back at him. "Yes, I do love to consider myself an intelligent woman. Though, I'm afraid, the same can't be said about you."

Bankotsu stopped laughing abruptly and gave her a stern glare. "Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"

Chuckling slightly, she shook her head. "No, I am not implying that you are unintelligent. I _know_you are not."

"Say what, you old sack of shit!" Bankotsu barked heatedly. He raised the heavy halberd easily in one muscular hand.

The old woman merely smiled. "I am somewhat impressed, young man. However, your measly physical strength will never be enough to allow you defeat me, let alone strive on the blood-bathed battlefield of the Warring Era."

Banryuu slightly falter as its owner displayed a small, confused frown. "What did you say, old woman?"

The woman continued to smile that tauntingly evil smile. "The name is not old woman. My forename is Ohana. Ohana Miharu, if you would."

Bankotsu snorted. "I already know your name I just don't give a flying fuck. Now talk to me! What the hell is the Warring Era?"

Barely, Miharu narrowed her eyes. "You mean you know nothing of it yet you fight under the cause of this hell?"

Straightening his back, Bankotsu quickly cracked his knuckles before speaking. "Clarify."

Miharu began to laugh loudly, the silent room suddenly filling with loud, boisterous laughter and the walls ricocheted the noise all around.

"Why, you are stupider than you look, you foolish ass! You have crossed damned territory and because of it, you and all those around you will suffer and pay for your sins!"

"Woman! Shut the hell up! I have no idea what you're talking about! Speak up in normal tone or drop dead!" Bankotsu shouted, lifting Banryuu higher and swinging it towards her face.

Effortlessly, the old woman squat down quickly and Banryuu barely missed her hair.

"Ah, you may be stupid but I have underestimated your skills as a physical fighter," she hummed proudly. "I am glad we have some high-quality warriors out to combat."

"Stop speaking in riddles!" Bankotsu screamed, running forward exceedingly swift and began to swing his oohoko.

The woman began to hop all over the empty hall, evading Banryuu barely each time. Finally, Bankotsu saw an opportunity and took it hastily. As she landed on the ground he dropped Banryuu's blade down on her, using gravity as a back up to add more force.

"You are good," she whistled.

Bankotsu stared in disbelief as his sword, his baby, was being held off by a meager bow, a wooden one at that.

"How the fuck?" he growled, pushing Banryuu down on her more. Evidently, he broke the bow but Miharu flew to the side to dodge the blow.

"Stupid bitch!" Bankotsu barked, charging at her once more.

Staying completely still, she closed her eyes shut and began humming a soft tune to herself. Almost unnoticeably, a light mauve light began to surround her body, flickering angrily as it gave off electric sparks of purple and bounced around her. Quickly, she thrust her arm forward and a huge wave of wind speed was thrown at Bankotsu.

Seeing the on slaughter of the oncoming wind, Banryuu was shoved forward to use as a shield. Almost immediately after, the wind split into two, due to the sword.

"So you're not just some random old hag, huh?"

The woman opened her eyes, which were filled with pure violet light. "You just now realized this, you fool?"

She slashed another round of the fury wind; Bankotsu ran forward and slice through it._ Where is she summoning up this much power? I've never felt anything so powerful! It feels almost intimidating… _

"Leave at once you ignorant ass!" Objects in the room began to levitate almost immediately after and began rocketing though the air, being hurtled towards Bankotsu.

Bankotsu stabbed Banryuu into the wooden floor and began breaking the incoming objects with his bare fists, smashing each bit to pieces as they came closer.

"Heh!" Bankotsu panted, throwing his arm and strength forward with each punch. "Is this… the best you've got, Granny?"

The mercenary jumped up, swinging his overly exaggerated oohoko in wide circles. He threw it downward and knocked the woman off balance.

He leapt down beside her gracefully. "Got you," he smirked, holding a hand tightly wrapped around her throat.

_Pathetic fool does not know when to admit defeat._

Sighing she wrapped her arm around his fist and a mysterious power behind to fill his arm.

Or empty it.

Bankotsu's arm began to numb quickly. "Shit!" Bankotsu tried to move his fingers but they stood straight in place. "Dammit!" he cussed as the spreading began climbing up his body, the numbing already reaching his shoulder.

**_No._**

The old woman opened her eyes, surprise evident in them. "Why?" she asked herself. "Why now?"

_**The brutal slaying of many shall continue if not otherwise…**_

Nodding, hesitantly but obediently, the old woman used her enchantment and began to make Bankotsu's fingers curl deep into her esophagus.

Small crystalline tears slid down her face and she smiled. It was the only truly strong yet weak smile Bankotsu had ever seen.

"Please tell her…" she gasped, her breath dieing quickly, "that I did not want this and I'm sorry for her future suffering…" More tears, this time a few crimson colored rivers, slid down her cheek. Her face paled until her body became limp.

Once the body loosened, Bankotsu wrenched his arm away, shaking it a few times to make sure it was still his hand.

"What the fuck was that about?" he muttered to himself. "Old hag's fuckin' senile." Sitting down, a good three feet away from the dead body, he began to wonder. "What exactly did she mean by Warring Era?" Bankotsu sat there and crossed his arms. No good ideas came to him. "Isn't that a subject in history or something?" Shrugging his shoulders he sighed. "Whatever!" Bankotsu stood up and yanked Banryuu from the broken floor. "Time to collect payment and get the fuck out of here."

While stepping out, Bankotsu suddenly halted feeling a minor aura change in the air. A couple of yards across the large room, a few black particles combined and a form began to reappear.

Bankotsu's body instantly went into a defensive pose. Another person, or rather being, was in the room. "Show yourself!"

The particles had already combined and a dark haired man, wrapped up neatly in a snow-white baboon cloak stepped out. Where the particles once floated now was occupied by five flying insects, looking very much like an evolved almost demonic version of a typical killer bee.

The man ignored him and walked up to the old woman's body.

"Dear, dear Miharu, your life was short-lived for a normal woman but too long for the Bearer of Ying and Yang, the Embracer of Light and Darkness. The previous One had died much quicker but did not give me my prize. I hope you will not do the same, otherwise," the man spoke, his lips curling into an evil smile, "your soul will go straight to Hell with the assistance of my Hell Insects." Almost on cue, the insects around the man began to buzz and hum excitedly. "Now give me what I desire."

A flash of his naughty dream came back but Bankotsu shook it off and telling himself that now wasn't the time for that. Instead, he repeated himself in a louder and more commanding voice. "Hey you stupid Monkey Man! What the fuck are you doing?"

The man smiled, giving no indication of Bankotsu's presence. Getting quickly annoyed, Bankotsu growled and swung Banryuu towards the man.

A frown appeared on the man's face but he quickly evaded the oohoko's assault by jumping in the air. "You insolent man I-" the man cut himself off and his face was replaced with a small malicious grin. "You want your payment, Shichinintai leader?"

Bankotsu was startled out of his rage. "You're the man who hired us to kill her?" Bankotsu asked pointing to the woman lying on the floor.

The male gave off a deep, cruel laugh that echoed off the walls in the room.

"Yes, I am. I assume Kagura did a fine job throwing you stupid fools off track; I shall reward her well." The man let out a wicked cackle. "The money for this assignment will be waiting patiently at your home."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. The man's last statement brought up more questions then it solve. Who exactly was this man? Was he even human? Why did he want Miharu dead? How did he know where the Shichinintai resided?

The male ignored Bankotsu's obvious distress and swiftly but quietly approached the deceased Ohana Miharu. He sat silently next to her and raised a scaly, clawed hand. Almost too quick for Bankotsu to see, the demonic arm embedded itself in Miharu's chest. Warm blood oozed out of the woman's new wound. Slowly pulling out of her body, the reptile like dragon hand emerged, a heart in its bloody grasp.

Smiling cruelly, the claw tightened around the muscle and it burst into a bloody mess under the extreme pressure. Expecting to see nothing, Bankotsu was more than taken aback when a small sphere, glowing a brilliant amethyst light, sat in the organ's place.

"My bloody tainted beauty… I have long since felt your absolute power," the man smiled, bring the glass jewel up to his face. "Now I, Naraku, will finally be able to fulfill my destiny." He threw his head back and began laughing the cruelest, evilest, most malicious laugh Bankotsu ever heard.

Naraku, as the man called himself, gave a hard glare when the sphere began to pulse.

Never in Bankotsu's life had he felt so much power; Naraku was right about something. It was definitely absolute power.

To both men's surprise, the jewel pulsed harder and slowly began to evaporate, small indigo particles beginning to float away.

"What the fuck?" Bankotsu heard himself say.

"FUCKING HELL!" Naraku roared, standing up. "YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE ME ONCE AGAIN, YOU DAMNED JEWEL!"

Trying very hard, Naraku tried scooping the particles into his hands, one human hand and one demonic claw scratching at the air. Bankotsu couldn't help but find it humorous.

"Damn you!" Naraku jumped out of the stained glass window, shattering the beautiful art into trillions of glass pieces.

Snapping out of his daze, Bankotsu quickly followed after him, pulling Banryuu from the floor yet again.

_

* * *

Now where did that fucker go? Bankotsu leapt onto a street light, somehow able to balance himself and the overly exaggerated halberd on the thin piece of metal from which the light hung. _

The night was overall quiet and dead, as many murder nights were and that helped one particular killer's senses. Bankotsu smiled when he found Naraku, still clothed in his baboon cloak, hopping over a few buildings.

Bankotsu darted after him, once again having fun with the cat and mouse chase game.

His observant eyes diverted from his main goal and spotted something moving on the cold cement floor below him. The trembling figure below caught his eye and he slowed his pace midair._ Who's that?_ he asked himself.

The person kneeling on the sidewalk stopped their shivering for a brief moment before raising their face to meet with his.

Wide familiar chocolate brown met his azure blue eyes and his heart skipped a few beats.

* * *

Yep, its a CLIFFIE! **_Muahahahaha_**! (Evil laughter brought to you in part by Naraku Industries, adopt your own evil laugh today!) Lol joking. I just always wanted to put that somewhere! 

Nah, really you can thank _yourselves_, the song_ Give A Reason_ (aka The opening of Slayers Next. Has a lot of beat and its oneof my fav songs!), and my lovely _muses_!

Yep! Especially Kagome, who insisted (yes... insisted... rubs aching head) I post this chapter early just for you guys. Kagome, holding an extra large Glico POCKY box and Bankotsu, wearing no shirt... (drools) sat next to me encouraging me the whole way. Kagome popped a CD in and a bunch of music (with lotsa lotsa beat!) began to play! Lol,I hope you liked this chapter! Til next time!

Love all my readers!

SangOtaku6, Kagome, and Bankotsu


	12. Kagome's Knight in Warring Era Armor!

SangOtaku6 & Kagome: (munches on Pocky)

Bankotsu: Rabid Fangirls took off my fuckin' haoris! Damn them to hell! (runs around half naked)

SangOtaku6 and Kagome: (wink at each other & continue to nibble on Pocky)

Kagome: Enjoy Chapter Twelve everyone!

* * *

"Bye, Koinu!" Kagome hummed happily, waving her arm.

"See ya tomorrow at school, Kagome!" Inuyasha waved back as he began jogging down the sidewalk.

Watching until he was no longer in her sight, she let out a huge sigh and stepped into her house, closing the door shut behind her.

"So much has happened today," Kagome mused, leaning on the closed door. "I finally have my first boyfriend!" she squealed. Her index finger began to tap slowly against her soft lips. "I hope I'm gonna have one of those fairy tale romance stories! With princes in shining armor who will save me from hell and peril!" Kagome's face broke into a big grin. Thinking back on her comment, she laughed. "I'm such a loser!"

She began to walk up the stairs to her room. "I need a deep cleaning!" she laughed, rounding up a pair of green flannel pajamas and a pair of clean underwear. She skipped merrily to the bathroom down the hall and ran herself a bath.

Letting out a huge yawn, Kagome stepped out of the tub and clothed herself.

Cutely, Kagome stepped out into the hall, wearing her green pajamas and a white fluffy towel atop her head. She slipped on her matching green slippers and jumped down the stairs.

"I wonder if Mom bought any ramen?" Kagome asked herself as she entered the kitchen.

Spotting a pink note hanging off a chibi cat girl magnet plastered on the refrigerator, Kagome flopped over to the fridge. "What's this?" Kagome asked pulling the note off the magnet.

"Sis? Is that you?" came a sleepy voice.

Kagome whipped her head around. "Souta? Why do you sound so sleepy?"

Souta gave his sister a big grin. "Grandpa wanted to get back into shape so he asked me to be his coach," Souta giggled. "He sucks REALLY **BAD** at baseball. The ball hit him more times than he hit the ball!"

"Souta!" Kagome scolded. "If Mom heard you say that word she'd be pissed as hell!"

"You swear too!" Souta accused, pointing a finger directly at Kagome. "Besides, Mom isn't here right now! She's at Mrs. Ishikawa's place! So there!" Souta said sticking his tongue at his sister.

Kagome mirrored his action and then directed her eyes back on the paper. "Then what's this?"

Squinting at the paper, Souta quickly responded. "Oh yeah. Mom wanted you to go give Aunt Hami that basket of food." Kagome's gaze followed Souta's finger and her eyes fell on a nicely decorated basket filled to the brim with luscious looking fruits.

"Shit! I wish you told me earlier! I've gotta run!" Kagome hastily took the basket, grabbed her brown jacket off the coat rack and ran outside. Luckily for her, as right when she turned the corner, the bus she was supposed to take parked next to the sidewalk.

* * *

"Leave it to Souta to not even bother telling me until I'm squeaky clean that I'm gonna have to haul my butt right back outside! I mean, c'mon! I must be the only Japanese girl awake right now running around Tokyo in her kawaii widdle flannel PJs." Kagome sighed and looked up at the bright blinking letters. This was her stop. Kagome pushed open the doors and got off the bus. 

Still in her slippers, Kagome flopped around the empty city in which her adopted aunt lived. "Okay, last time I visited Aunt Hami she lived in a really big building; now where is it?"

Kagome squinted her eyes and then glanced down at the sticky note. "Yep, this is Aunt Hami's building." Kagome ran to the building and rang the doorbell. No answer. She hesitantly rang it again. Utter silence. Getting quickly annoyed, Kagome huffed and began rapping her knuckles against the cold clear glass. Still getting no answer, Kagome sighed and peered inside, cupping her hands on both sides of her face to block out the troublesome street lights. There was no movement.

"Dammit!" Kagome cried out, stomping her feet on the ground like an angry child. "This is total bull!" she cussed angrily. Relaxing a bit more, Kagome let out a huge breath. "Fine, I'll come early tomorrow," she concluded.

As she began shuffling her feet forward, something unseen made her stop abruptly.

Her eyes shot wide open; Kagome put a trembling hand to her chest. When the hand made contact, she was even more staggered to find out that her heart beat was accelerating. Her heart, which was pounding heavily against her chest, was quickly gathering speed until it felt as if she had three heartbeats. Then five. And twenty.

Kagome's body began to tremble profoundly and her breaths were becoming ragged. Her head felt as if it would explode any second now and the growing pain in her chest was now unbearably excruciating. Her body could take no more and she fell heavily to the floor, paralyzed with throbbing. The contact to the ground only worsened the pain.

Now laying shakily on the cold cement sidewalk, it felt like her chest was quickly expanding, stretching a lot more than it originally was. She began squirming under the intenseness, clutching her chest tightly, hoping that the pain would go away soon. She opened her mouth to scream out her agony, ushering words out but none came. The pain did not cease but only seemed to multiply with each quarter of a second passing her by. From her eyes dripping down her cheek, were crystal clear tears that the aching had caused. The wind bit down sharply against the cold salt water staining her cheek and she bit down on her lip in response. Now accompanying the two crystal rivers was a small stream of crimson oozing from her mouth that dripped down thickly on the pavement.

The pain screamed throughout her whole body for what seemed like forever until it suddenly stilled; her body then laid slump against the ground. Suddenly the young woman's body began to pulse. Slowly at first, but then the pulsing increased then it stopped as quickly as the pain came.

Still recovering from the shock, with all the energy left in her she heaved her body over and, with shaky hand began to push herself up.

"Anyone," her breathy raspy voice whispered, "please, someone help me." Her body became too heavy for her to carry and she fell over to the side again. Even talking was insufferably painful for her.

Feeling a powerful presence nearby, she lifted her head with much difficulty. She hesitantly got up, ignoring the immense pain searing through out her body, and opened her strained eyes. What was before her made her fall back down in surprise. Inching her neck more, she squinted her eyes.

_Is this a dream?_ she asked herself disbelievingly.

Flying on invisible wings before her, was a handsome man. But not just any normal man; this man was somehow different, that much was noticeable. He was dressed in finely crafted armor from what looked like it belonged in the Warring Ages from the textbooks; so beautiful the armor was, however, even a daimyo of a pleasurable living style would have a difficult time searching for that armor, which boasted of such quality.

Grasped tightly in the man's hand was an oohoko, an extremely exaggerated halberd that would take a reasonably sized group of man to carry, let alone wield.

Looking at the figure somehow eased a tiny portion of Kagome's pain. A sudden surge of immense pain throbbed in her heart and Kagome flinched, bringing her head down.

She took three deep breaths and brought her eyes back onto the man who captured her attention.

Wide familiar azure blue met her chocolate brown eyes and her heart skipped a few beats.

"Such big, bold, and beautiful sapphire eyes," she whispered weakly before collapsing to the ground.

* * *

Kagome's head bolted up. 

And it accidentally collided with something very hard.

"Ite!" Kagome cried gripping her injured head.

"Shit!" a male voice hissed.

Kagome opened one eye and was more than pleased to see a raven haired boy, slightly older than her, with a long entrancing braid. His hand was rubbing his bruised forehead.

"**BANKOTSU**!" Kagome cried out. She jumped out of her warm bed and pounced on him. "Omigod! I had the weirdest dream! You'd never imagine!"

Recovering quickly, Bankotsu gave a small chuckle and embraced the girl back. "I could only imagine. You've been out cold for a good three or so days."

Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't pull back from the warm hug. "What? No joke?" she asked.

"Kagome!" a teary female voice cried out.

Although hesitant, Kagome pulled away from boy's embrace and grinned up at her mom. "Hey Mom."

Kagome's mother squeezed Kagome tightly. "Kagome! Oh! I though I was going to lose you!"

Kagome gave a strong encouraging smile and pat her weeping mother's back. "Mom, I'm fine."

"Oh my lord! When Bankotsu walked through the door with you unconscious in his arms I almost had a heart attack!"

Kagome stopped patting her mom's back._ Bankotsu found me? Just like in the dream… _

Her mother disturbed her thoughts when she immediately let go of her only daughter. "I must call your friends! They've been worried sick about you!"

A strong hand fell on Kagome's shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs. Higurashi. I'll call the others and tell them Kagome's awake. You two need some time alone."

With that, Bankotsu got up from the wooden chair beside Kagome's bed and walked out of her room. Mrs. Higurashi quickly took Bankotsu's seat.

"Oh Kagome! We've missed you so much! What happened?"

Kagome was about to blurt the odd truth out but quietly shut her mouth. "I-I…I was attacked on the way to Aunt Hami's," she lied. Well, it wasn't entirely a lie.

The little happiness in her mother's face instantly faded at the mention of Kagome's adopted aunt.

"Mom…" Kagome asked. "Mom, what happened?"

"The man who attacked you was probably the one who also attacked Miharu-san."

Kagome's face died. A trembling smile was carved on Kagome's face. "They attacked her too? But that's alright. Aunt Hami's a tough bitch and she can get through anything," Kagome reassured. It seemed more like Kagome was reassuring herself more than her mom.

Tears spilled from her mother's face. "No Kagome. Miharu-san wasn't as lucky as you."

Kagome gave her mother a shaky smile. "Mom… what are you trying to say?"

"Kagome," her mother stated seriously. "I am trying to say Ohana Miharu-san is no longer alive. She died briefly before you got attacked. She was strangled to death."

* * *

Killing was second nature to him, it was a sport, it was a hobby, and it was his job. Some people played baseball for fun and for money; it was likewise for him. Killing was something he thought of as 'fun' and 'rewarding' at the same time. It never really occurred to him that while he took pleasure in slaughtering man, making their lowly blood spill to the soiled ground, that the victim's families would be suffering as well. Even if it did occur to him once or twice before, he never really cared; it wasn't his problem to deal with. 

It should have been the same for this woman. He was hired to kill her; he didn't know her, he didn't care. But he knew that had he known Kagome loved this woman, he wouldn't had as much as raised a finger at her. But the past was the past and he had to walk forward.

Ohana Miharu was dead and although he didn't know this woman, it obviously had a great impact on a girl named Kagome Higurashi. And that is where it affected him.

Knocking a few times, he pushed the door open and entered Kagome's room. He smiled down at Kagome and her mom. "The others are here."

Kagome's mother gave a surprised gasp. "Wow, already? I'd better go get started on dinner! Bankotsu-san, would you please?"

Bankotsu nodded and when Kagome's mother left he took the seat beside her bed.

Almost instantly, a crowd of people stormed into Kagome's room.

"Kagome!" they all chanted. "Are you okay?"

Kagome smiled; all of her friends were here. Among the little parade were Sango, Arimi, Yuka, Eri, Houjo, Kouga, Ayame, who was one of Kouga's distant relatives that worked in the nearby Sundae Shoppe, Miroku, Kohaku, and even little Shippou, the little boy she often babysat.

Sango leapt at the bedridden girl. "Omigosh Kagome! All of us nearly had a heart attack when we heard the news!" Sango wailed.

"Yeah, Sis and everyone else was pretty beat down over Aunt Hami and you," Kohaku replied solemnly. "It's great news that you survived though."

Eri was about to burst out blabbering when a figure slammed open the door.

"Holy shit! Gome, you're alright!" Haru cried out.

Kagome began to laugh loudly. "Haru-kun! Look at yourself! You're covered head to toe in flour!" Kagome laughed pointing at her brother-like figure. It was obvious as day that Haru had barged out on the Pizza Parlor when he heard the good news.

"Yeah, leave it to little Bro to do something so incredibly stupid," an adult feminine voice laughed.

Kagome smiled. "It's good to see you too, Miki."

"Ack!" Haru gasped. "Sis! Whaddya doing here?"

The girl, Miki, appeared to be in her early twenties and she had shoulder length crimson hair which was pulled into a small ponytail at the nape of her neck. She wore a red sleeveless turtle neck and a pair of casual blue jeans to go along with the style. She had fiery green eyes, which were the only thing that made Haru and Miki look similar. In her emerald eyes, were bouncing sparks of amusement.

"It's good to know you're still alive. It'd suck to have to share your funeral with granny-aged Aunt Ohana." Although it was meant for laughs, everyone, including Miki herself, flinched at the thought of the strong old woman dying.

"Well!" Sango said jumping up from Kagome's bed. "I think we should let Kagome sleep!"

Miki nodded. "Yeah, let Kags get some rest." When no one made any attempt to move, Miki cleared her throat. "Allow me to rephrase that last statement. **If none of you stupid fuckers move your damn asses I'll give you all Saturday detentions until you graduate**!"

Immediately everyone flew out of the room.

"Ha! You can't give me a detention! I already graduated!" Haru laughed, pointing at his older sister.

Miki narrowed her eyes. "No, I can't but I _one_, tell Mom, _two_, sell your bike, _three,_ fuck up your life and _four_, well, fuck your life up some more. You've got it worse than everyone else, little Bro, so **GET OUT**," Miki roared angrily.

Haru flew out of the room faster than the ones before him.

Returning back her cool exterior, Miki walked up to Kagome and pecked her on the head. "You get well, alright? You don't have to worry so much about Literature but I don't teach your other subjects." Giving her a small encouraging smile, Miki began walking out. "Hey, Bankotsu, was it? You look responsible; take good care of Kags, alright?"

When Bankotsu nodded his head, Miki flashed a V for victory sign and then left the room.

"What's Miki to you?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"Miki? Well, that's not her real name. Her real name is Misaki Ishikawa but everyone calls her Miki for short. Actually, besides being my adopted older sister, she's my Literature teacher," Kagome hummed. "She's got a short fuse and will tolerate absolutely no crap but she's still a great person to be around. When me and Sango had girl problems we'd always run over to the Ishikawa's and hang out there. Sometimes we'd even sleep over."

Bankotsu forced a smile on his face. "You seem to adopt a lot of people, don't you?"

Kagome tilted her head thoughtfully and then nodded her head. "I never really thought about it that way. Haru's mom and my mom were best friends in high school and, well, no surprise that they kept their friendship. They were like me and Sango! Together, we're inseparable!" Kagome fisted her hand. "Yep. Best fuckin' friends forever!" Kagome laughed. "Besides, my family is really social so people on my block and around here know me pretty well," Kagome chatted proudly.

Bankotsu nodded his head.

"Bankotsu, are you listening?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Bankotsu smiled. _No matter how beat up this girl is, she always has room in her heart… for sick bastard murderers like me,_ he thought disgustedly.

"I had a dream."

Bankotsu looked up her. "I know; you told me it was really weird."

Kagome laughed. "It is! It's so bizarre I want you to hear it!"

Sighing, defeated, Bankotsu nodded his head.

Kagome smiled cattishly and pat the edge of her bed.

Hesitantly he moved to sit next to her.

"Okay here goes!" Kagome said happily. "But you have to promise you won't laugh at me!"

Raising his hand, Bankotsu laughed. "Scout's honor!"

"You just laughed," Kagome muttered cutely. "Well to start it off. I was walking to Aunt Hami's and then I paused. Not really me but my body wouldn't move anymore. Then my heart started to pound like no tomorrow, super fast."

"Like love fast?" Bankotsu asked curiously.

"No like forty heart attacks fast!" Kagome replied, flailing her arms around. "I fell to the ground and then this indescribable pain went through my body. It felt like something was growing inside of me and it hurt like hell. And then…"

"And then?" Bankotsu repeated.

"And then I collapsed. I tried getting up but my arms felt like jelly and I fell each time I tried to get up. I was tired of trying and was ready to give up when I saw something flying through the sky."

Bankotsu unnoticeably cringed.

"I remember thinking how beautiful the being was. It was almost inhumanly perfect, ya know? When I stared harder, I figured out it was actually a man. A man clothed in beautiful finely crafted armor that looked like something out of feudal Japan. He was immensely strong; you could tell that from looking at him. He wielded a heavy looking halberd that was glittering as brightly as the stars. Then the figure gazed down at me and then I just passed out from the pain," Kagome concluded solemnly. "He had very beautiful eyes, too. They were clearer than the ocean," Kagome hummed. "But other than that, that's all I can describe him as."

Bankotsu felt his heart pounding rapidly against his chest. He didn't know if it was from the fact that she had seen him or how she described him as. _Inhumanly perfect,_ he thought to himself_. Nice choice of words!_ he laughed bitterly.

Kagome blinked up at him. "And you?"

Bankotsu gave her a perplexed look. "And me what?"

"Just curious but why were you the only person here when I woke up?"

Bankotsu's eyes dilated at her question. "Well, erm, let's see."

"Bankotsu's going to be living with us for a while," Souta cried out happily. "Finally! A guy! I don't wanna be the only man around here!"

Kagome reached down and pulled out a slipper from below her bed. "Hey, pipsqueak! Why are you in my room?"

"Nana nana na!" Souta stuck his tongue out at his sister.

Kagome flung her flip flop at the boy.

Bankotsu watched amusingly as the slipper bounced off the boy's head with an almost audible 'boing' sound.

"Oww! I'm telling Mom!" Souta cried out.

"Nana! Go ahead! Who's the one who's gonna get in trouble? The one who can walk or the one who just got attacked?" Kagome taunted.

Souta scowled realizing he lost. "No fair! You cheated!"

"Hey brat, Bankotsu and I will play some fighting games with you later if you behave now and leave us alone, okay?"

Souta's brown eyes began to glitter. "Wow! Really? Is that true? Video games?"

Bankotsu nodded his head. "Sure, why not?"

Souta skipped out of the room. "Cool!" Quickly changing his tune, Souta cried out, "Oooh! I'm gonna tell Mom!" In a sing songy voice, Souta sang, "Bankotsu and Kagome sitting in her bed! Doing more than** K-I-S-S-I-N-G**!"

Before Souta could recite the next line, another slipper came flying out of Kagome's room and smacked him hard in the head. "OWWWWW! That one really hurt!"

"Ha!" Kagome snickered as she watched her brother run away.

After the girl's laugher died down, silence filled the room.

"So, you'll be bunking with Souta… or _me_?" Kagome asked nervously. Realizing how suggestive that sounded, she immediately went to correct herself. "Well uh, not that way of course!"

"Hmm, not sure. Probably the couch."

More silence.

"So, if you've been taking care of me for the past three days what about Ryuu?"

After a brief moment, both responded. "Suikotsu."

"Am I that predicable?" Bankotsu pouted at her quick correct answer.

"You betcha!" Kagome flicked his nose teasingly.

Protecting his nose from another assault, Bankotsu spoke up, "Well, Jakotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu will be stopping by tomorrow. I gave them a ring earlier telling you that you're alive and well."

Kagome laughed. "Did everyone really think I was going to die?"

"Not so much Suikotsu, Jakotsu, and I but I think the death of Ohana Miharu shocked everyone and probably made them think worse for worse," Bankotsu replied.

"Ooooh!" Kagome awed in understanding.

More silence.

Dead Silence.

"Hey, Bankotsu, can you do me a favor?"

Bankotsu blinked at her. "Depends what it is."

Kagome laughed. "Aw, c'mon! I'm not going to make you do anything embarrassing! I just want you to pop that CD in my stereo."

Bankotsu walked across the room and picked up a CD case from the desk. "Bad Luck?" he asked.

Kagome nodded her head furiously. "Bad Luck rocks! Have you ever heard of their music?"

Bankotsu frowned. "I've heard of them but I can't say I ever listened to their songs."

"They are a band that does music with lots of beat! If you've ever listened to Nittle Grasper, they are kinda similar but I like Bad Luck more. Sango prefers Nittle Grasper. She says Ryuichi is hot and he _is_ but he's too old for me!" Kagome blabbed on.

Bankotsu smirked. "Oh yeah, then how old is too old?"

Kagome pointed at the CD next to him. "That's a Nittle Grasper CD. The guy with the brownish hair is Ryuichi Sakuma. He's good looking but he's in his thirties."

Bankotsu picked up the CD. "He doesn't look any older than me."

"Yeah, he like, never ages!" Kagome explained. "Oh, this kind of talk must bore you to death! You can just pop the CD in. It's really good and it's not just a girl thing."

Bankotsu pulled out the CD and placed it in the stereo. "This guy looks familiar," Bankotsu said eyeing the CD cover. "I think I saw him in a magazine a couple of months back."

Kagome nodded her head. "You probably would have. There was a huge scandal about Shuichi being gay."

Bankotsu's eyes widened. "He's a homosexual?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yep, he fell in love with a super popular novelist. His name was Yuki or something like that. It gave both the novelist and Bad Luck major popularity."

Bankotsu titled his head. "So you don't get annoyed by gays?"

Kagome frowned. "What gave you that idea?"

"Well you and Jakotsu are always bickering."

"Nah, we fight but it's cool. It's like bitching at a girlfriend except he's a he. I have no problems with his choice of love life. Besides, it doesn't concern me at all, does it?"

"Wow, you're an awfully positive person aren't, you? You were out cold for almost half a week and the day you wake up you're acting completely normal."

"Well, I'm not in any real pain anymore. A little shaky but that's about it." Kagome yawned. "Damn, I'm so sleepy."

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder. "So you don't want to listen to Bad Luck?"

Kagome smiled. "I honestly didn't know I was this exhausted. I guess that attack did more on me then I thought." Getting back on topic, Kagome added. "I'm just about ready to drift off to dreamland. If you want you can listen to the CDs. I don't mind; I can sleep through them anyway. Heh, maybe I can get you hooked on their music!" Kagome laughed. "Naw, really, bunk wherever you want. My mom seems to trust you enough, which, might I add is quite rare since she met Miroku. I've got some extra sheets in my closet. Feel free to use them."

Kagome yawned loudly. "Yawn, night Bankotsu. And thanks a lot for rescuing me and everything. I really owe you one."

Minutes later, Kagome fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

_She wasn't joking when she said she'd fall asleep really soon._

Bankotsu walked over to Kagome's bed and sat on the edge, watching her slumber. His hand brushed stray strands of her ebony tresses away from her face. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I really am."

From the open window, the moon's light bathed her soft skin with a majestic glow, making the young woman seem even more of a goddess than she already was. Bankotsu couldn't help but stare as the perfect scene played. His rough hand gently caressed her silky smooth cheek and his fingers unconsciously traced her round untouched lips.

Laying there, sprawled across the bed, her long ebony tresses spread across the bed elegantly, it seemed like just right setting. But at the same time everything about it was wrong. Besides, Mrs. Higurashi, not to mention Kagome herself, trusted him. He had ruined their lives enough; no need to further the damage.

Gazing down at her pure body once more, the ecstatic dreams came back to him. But now with the innocent young girl right in front of him the imaginings were even more vivid. Resisting all temptation, Bankotsu bent down and placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's forehead. He then got off the bed and went into her closet, pulling out the bed sheets and blankets.

He set them quietly beside her bed, right where he would be if she happened to need anything. Standing up, he gave Kagome one more look over, and began smoothing out the sheets and tucking her in comfortably. Once he was sure she would sleep soundlessly, he got himself tucked between the blankets and put his hands behind his back, listening to the music of Bad Luck.

_No, wanna sell your soul. Even if we look the other way in the rain,_

_No, forget smile again. We just want to keep on laughing._

_Hey, chasing after it -- chasing after it -- that pale wind..._

_Hey, I'm falling in passion, I'm falling in love, and I want to spread my wings._

* * *

Few quick comments. First off, I sincerely apologize for not updating quick this week. Everytime my mom goes on my computer she always finds some way to fuck it up. And guess what? She went on. I couldn't type out the stories because it took like ten damn minutes for two letters to appear. 

Another thing, I had to split my computer time because Schwarz Stein and I are planning on making a Persumptimum Lovers Bankotsu x Kagome website, me being the webmistress. So yeah, been really busy. So far its coming out okay. If you've got any spare fanart and stuff or any ideas please send them to my email. I need all the help I can get and anything will help!

Next update should be _Soldier Boy_ (Gomen nasai _Soldier Boy_ readers!) because I've been slacking off. (smacks hand. Bad SangOtaku6! Bad!) Again, I'm really sorry about all this hell and I'll try to better organize my priorities.

Ah, yes. new rule regarding Reviewer Replies; well, nothing we can do about that. If you would like a response to your comment or whatever, _**make sure you have your email posted**_ and _**please state so**_. Ya know, type this **(R)** if you want a reply. There! That makes life easy! Oh and not all the time am I going to reply. Most of the time I will but sometimes my social life interrupts my computer life so pre-sorry on that. Okay, I think that's all.

Jamatane!

! SangOtaku6, Kagome, and Bankotsu !

BTW, did anyone who read _Junsei Ai_ see anything familar in this chapter:D

Another BTW, the quote of the song above is from the song, Super Drive, OP theme of Gravitation.


	13. Suikotsu: Kind Psycho Doctor of Seven

Gomen. (blush) Not much but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

* * *

A blood bathed battlefield was the vivid scenery of her dream. Dead corpses were thrown about everywhere, disembodied and gory, not another living person other than the murderer was breathing.

The lone man stood, panting exhaustingly, his weapon glinting maliciously with an eerie crimson glow. The man raised the bloodied oohoko over his shoulder; further soaking his already blood drenched clothing. He slowly began to walk away from the battlefield when a soothing, innocent voice called out to him.

"Excuse me!" Kagome called out. Despite how threatening his appearance was, something deep in the pit of her stomach was aching to know the question plaguing her curious mind. "Excuse me sir, what is your name?"

The murderous man stared at her, his face hidden in the cloaking shadows. For what seemed like centuries, the man, cautiously slow, stepped out of the dark and the crimson setting sun expectantly spread its radiant red glow on his bleeding figure.

The girl's hands slowly rose up to cover her mouth. So much in awe was she that she did not realize how terribly close the murderer had come to her. He now stood directly in front of her trembling figure. She, however, was not frightened because of the blood coating his clothes nor was she intimidated by the large brilliant halberd that was perched on his right shoulder, dripping venomous blood. The only thing processing through the young girl's mind was the face that his resembled so much.

"Bankotsu?" she breathed hesitantly.

When the man did not correct her, tears filled her eyes. It was him.

She wasn't sure why, but glass streams slid down her smooth face. Why was she sad? Why did her heart suddenly ache so much? Staring deeper into pools as clear as her tears, she noticed the fogging color of pain clouding his eyes. Although he did not physically show it, he was deeply regretting something. What could it possibly be?

An odd, fleeting thought passed her by and she swiftly caught it. Gulping loudly from her apparent nervousness, she asked the mysterious man the question that flew into her mind, "Have you ever heard of a woman named Miharu, Ohana?"

At the sound of the old woman's name, the features on his face softened and the cloudiness she noted earlier became a thick, gaseous fog amongst his endless pools. He turned his face away from her view, and, although Kagome could not see his face beneath his ebony bangs, she could have sworn she saw a blue star trail down his cheek.

That was what he regretted doing; he killed Ohana Miharu, her own Aunt Hami. She didn't know how she knew and she didn't have any proof he did, but somewhere deep in her she felt she had hit the target's bulls eye. But, strangely, Kagome didn't feel like hurting him or crying like she should have over the loss of her grandmother figure. Instead, Kagome smiled gently and extended her hand out to him. Softly, her warm hand cupped his wet, tear-stricken cheek.

His face slowly turned to her, his beautiful azure eyes over spilling with tears. It seemed so unordinary for a killer to sympathize or regret his sins but yet, right now, one sinner stood in front of her and it was the most right, most natural thing in the world. It was the most natural thing to see and it proved one solid fact; even strong men cry.

"Bankotsu," she whispered lovingly, as her finger brushed aside a loose strand of his black hair. "Don't worry. I understand."

He smiled back at her and cupped her hand with his own, squeezing it gently. Yet, his smiling face still cried. In fact, it seemed to cry harder than before.

* * *

Kagome slowly fluttered her eyes open._ What an interesting dream… So the man from before…_ Suddenly Kagome widened her eyes. _That hot assassin from my previous dreams was Bankotsu!_ Kagome felt her face turned several degrees hotter._Oh god… Oh god no… You have got to be kidding! I think Bankotsu's hot? Well, he does look like a freakin' male supermodel, his long braid and his tight muscles, his soothing, rich voice- HOLD IT! Get back on track, Higurashi! Okay yeah, Bankotsu is damn sizzling hot and could make even the most sober man gay but what is this dream about?_ Kagome pondered that question for a bit._ OMIFUCKINGOD! Please don't tell me I have a crush on Bankotsu too! Shit... not that I wouldn't mind a date with him, quite on contrary, he's a great person to hang with, but I just got a boyfriend. If I dump him now, I'll one, get weird ass looks. I mean, c'mon! Inuyasha's pretty popular in school and he's cool and rich, two, I'll look like a school slut wannabe, and three, I'll get pestered to death by Yuka, Eri, Arimi, AND Sango._ Kagome froze._ Oh shit, Sango! I can't tell her about this! She'll laugh her butt off! Especially since she was the one who kept toying about me and Bankotsu in a relationship. _

Kagome sighed. This would be painful._ Great… now I like two guys…_ She stared with half lidded eyes at the alarm clock.

_It's seven fifty already,_ she mused to herself. "**HOLY FUCK! SEVEN FIFTY**? I'm not gonna make it to school!"

Kagome scrambled out of bed. Clumsily, her foot got tangled in the sheets and she went scrambling to the floor. Luckily, something warm and soft broke her fall.

"Oi, kuso!" Kagome groaned quietly, as she rubbed her head. "What the hell did I land on?"

Looking down, Kagome wanted to die right then and there. Apparently, the thing to break her fall was none other than the handsome man she had just dreamt of. And the fact she now harbored a secret crush on him didn't make the situation any less horrifying.

Due to her fall, Kagome's feminine body was sprawled out on top of Bankotsu's strong muscular form, her legs wrapped around his.

_Oh crap!_ Kagome cried out._I've got to slowly get up before he wakes. _

Cautiously, Kagome pushed her body off of Bankotsu's and was carefully unraveling her legs from his._Yay!_ Kagome celebrated._ I'm free!_

No sooner had she thought that when Bankotsu thought it the perfect time to roll over in his sleep.

Kagome instantly stilled. One very wrong move could very much wake him. Kagome's eyes noted that her legs were once again tangled up with his. However, much to the girl's dismay, he was now the one on top, his arms wrapped around her petite body protectively like a little girl and her favorite teddy bear. Two main facts Kagome was worried to no end about were pretty easily recognized by their positions. Her thigh was dangerously close to his lower body. To add more sugar to that, he had obviously had a very nice dream for something **_very_** big and warm was rubbing against her upper leg under the sheets, causing her face to redden close to explosion. Another thing worrying Kagome was the possibly thought of having her brother or grandfather walk in on her. Worse yet, her mother! Kagome gulped and turned her head, happily adding another worry on her list.

Right in front of her, was Bankotsu's sleeping face, looking so angelic and innocent. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and breathed out, his hot, sticky breath brushing her cheek. Kagome felt her heart stop._ I've gone and done it!_ Kagome confirmed, flushed in the face._ I've gone and fallen in love with another man._ Kagome wanted to smack her head right then and there._Way to go, Higurashi! You bumbling fool! How many girls fall in love with murderers from their dreams that end up being their male best friend **while **they have a boyfriend? Only you, Higurashi, only you. _

Sighing quietly, Kagome pulled out of Bankotsu's embrace, immediately regretting the lack of warmth he provided. Once she managed to crawl out from his arms she slowly removed her legs from his. Now she just needed to get out from underneath him.

Of course, Kagome's luck ran out and the boy lying half beside her, half on top of her awoke from his disturbed slumber.

Half lidded eyes looked tiredly at her. Slowly, his eyes blinked a few times. "Kagome?" Staring back at the girl for a while, his bright cerulean eyes widened at her face. Instantly, he pulled away from her. "K-Kagome! What are you doing?"

Kagome gave him a sheepish grin. "I tripped?"

Bankotsu furrowed his brows. "And managed to get under me?" he questioned with an arched eyebrow.

Kagome gave him a shy smile. "Eh, oops?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! What am I going to do with you?" he teased.

Kagome pouted. "Hey! Don't go triple 'Kagome'ing me! Ya hear?" she stated poking his chest with every other syllable.

Bankotsu stared blankly at her as her jabbing came to a slow halt. Her face was redder than a cherry.

_Wow… I wonder how long he works out…_ Her face got redder._ Oh crap! I bet I'm red as a brick!_ Kagome lowered her hand and began to blush. "Erm, sorry, Bankotsu; gotta go!" Kagome took out of the room like a bullet.

"What was that about?" Bankotsu asked himself. He ran his hand through his bangs and laid back down on the bedspread. "She shouldn't do things like that," he mumbled with a colored face.

* * *

"Kuso!" Kagome squeaked. "That hurt!" After running it over her hair a few more times, Kagome dropped the brush on top of her bathroom sink and bolted out the door. 

Glancing at her black wrist watch, Kagome grinned triumphantly. "Great! I still have ten minutes! If I rush I can get to school right on the nick of time!"

Kagome heaved her heavy yellow backpack on her back and raced down the stairs.

Out of nowhere, a young teen walked out in front of the wooden stairs. "Oh shit! Bankotsu! Watch out!" Kagome cried out, as she lost her footing.

Bankotsu stopped whistling and directed his eyes to the top of the stairs, which had a schoolgirl Kagome stumbling down from them.

"What the he-" Bankotsu gasped before being pummeled to the ground by a young girl and her heavy ass backpack.

"Is it your goal to smash me today?" Bankotsu grumbled.

"Teehee!" Kagome giggled. "No, but it sure seems that way. Thanks for breaking my fall," she grinned from her content sitting position on the poor boy's back.

"Thanks for breaking my back," he grunted. "Mind if you get off? Your backpack isn't exactly the lightest in the world."

Kagome pouted her lips but then replaced it with a childish smile. "At least you said it was my backpack that was heavy and not me!"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Calling you fat would mean I'm blind." A small devious smirk crawled up on his face. "If you skip lunch one more time, though, I probably won't be able to see you, you'll be so skinny. It'll be like a walking skeleton."

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and sat up from his back. "Someone woke up really sarcastic today!"

Bankotsu got up from the floor and smiled at her. "Nah, don't mind me. You're just cute when you pout."

Kagome's mild anger died down and the red rage that was boiling inside her flew up to her face._ Don't smile!_

Bankotsu's smile died down when he looked her over. "Where are you going?"

Kagome gave him the most surprised look her could conquer up. "N-nani?"

Bankotsu's stare turned harder. "Where were you going?"

Kagome followed his eyes and blinked down at her green sailor school uniform. "School. Where else?"

Bankotsu glared at her and took hard, intimidating steps towards her. He dropped her backpack to the side and stood in front of her. With speed so swift and silent, he scooped her up unexpectedly, earning a cry of surprise from the girl, before marching up the stairs.

Once in her room he placed her gently on the bed.

"Bankotsu! What the hell are you doing?" Kagome barked heatedly.

Bankotsu sighed and laid down across her bed. "You and I both know you shouldn't go to school in your condition."

Kagome snorted. "What condition? I get jumped and suddenly everyone's target becomes poor little Kagome Higurashi? I think not so relax, dammit!" Kagome huffed angrily.

"Yeah, I know it sounds paranoid but it was what your mom asked me to do. She specifically said to make sure you didn't go to school in your current condition."

Kagome frowned lightly. Right now she felt so guilty._Bankotsu and Mom are only trying to help… But I don't want to stay locked up here forever._

A melodious ring sounded throughout the house.

"We have company?" Kagome asked.

Bankotsu looked up at her. "I have an idea who it is." He got up from the bed and closed her bedroom door on the way out.

From beyond the bedroom doors, Kagome could hear muffled laughter and some cheerful voices. _I wonder who's at the door._

A couple of seconds later, three men entered the door. One was the boy who had been accompanying her for the past week and was one of her best friends. The other she easily recognized as her other feminine male best friend, Jakotsu, whom she _loved_to bicker with. He came in wearing a cute lavender baby doll top that fit tightly around his muscles and baggy jeans. It strangely looked well on him also. But what peaked Kagome's interest was the other man. His face looked very familiar to her but she didn't know from where. It wasn't Renkotsu; that was for damn sure. The man, who looked around Jakotsu's age, give or take a couple of years, had short shoulder length deep brown, almost ebony looking hair. He wore a gray throw on sweater with a hoodie, and had on normal jeans; not tight, but not too loose either, kind of like the jeans preference of Bankotsu. He had a sweet carefree smile on his face that made Kagome blush a light pinkish and his fearless courageous dark gray eyes matched with hers so perfectly. Kagome only hoped that her blush wasn't too visible, for her sake and pride.

"Pizza bitch!" Jakotsu shrieked running to her bedside. "Why the fuck did you let that guy jump you!" he demanded more than asked. "You should've beat his ass!"

Kagome's shocked eyes told everyone in the room that Jakotsu's outburst was the last thing she expected. A small grin widened on her face and she pat Jakotsu's back.

"Heh, thanks, Jak. Remind me to take you to somewhere."

Jakotsu gave her a puzzled look. "Somewhere?"

Kagome winked at him. "You'll find out!"

Giving her friend one last smile she turned her attention to Bankotsu and the mysterious, but definitely handsome, man.

Bankotsu stepped forward, scratching his head. "Erm, you already met him but I guess you've never really been introduced. The guy behind me is-"

"Suikotsu," the man replied with a carefree smile on his face. "I'm Suikotsu. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Higurashi Kagome." He extended his hand.

Kagome glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah! Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi!" she grinned taking his hand. "So you're the famous doctor everyone at school's been talking about!"

Suikotsu raised an eyebrow amusingly. "Talking about me?"

Kagome gave him a cheesy grin. "The fan girls haven't been the only ones chatting about you, right Bankotsu?"

"Huh?" Bankotsu asked. "What's up?"

Kagome gave Bankotsu a cattish grin while Jakotsu stuck his tongue out and Suikotsu just smirked.

"What? You're ganging my friend up on me?" Bankotsu cried out. "You people suck ass!"

Jakotsu smirked. "Yep, you bet!"

On Bankotsu's face was the funniest attempt at a disgusted look.

Kagome just smiled at the ongoing disagreement between the three men._ Wait a damn minute! Three men… my indoor prison…_ A devious smile curled on Kagome's face.

"Bankotsu, Suikotsu!" Kagome hummed in a sweet voice.

Both males turned their attention on the bedridden girl. "Hmm?"

"Can you please get out of the room for a minute? I need to do something."

Bankotsu gave a slow nod and both walked out of her room.

"Feel free to hit the video games!" she called out to them before shutting the door.

Jakotsu stared up at her curiously from his comfortable head-perched-on-hand position. "What are you planning?"

"Jak, can you help me pick out some clothes?"

Jakotsu got up. "Aniki's letting you go out?"

Kagome snorted. "No. I know he's over reacting though."

Jakotsu's face faltered a bit._ Yeah, he has been doing that lot. Aniki isn't as carefree or daring as he used to be. _

"Soooo! I wanna go out!" Kagome grinned, flipping through some clothes through her closet. "It'll keep his mind off worrying so much and then we can go shopping and maybe to the amusement park!"

Jakotsu frowned. "It sounds like a lot of fun but we have to go back to work at noon."

Kagome pouted, her arms falling to her side. A grin popped on her face. "I have an idea!"

Kagome leapt across her room and picked up her 'damned cell'. With only the speed a teenage girl could master, Kagome dialed a friend's number. Kagome waited patiently until someone picked up. "Hi! Haru, do you have work today? No? Great! Can you do your favorite friend a favor? What? Whaddya mean _depends_? You should say 'of course'! Hmph! Well, whatever. Can you work at Ryuu today? Purdy pease? How about then I'll owe you a big, big favor? Hehe, remember that hangout with your friends on Friday? I could stall Miki for you… I thought so. Thanks! Lotsa love, Haru! Thanks again! Bye!" Kagome hung up her phone. "There's one," she grinned at Jakotsu.

Jakotsu sighed. "Do you think one person can handle everything?"

"Of course not! We'll pre-prepare the food and then have Renkotsu and Haru heat it up and serve it to the customers."

Jakotsu stared her in the eyes. "And if they run out of food?"

Kagome grinned. "Haru's mom, Mrs. Ishikawa, is the best at cooking! She taught me everything I know! And Haru inherited that skill. If anyone can mimic someone's cooking, Haru's the one for the job!" Kagome pulled out some clothes on hangers and spread them out on the bed. "Pfft! Why else would Haru work at a restaurant?"

Jakotsu whistled. He was definitely impressed. "Quite manipulative, aren't you?"

Kagome flashed him a bright smile. "What can I say? I'm a natural! Comes with being a woman." Kagome slipped on a pink blouse. "Hey, Jak, how does this look?"

Jakotsu scowled. "Ew… It looks like someone ran over a pink squirrel. Where the hell did you get something so ugly?"

Kagome grinned. "Yeah, my mom thought it was the cutest thing on earth. Need I say more?" Kagome took off the shirt and brought out a tan loose cropped top that looked like half of a t-shirt, the bottom missing. When Kagome tossed it on, the shirt stopped about two inches below the breasts.

Jakotsu's left eye began to twitch cantankerously. "It's a nice shirt if you're going boyfriend hunting."

"Yeah…" Kagome said dejectedly. "Oh! I have a great idea!"

Jakotsu rolled his eyes. "Whoopie. It's a miracle of Buddha," he mused sarcastically.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him and dash back into her closet.

"What's on your mind, princess?" Jakotsu asked curiously.

"I'm thinking… Tomboy-ish look! I'll get a pair of baggy jeans since everyone seems to be wearing them I'll toss a baseball cap on. Any ideas for a shirt?"

Jakotsu got off the bed and stood beside her. "Hmm. Ooh! This shirt is adorable!" Jakotsu squealed bringing up a black baby doll shirt similar to his. It had white cursive text on it. "Bishounen Watcher!" Jakotsu announced girlishly.

Kagome laughed. "Yeah! I remember! Sango bought me that shirt so I would hurry up and get a bf! Cute isn't it?"

Jakotsu pouted. "I so want it!

"Are are too much, Jak!" Kagome laughed. "Tell you what. If you promise not to stretch any of my blouses out, feel free! And believe me! If you stretch out my Bishie shirt or any of my other favs I will kick your ass!"

Jakotsu nodded his head vigorously. "Omigod! It's soo cute! You have to wear this one!"

Kagome smirked. "You're more keyed up about this than me. Toss me the shirt!"

Jakotsu passed the shirt to her and Kagome quickly changed. Without ever being asked to, Jakotsu tossed the loose jeans her way.

Jakotsu smiled proudly at the girl. "Lemme put on some jewelry last minute makeup." Kagome put on a silver hoop through each ear and slid a thin red line on her lips. Putting her hair in two low pigtails, Kagome tossed the cap on and posed for Jakotsu.

Jakotsu clapped his hands in approval.

Kagome flashed him a thankful smile. "Great! So I'm done! Let's get the hell outta here before my mom comes!" Kagome snagged her small jean backpack and ran out the door, Jakotsu following close behind.

* * *

Bankotsu glanced at Suikotsu. The whole time since Kagome sent them down here had been filled with silence, the other not sure on the first question to ask. Growing bored of the disrupting silence, Bankotsu was the first to whisper out. "So… any new assignments?" 

Suikotsu studied his leader for a minute. "Just a few basic killings, nothing major, Aniki."

Bankotsu nodded. "Is business slow?"

Suikotsu shook his head. "Not really, but Renkotsu is still trying to dig up more information on this 'Naraku' character you described. This man is no ordinary business man from what he's found… he is far beyond a dangerous tycoon."

Bankotsu's eyes closed. "Suikotsu, you have no idea how right you are."

Suikotsu arched an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Turning his eyes away from Suikotsu, Bankotsu began in a hesitant voice. "That man is a youkai."

Suikotsu's eyes widened briefly, almost unnoticeably. "We haven't encountered a youkai in ages, Aniki, are you sure?"

Bankotsu nodded his head. "I'm positive. After murdering Miharu, he vaporized in specks right in front of me. Violent black specks. He was wearing some kind of baboon cloak. The thing that really threw me off was that he had one human hand and one dragon claw."

Suikotsu gasped in amazement. "Aniki, why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Bankotsu scowled. He couldn't exactly tell his companion that he had a nagging feeling to keep this to himself.

"Does Jakotsu know?"

Bankotsu nodded his head. "Other than me, only you and Jakotsu know about this."

Suikotsu nodded. "I will keep this silent."

"Thanks, Sui-"

"KOTSU!"

Bankotsu and Suikotsu whipped their head around. Bankotsu was the first to comment. "What the hell Kago- Wow…"

Suikotsu could understand his brother's sudden reaction. Kagome was dressed in a tomboyish fashion: baggy jeans, a cap, pigtails, and a tight black shirt. It matched perfectly altogether and the silver jewelry only accentuated the look.

"What's up guys? Cat got your tongue?" the girl teased, sticking her tongue out for emphasis.

Bankotsu could feel a slight blush rising up to his cheeks. It was amazing how everything looked good on her.

Disrupting the moment, Jakotsu popped out from behind the center of attention. "Doesn't Pizza Bitch look adorable?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at the nickname, but made sure to keep her smile on to _show_ that it only amused her. She'd get him later.

Being the first to recover, Suikotsu spoke up. "Yes, Kagome, you look adorable."

Kagome blushed several degrees crimson. "Hey thanks, Sui!"

Suikotsu gave her a small sincere smile.

"What about you, Aniki?" Jakotsu teased.

"Great, erm, fine… hot," Bankotsu blurted out. Regaining some composure, he breathed in. "You look cute."

Kagome giggled. "C'mon, people! Let's get the heck outta here!"

Bankotsu gave her a puzzled expression. "Your mom told-"

Kagome sat next to Bankotsu on the couch and gave him a puppy pout. "Bankotsu, c'mon! Do I look sick to you? If you guys want an insane Kagome just continue keeping me cooped up in here!

Jakotsu sighed. "You know, for someone whose favorite relative died you sure are preppy today."

Kagome's cheerful features died down and Bankotsu and Suikotsu quickly shot Jakotsu death glares.

"What?" Jakotsu asked.

"Sorry, Kagome," Bankotsu said, patting her on the back. "Jak can be a little insensitive."

"Oh, sure! I'm the issue!" Jakotsu grumbled.

Kagome forced a grin on her paled face. "Nah… really it's not Jak. You can't blame him. Aunt Hami would have wanted me to move on and be happy, whether she was alive or not. That was just the kind of person she was." Kagome inhaled deeply. "She always told me to move on with my life; don't dwindle on the incidents of the past too much. But, she also said, it would never hurt to glance back at what happened, as it will affect your future."

"Miss Miharu sounded like a very wise woman," Suikotsu smiled gently. It was more than obvious to the Shichinintai members that their leader was still a bit distressed about the occurrence.

Kagome wiped her tears on her arm. "Forget about that right now! I don't play hooky very often so I'd better take advantage of it! Let's go!" Kagome beamed at them.

Bankotsu smiled up at her. "Yeah, let's hang out."

Suikotsu and Jakotsu nodded and began heading out the Higurashi door.

* * *

That's it! Yeah its short, sorry! Been a bit busy (but aren't I always:P) Chatting to one of my friends, my love of Suikotsu-kun grew so I thought it might be fun to toss him in the triangle, you know, to make him more important and not so... _hidden_ I guess you could say. And don't worry! Kouga'll be back, especially since the theme of youkais come into play soon. And what about Inuyasha? Ooh! Well, that's all! Wouldn't wanna spoil it for you!

Jamatane!

SangOtaku6

Kagome: O.O You bitch! You're really keeping your word, aren't you?

SangOtaku6: grin

Kagome: --; So it will be a love rectangle?

SangOtaku6: I was thinking more of a hexagon or octagon...

Kagome: Swoon

Bankotsu: Talk about oversexed! (sexy smirk) I'm still the hottest one!

SangOtaku6: --; Eh, aren't we modest?

Bankotsu: Just a little.


	14. Nightmare of Amusement

Title: Nightmare of Amusement

Category: Action/Adventure

Type: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: The bitch owns nothing! (slaps handcuffs on) WAHHH!

* * *

Kagome stared wide eyed at the monstrous being before her, its unruly coils dripping with deadly fear that even the mightiest of warriors could not confront. Its venomous coloring was coated over its serpent-like body. The hissing of it could barely be heard, though frequent screeches would emit from the towering figure.

Bankotsu scowled. "Goddamn Kagome! It's _just_ a roller coaster!"

Jakotsu smirked behind her, taking a huge bite out of his extra sweet cake. "Yeah, you stupid wench," Jakotsu sniggered. "What's the matter, _pizza bitch_?"

Kagome's left eyebrow twitched angrily. "What the hell did you say, _nuhafu_?" Kagome stuck her tongue out at the emphasis on _nuhafu_.

Jakotsu leapt up with a leer that could instantly kill. "You bitch! Did _you_ just call _me_ a **DRAG QUEEN**?"

Kagome placed an exasperated look on her face. "_Nooo_! The dumbass behind you!" she droned sarcastically.

All eyes went to look behind Jakotsu.

"What?" a baffled Suikotsu exclaimed from his chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream cone. A bit of the ice cream was smeared on the side of his mouth. He licked it off quickly. "What did I do now?"

"That came out all wrong," Kagome sighed, scratching her hat. "Never mind. You just ruined the mood."

"Well then, now that that's settled," Bankotsu began, an eerily mischievous sadistic look on his face, "Let's go on, Kagome."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, taking a few cautious steps back. "Eh? Have you lost your mind, Bankotsu! Look at the size of that _thing_!"

A sinister sneer smiled at her, hands immediately coiling themselves around her wrist.

"It'll be fun!"

-.-.-.-

"BLEEEEEEEEEH!"

Hidden behind his dark bangs, Bankotsu watched on embarrassingly as groups of people passed by, muttering a stream of 'What happened to that girl?' 'Is she sick?' 'My god! Roller coasters are so dangerous.' 'The poor dear!' and the most common one, 'Augh! Teenagers these days!'

"Oh! Come now, Jakotsu! It wasn't _that_ bad!" Kagome teased evilly, tippy-toeing beside the trash can. "Besides, that's what you get for eating three funnel cakes before jumping on one of the most extreme roller coasters in the park!"

Bankotsu sighed down at the dark haired _girl_ that the garbage can was surely despising right now. He gave Jakotsu a soft pat on the back. "You know Jak, you don't seem all that intimidating right now."

Kagome beamed down at the feminine male, standing on her tippy-toes and her arms behind her back. "And here you were telling me off about being chicken shit. At least I'm not spurting my insides out in an amusement park garbage can."

Jakotsu peered over the trash can to give the tomboyishly dressed girl an evilly wicked glare. "Pizza bitch… Don't get me started…" he seethed nastily.

Kagome stared angrily at the bent over figure. "You do realize for calling me that I should bop you upside right into the next dimension? The only thing keeping me from doing so is that crap spewing from your mouth."

Jakotsu gave a cocky grin before turning slightly green and turning back to the trash canister.

"Well, other than Jakotsu getting a bit sick, wasn't that a great coaster?" Bankotsu beamed brilliantly. Suikotsu and Kagome forced smiles on their faces.

"Well, for us anyway," Suikotsu smiled politely. "Unfortunately for the couple behind you and Kagome-san."

Bankotsu and Kagome tilted their heads in sync. "Nani?"

"Aniki, it is truly amazing how long your queue is," Suikotsu sighed dramatically. "That poor couple was whipped up pretty bad by it."

Instinctively, Bankotsu fingered his braid. "Pfft! I care why?"

"Bankotsu!" Kagome gasped. "That's not very nice to say!"

He arched his eyebrow. "What? It's true."

**THWAP**.

"Ite! What the hell was that for?" Bankotsu scowled, both hands clutching his abused head.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Whaddya think, Genius! You don't have to be so damn evil!"

"If only she knew!" Jakotsu droned, his voice seeping with drama and sarcasm. For a tad bit more drama, he positioned his hand over his forehead, tilting his head dramatically. "If only!"

Bankotsu shot him an evilly rebellious stare and was more than ready to punch his lights out but Jakotsu's stomach beat him to it. Instantly, Jakotsu reeled over and continued spewing his guts out into the metal container.

"If only I knew what?"

Two of the Shichinintai members flinched outwardly. The other hurled the digested remains of funnel cake into a garbage can.

_Suikotsu! A little help here!_

Suikotsu's eyes darted around the park. "That, ah! Kagome-san! Look, a flyer!"

Kagome bolted her head around stupidly. Squinting her eyes, her pupils dilated in pure exhilaration as she bound over to the paper pinned to the brick wall. A dazzling smile was etched onto her face and it only shone more the longer she kept her gaze. "How fuckin cool!" Kagome snatched the paper off the wall and bound over to the Shichinintai like a lost puppy.

"Bankotsu! Bankotsu! Look!" she squealed excitedly, holding the paper up to his face. "Bad Luck's comin' to town! And Nittle Grasper too!"

Suikotsu frowned. "That popular boy band?"

A muffled 'EEK' sounded from behind the group. Jakotsu popped up, eyes shimmering like gems. "EEP! Bad Luck! Omigod! They are sooo fuckin' hot! Oooh! And that little redhead Shuichi is rawr! I just wanna- Oooh- him!" Jakotsu made a girlish gasp, hands cupping his blushing cheeks, little red hearts practically floating off him. "Omigod! Omigod! OMIGOD!" Jakotsu stilled and ran back to the garbage can.

Kagome shuddered before dashing behind Bankotsu, who looked blankly over his shoulder at the petite girl. "And this is why over obsessive, overly dedicated male fan boys scare the heck outta me!" Kagome piped up, peeking nervously over the boy's shoulder. Scowling at the amused grin publicized on Bankotsu's face, Kagome huffed, meeting him dead straight in the eye with a defensive frown. "You have your fear of overly obsessive, oversexed, Bankotsu-addicted fan girls dressed in yellow sailor suits and I have my creepy fan boys. Gotta problem?"

Bankotsu chuckled at the female behind him. He turned to look at Suikotsu. "Hey, Sui, lemme see that poster."

Suikotsu nodded and handed the paper over to the Shichinintai leader, who studied it carefully. Soon after, a sharp whistle escaped Bankotsu's lips.

"Looks like you're just in the nick of time. The concert is a little less than a week away."

The bright glowing look on Kagome's face dulled so badly one would swear she entered one of the old picture movies without any colors or sound, complete with subtitles at the bottom.

Kagome bit her lower lip. "T-that means I'm too late." Kagome drooped her head. "Awww damn… Kami, why do you hate me sooo much? I haven't gone out drinking or nothin' why must you hate me?" Kagome began to whimper slightly.

Bankotsu couldn't help but blush at the noises she was making. It sounded too much like that… those damn dreams. Fuck them. Love them. Fuck them. Love them. Ah, fuck them! Bankotsu's lips curved into a small pout. _Fuckin' dreams. Damn the sonuvabitches to goddamn hell!_ This was just too damn random! Bad thoughts!

Standing up tall but sullenly, Kagome inhaled and took a deep breath, forcing a strong smile on her face. "Dammit. Ah, well, maybe next year." Kagome bit her lip and tugged on Bankotsu's jacket. "C'mon!" she smiled at him. "We need to go on more rides soon!"

"Kagome-san! Is that you?"

At the sound of the male voice, Kagome stiffened alongside Bankotsu, pulling his arm against her chest. Awkwardly, Kagome looked over her shoulder forcing on her face the fakest smile in the world. "Oh! H-Houjo-kun! I-I didn't know school got out already."

The said boy jogged up to the group, light toffee brown hair swishing around like the models' hair in shampoo commercials. He looked too much like a pretty boy in his achromatic school uniform, so damn smart and fucking perfect. The kind of boy with teeth so fucking white it must've taken a good six strips of whitening to get them that clean. But the kick in the balls was that the son of a bitch knew Kagome. Bankotsu made a mental note to add him on that apparently building list of Kagome's damn aficionados.

_First that goddamn fleabag wolf boy, then the damn mutt boy, and now a pretty boy? Shit! She's a regular pop idol, isn't she?_

"Houjo-kun! Why, it's a pleasure to see you! What are you doing here?" Kagome said, trying effectively to even out her voice.

Houjo smiled at Kagome. "Just the same, Kagome-san." Looking at the tall calm man beside him, the feminine one hurling into the garbage can, and the short threatening one near Kagome, Houjo tilted his head. "Kagome-san, are these your friends?"

Kagome glanced over the group and beamed. "Yep! Here! Let me introduce you! This is Suikotsu, the one heh, half in the trash can is Jakotsu, and," Kagome pat Bankotsu's arm, "this over here is the Ryuu Kafe's very own Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu almost puffed his chest out at the spectacular way she presented him, but he tossed that action out. No need to ruin his reputation. Especially in front of the pretty boy he would eventually clobber.

"And, everyone," Kagome said turning to them, "this is Houjo-kun! He's my classmate."

Bankotsu, very observant due to his nighttime job, noticed the faint frown that blinked across the schoolboy's features. It was damn obvious, even to someone as clueless as him, that Houjo was in love with Kagome. _Yep, this fucker is getting on the hit list._

"Hello everyone!" Houjo dazzled his sparkling teeth.

"Good afternoon," Suikotsu smiled, with just as much sparkle.

Jakotsu threw up again and Bankotsu shrugged his shoulders. He would tolerate this _dumbass_… for now anyway. Until Kagome was fast asleep. Bankotsu inwardly grinned, receiving a knowing don't-you-bring-personal-matters-into-this look from Suikotsu. Bankotsu smirked back a don't-tell-me-what-I-can-and-can't-do harsh grin.

Suikotsu sighed. There was no getting through to this stubborn brother.

"So, Kagome," Houjo began, a bit of coloring staining his cheeks.

Bankotsu growled. He knew what road this fucker was driving on and it was one Bankotsu did not particularly like males, especially intelligent classmate pretty boys, to take.

"Would you like to go out to see a movie? I-I mean, if you're not doing anything that is."

Kagome smiled sweetly, making Bankotsu crimson in the face; boiling rage she was smiling at the Houjo guy the way she was and… why the hell was he suddenly blushing?

"I'm sorry Houjo-kun, but haven't you heard? I'm already dating someone. Inuyasha, have you heard of him?"

Bankotsu felt the malice of icy arctic reality bite brutally against his skin. That was right. Bankotsu grimaced. She was dating that damn mutt.

Houjo gave a downcast look, his sneakers fidgeting restlessly. "Takashi-san, right? Yeah, he's in my PE class. Is he who you're dating?"

Kagome nodded with a dazed look on her eyes. "Yeah, Takashi, Inuyasha," she mused dreamily, tapping her lip thoughtfully. Kagome suddenly felt all giddy. It was beautiful to be in love!

_Takashi, Inuyasha has officially jumped to number one on my hit list._

"Really, I'm sorry Houjo but… yeah. Maybe when Sango, me, and the others hang out we could invite you!" Kagome smiled at him.**_ NOT!_**

Houjo summoned the strength to smile back at her. "Yeah, maybe next time. Thanks Kagome-san." The boy strode away morosely, his feet dragging the whole way.

The precious smile that was plastered wastefully on her smooth features eyed Houjo's retreating silhouette. When the figure was not to be seen, a huge breath Kagome had been holding in burst from her mouth.

"Man! He's persistent! I'll give him that!" Kagome sighed radically.

Suikotsu gave a half knowing smile. "He seemed nice enough. Are you sure you aren't over dramatizing a bit, Kagome-san?"

A jovial giggle escaped her lips. "If it was only that, Suikotsu!" She beamed radiantly. "If it was only that! If I exaggerated then he would appear more like a stalker than a friend."

"You know Houjo doesn't see you as a friend, right?" Bankotsu stated callously, his arms folded against his chest stiffly.

Kagome's beamed faltered. "Yeah, if I believed in pity dates, he'd probably end up with the most. He's been like this since elementary school. He's really sweet and popular and caring (A dog-like growl from beside Kagome sounded.) but," Kagome inhaled a breath of air, "He's not what I'm looking for. Sure, at first, I thought I wanted someone like Houjo but, now that I'm a little more mature, I realized something. He's sweet but I would and could never see Houjo as anything more than a classmate."

Kagome stepped away and stretched her arms. "Yeah, Houjo's too plain, too ordinary, too… unadventurous. I want a guy who's willing to take risks, not afraid of what others think of him, willing to 'brave the wild' in a sort of sense," Kagome giggled. "Someone who can look death in the eyes and laugh without fear." Kagome cocked her head cutely, "Ya know… maybe it's just the teenage girl hormones talking. Yep, that's probably it. Every girl nowadays wants a badass boyfriend! Heh! Just ignore all my blabbering, okay? I do tend to ramble a lot!" Kagome laughed nervously, waving her hand in a shooing motion. "Definitely _not_ maturity talking!"

_Considerable chance of Houjo's survival. Pretty boy is placed in the third death slot of my hit list. Takashi, Inuyasha is still in first place._

A slight vibration broke the quiet atmosphere surrounding them. A light, melodious tune began to sound off, attracting the group's attention. Kagome look over to her left and dug into her pocket. "Moshi moshi! Higurashi, Kagome speaking!"

"_Hey you, slick bitch! Whatcha doing ditching school with two hotties and euh, a gay man?"_

Bankotsu smirked cockily, leaning up against the wall coolly. Suikotsu blushed and pretended he didn't hear the speaker.

Kagome jerked away from the phone. "S-Sango! W-where the hell are you! And how do you know that I'm with Bankotsu?"

"_Well, for that last remark, I would say something snappy but I brought along your bf and I don't wanna be blamed for any break ups."_

Had it not been for the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome might have blushed at the indication Sango was suggesting. But… she didn't.

"What! Inuyasha came with you?" Kagome flushed brightly, clutching onto the cell phone for dear life. "C-can I talk to him? Please Sango?"

"Sure, love."

Kagome whipped her head around, the surprise in her eyes meeting a pair of the most amused beautiful gray blue eyes she had ever encountered. Arms wrapped themselves around her thin waist lovingly and the man gave a sensuous kiss to Kagome's cheek. A blush crossed her features. She turned around and embraced him, burying her face into his blue denim jacket. "I missed you while I was sick, Inu."

Inuyasha smiled amorously at the girl, his rough hands gliding through her soft wavy ebony tresses. "I'm sorry I couldn't come, love. I-"

A small fingertip silenced him. Slowly, the hands went back to wrap itself around his built frame.

Hate wasn't even the beginning of how he was feeling at this precise moment. How badly did he want to march up to that jackass, punch his fucking face until it was bloody, and wring his goddamn throat out! Fucking force feed the bastard's own guts to him. Bankotsu's hand fisted and slowly began to tremble from bitter detestation.

Suikotsu noticed Aniki's motions and on normal circumstances, would evenhandedly disagree. Somehow though, his body could somewhat relate. Why was he suddenly feeling this way? Probably the temperature. Yeah, that was it.

"Bankotsu!"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Eh? What happened?"

Kagome huffed out angrily. "Ah, well, never mind. I just forgot what I was going to say."

Catching something from the corner of his eye, Bankotsu angled his head slightly, looking above Kagome's shoulder. A small figure bounced from wall to wall, hiding from what appeared to be Kagome. Shrugging his shoulders, he would enjoy the upcoming event.

Reaching up, the figure's teeth gleam. It inhaled a deep, deep breath. "BOO!"

"GAHHHH!" Kagome freaked out, jumping a good three feet high, gripping hard on Bankotsu's arm. "S-Sango! You bitch! What the hell was that for?"

Sango grinned proudly. "For your obvious stupidity. I told you I was with Inuyasha so it's pure common sense to see him and expect- MIROKU!"

A grinning male popped out from behind Sango. "Hello my de-Oof!"

Sango, complete with demonic eyes glared down the male. "You filthy sick, sick PERVERT!"

A few of the younger children walking alongside their parents stopped and watched the two teenagers bicker.

"Mommy!" a young girl asked her mother. "Mommy! What's a pervert?"

A horrified gasp escaped the mother's lips and she ushered the child farther away.

Sango merely turned around in utter humiliation, face stained with red. "Oooooh! MirrrROOOOOOOOOOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Muffled whacks and strikes echoed from behind the small group.

"Eww," Kagome scowled, bent over the beat up Miroku. "Are you sure that's supposed to be sticking out?"

Jerking her head away quickly, Sango barked, "Heh! Who cares? All I know is that now it is there!"

Kagome could pity her friend. Poor Sango being the butt (not an intended pun!) of Miroku's perversity, and almost always being humiliated in front of her friends.

Kagome's face lit up. "Sango-chan!" she squeaked, grabbing her friend's arm. "Let's go on some different rides!"

Sango blinked a couple of times. "Kagome, what's in your hand?"

Kagome flinched. "Eh, over there!" Kagome pointed blankly to her side.

Sango gave her an annoyed look before snatching the paper away. "Whoa! No shit! Nittle Grasper's gonna have a concert here! That's tense! I wanna go!"

Kagome frowned. "We're a year behind. The concert's in a few days. Tickets are more than sold out. Hell, I bet even the garbage can seats are sold out."

Momentarily, eyes darted to Jakotsu.

"What's up with girly man over there?" Sango asked.

Kagome sighed. "Dorkwad ate three complete funnel cakes before going on a ride with more loops than a whore."

Sango nodded her head in total understanding. "Don't worry, Gayman. I did that once. Funnel cakes are hazardous to our health." Sango slowly pat Jakotsu's back.

Jakotsu glared over the garbage can.

"Keh! I'd rather have the fucktard over there then glompin' me!"

Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a bright smile on her face. "Inu! Come with me and Sango to the roller coasters!"

Inuyasha's face softened. "Sorry, 'Gome. I can't. I have-"

Kagome dropped her head. "Another job to do. Again? It's always the same thing. I know that you're busy but why bother having a girlfriend then if you never hang out together? We haven't even gone on a one minute date! And the worst part is I'm not exaggerating!"

Inuyasha reached out to comfort her when she suddenly shot her head up.

Tears clinging to her eyelashes, she rapidly ran her arm over her face, wiping away the tears, and put on a huge grin. "Ya know? Forget it! I'm just being selfish! Go on, Inu! You have to hurry and get to your job on time. I don't want you getting fired now!"

"But 'Gome," Inuyasha stated weakly.

Kagome shooed him away. "Nah! Don't worry! I've got Sango here with me! And if push comes to shove, the lech is here for me too!"

"Kagome-sama! I resent that!"

"Shaddup you perv! You've got nothing to resent!" Sango snapped back.

"'Gome… please don't-"

"DAMMIT! I said go already!" Kagome cried out, her head shaking from frustration, more hot tears nipping at her skin. "Just leave me alone! I don't want to see you!"

With a whip of her head, Kagome sped out of sight. Softly, her cap landed on the floor.

"K-Kagome! Wait up!" Sango cried out. The older female gave Inuyasha a final glare before she bolted after the other girl.

Weakly, Inuyasha stepped forward. "Kago-"

**CRACK!**

"Aniki! Control yourself!" Suikotsu shouted out. The Shichinintai member rushed forward and held the pissed off Bankotsu back.

Bankotsu turned his neck, a malevolent brutal scowl on his face. "Shut the hell up, Suikotsu! This scumbag just made Kagome cry! My ass isn't just going to sit, stare, and twiddle my fingers as this damn fucker messes with a girl's heart! Fuck you to damn hell, Inutrasha!" Bankotsu went in for another swing at Inuyasha's jaw but Suikotsu held him back.

"Aniki! If you're worried about Kagome go find her and stop messing with her damn boyfriend! She could be anywhere in the amusement park and anyone could find her!"

Bankotsu's azure blue eyes enlarged. "Fuck!" Once Suikotsu released him from his grip, Bankotsu glared at Inuyasha, spat on the floor, and followed the two girls.

-.-.-.-

_What's happening? Where are the others? Am I dead?_

Kagome peered up over her shoulder, tears slowly fading from her miserable eyes as a new emotion began to materialize. _What happened to everyone? One minute I see Sango following me next minute she just… disappeared. _The schoolgirl shakily got up. _W-Where is everyone?_ Cupping her hands around her mouth, she swallowed deeply before shouting out, "Hello! Is anyone there? Sango! Can you hear me?"

Still in view was the cheerful atmosphere of the carnival, the rides, the teacups, even the small food booths. But there was no one in sight. Not a soul could be heard, only of the echoing of her own voice.

Kagome began to chew nervously on her lip. "Y-ya know, if my friends where the only ones in the park, I'd think that it was some… some kind of cruel joke on a heartbroken girl… but even the kids…" As if on cue, her shaky eyes darted to the side, catching a view of the swings that should have been swinging and singing with merry children. Instead stood no person, no kid, not even a ride monitor.

She was all alone.

And getting slightly frightened.

"S-Sango! Inuyasha! Miroku! Bankotsu! Anyone! Can you hear me please?" Kagome tried again, hoping that this was all just a very bad dream. "Please! Someone! Help me!"

"Girl."

Kagome shivered at the sound of the voice. _I thought no one was here!_ Slowly turning her frightened form, her curiosity overwhelmed her instinct to run from that person, that aura. When she did turn her face, her eyes widened in distinct recognition.

"Y-you look…"

A tiny eerie smile curled itself onto the woman's face. "No, you fool, I am not you. More rather, you are a copy of me."

Kagome took an inch of a step back.

The woman, clad in what seemed to be feudal era priestess attire, took a few intimidating steps forward, a sturdy wooden bow at her side. "I cannot believe the gods would allow a simpleton such as you to take my place as the Shikon no Kakera guardian. What a pitiful waste!"

So distracted was she that she did not hear the icy words of the female. They were the last thing on her possible mind. Kagome was shaking terribly. She couldn't help it; something about this woman, this older seeming person of herself, brought a chill up and down her spine like a running maniac. It was almost like… like her aura was drawing her core to her, like she was absorbing her very being. Her soul.

"W-what are you doing?" Kagome whimpered. "What are you doing to me?"

The older woman gave an intent unswervingly look, staring deep into Kagome's eyes. "Fool. You are not worthy of guarding the Shikon no Kakera if you trap yourself in a world you cannot escape."

With every step forward the woman took, the more Kagome felt her energy drained from her. Slowly, her body fell limply on the floor.

"You cannot escape from your own spell and nor can you bring up a barrier to protect yourself, but yet, a fool such as yourself can transport into a different dimension and survive the demons inside the Shikon no Kakera? How very interesting."

Kagome felt an unpleasantly cold hand cup her cheek softly and when her heavy eyelids managed to open, she found herself staring at deep terra eyes.

"I deem you unworthy but there is a force out there that believes you can wield the burden of the earth. I shall help you escape this world and transport you to the next since you hold the Kakera and are my reincarnation, insult as it might be." The woman stood up. "Come girl. Unless you wish to stay here for an eternity, take my hand."

Everything was starting to blur. All she could see was shades of blurred red and white and a pale peach extending outward. _I have to take her hand._ With all the strength her body could muster, Kagome reached out and fiercely grasped the woman's hand.

"I-I don't… I don't want to stay here," she managed to gasp out.

Although Kagome could not see it, a small approving smile graced the woman's face. "You are a determined one, I will give you that. But if you have any hope of protecting the sacred Kakera then you will learn to develop your skill."

Kagome leaned her head against the woman's body. "Yes… Kagome…"

-.-.-.-

"KAGOME! KAGOME! BANKOTSU! HURRY!"

Rustling was heard and then contact with a warm hand. But still… she felt drained. Cries and shouts she heard from afar. _Are they calling me?_ Straining her ears, the voices became slightly clearer. _That's… That's Sango… And Miroku… And… Bankotsu? Are they calling me?_

A sharp piercing slap brought her to reality. Opening her eyes, Kagome saw the blurred face of worried Bankotsu.

"KAGOME!" Bankotsu was pushed out of the picture and a worried, tear drenched Sango gazed down at her, chewing her lower lip nervously. To the side of Sango, a serious Miroku sat, eyeing her carefully. She could tell he wanted to shout for joy but he could never break down like that… it wasn't in his nature.

"Kagome-sama, it's good to see your faint attack wasn't serious."

"K-Kagome! KAGOME!" Sango wailed.

Miroku quietly ushered her out. "Now, now Sango." Turning around slightly, Miroku asked, "Bankotsu, is your house nearby?"

"Yeah."

"Then would you mind terribly if I left Kagome-sama in your care?"

Bankotsu smirked proudly. "Don't worry! I'll take care of Kagome!"

Miroku gave an appreciated grin. "Thank you. I would do it myself but I've got one almost suicidal girl myself," Miroku chuckled. "Call me if you need help with anything."

"Yeah, okay."

Miroku, holding Sango around the shoulders, helped her from the park. Saying good-bye to the guards with an unbelievably realistic fake grin, he pulled out Sango's keys and unlocked her Jeep Cherokee. Helping her into the passenger seat, he seated himself at the driver's seat. Starting the truck's engine, he fixed the mirror into place. The vehicle slowly began to move out of the parking.

Sango lifted her eyelids, her glazed brown eyes glancing off in the distance, a stiff frown on her face. "He's coming for Kagome-chan, isn't he, Houshi-sama? That bastard's coming back to finish what he started."

Miroku gave a sideways glance to the demon exterminator, a very saddening frown on his handsome features. "I wish I could deny that, Sango. I really do. Our dear Kagome-sama does not deserve any of this."

Sango cast her gaze downward, glaring hard at her trembling fingers. She swallowed hard, before her face hardened darkly. "Why this? Why this fuckin' shit? Why Kagome? Why did they bring her into this! Why'd that bastard bring her into this! She's done nothing wrong! It's just not fair! She's innocent!"

Miroku felt his friend's justified rage and his heart tightened at Sango's eyes, brimming with tears so thick and glassy, begging the slayer for them to fall over. He directed his gaze back to the road.

"Indeed. Kagome-sama isn't suited for this war. She is too innocent. But Sango, you are wrong about one thing."

Sango's tear moistened face glared up at his solemn one. "And that is what, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku gave her a mysteriously serious look. "There is a reason she's been dragged into this. It can't be just a random coincidence that she's been given the most dangerous job."

The female's body began to tremble once again. This time, a thin stream of glass slid down her smooth cheek and was soon accompanied by a few more. "Houshi-sama," Sango began, choking back her tears, "when Kagome-chan was walking down the street the first time, no one really did jump her, did they? And this time, it wasn't just a faint attack, was it? This all seems too unreal! Like, how all of a sudden, everything bad is being targeted at Kagome-chan! Like, oh, Kagome-chan was knocked out cold for a good three days and could barely move the next! I highly doubt that that was the handiwork of a robber or pedophile or any other _regular_ I human! It had to be a demon of some sorts! I mean, we're not talking about the high priests or generations of successful demon vanquishers- this is our Kagome here! She's as pure as they come!"

Miroku gave Sango another sideways look. "Perhaps that is why the Shikon no Tama choose her as its guardian."

Sango's pupils dilated. "What! Fuck no! That damn sphere can go to hell! I want my normal Kagome back! I want it to be just like before when we could hang out carefree, just the three of us, Miroku! I mean, goddamn! Even Inuyasha is messing up her life and she can't tell! He's no good, not with how he balances out those random jobs of his! Why the hell does he do so much anyway? Geez! His family's fuckin' rich and his dad hasn't made him kiss the curb yet so why!"

"Sango, please stop and breathe. If you wear yourself out, it would do no good to Kagome-sama, the Shikon no Tama, or myself and that would be one less threat against Naraku. We need to hold him off for as long as possible, for Kagome's sake so close your eyes and rest; I am sure Bankotsu will take care of Kagome just fine. I can see that he does care about her."

Sango leaned her head against Miroku's strong arm, cuddling closer to him. "Thank you, Miroku. For everything." Soon after, soft breathing was heard.

Glancing quietly at the girl beside him, he quickly redirected his attention to the road, which now seemed to be so lonely and lifeless.

_If only it was just a faint attack… Naraku will soon reveal himself again. I can only hope Kagome-sama can protect herself and the Shikon no Tama from his vile being. For if he got a hold of the Sacred Jewel and its guardian, chaos across the globe would be the least of our worries._

* * *

Konnichiwa everyone! Hope you like's today's chapter- full of surprises and secrets that are being uncovered! Sorry not much Bankotsu and Kagome fluff in this one but that comes next chapter when well - read for yourself! The Shichinintai asked if I could leave an episode preview this time and I said "What! Why!" And then Kagome gave me this "God you are so stupid" look and helped me plan ahead. Thanks again Kagome-chan! 

Oh but to speak, did anyone notice anything about my story chapters this year? Yep they're bigger! That was one of my New Year resolutions- hell, if I have to make you wait, shouldn't the chapter be worth it? So now chapters, for all of my stories, are going to BIGGER! Guaranteed or your own unpaid money back! Well, except my oneshots - can't do too much with those otherwise they'll turn out bad. Oh, speaking of which, expect a few more stories from me in the future! Well what am I forgetting? Oh yeah! I have a BanxKag forum on this site under Mercenary and Miko Ai (would be easier to just go to my user page and just click the links! I've actually tried looking for one forum among those streams of them! Took a while I might add!). If anyone has any comments/questions/concerns, feel free to email me.

**

* * *

The Preview for the Next Chapter! Happily brought to you in part by the Shichinintai! Killing for your family since Feudal Japan! **

When Kagome begins to make a crucial decision about whether or not dating Inuyasha is worth the pain, her answer just might tip the balance in favor of Naraku. And what's this? Miroku and Sango have something to confess about themselves? And will being trapped in Bankotsu's room alone with the sexy love-stricken murderer affect her rational mind? Will it mess with his? And what's with Kouga's sudden reappearance? This and much more next time on Assassin Café!

* * *


	15. Enigma

Title: Enigma

Category: Action/Adventure

Type: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warning(s): Sexual Content, Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: The bitch owns nothing! (slaps handcuffs on) WAHHH!

**A/N: A VERY important note I HIGHLY suggest everyone reads: The summary of Assassin Café had the note 'AU' in it, indicating Alternate Universe. This is an AU fic but it is well, a better way of explaining it, this story is a different way of looking at the battle for the Shikon no Tama in a different time period: our very own! To make this easier on yourselves, forget everything Rumiko Takahashi has told you (at least while reading this story); everything will get explained.**

This chapter revolves around what ZGM would say "And the plot thickens... a lot more than a lot actually. It's really thick..."

-.-.-.-

Slowly, she could feel her head slightly bobbing up and down, in sync with the strong built body under her own. Occasionally she would feel the form stop and readjust her weight, but then continue on as if nothing happened. Her semi loose onyx tresses bounced in rhythm and her soft face rubbed against a cool jacket. But yet, that same jacket felt as warm as a summer day. It brought her a form of indescribable comfort. Straining her ears, she could hear a regular pace of faint breathing, not light panting, just breathing normally, not at all stressed by her weight. _Is someone carrying me?_ she asked herself. If someone was indeed carrying her, it must have been a very strong person. Those couple of visits to the fast food restaurants were taking their toll on her and working at a pizzeria and a Chinese food café didn't help matters any.

"Are you up yet?"

Kagome almost jumped when the voice spoke, it surprised her. "Bankotsu?" she asked weakly.

Although she could only see the back of his head, she could practically feel the cocky smirk about to follow. "The one and only!" Sometimes, he was just too predictable for his own good.

Kagome lifted her head slightly, looking around over Bankotsu's shoulder. "Where are we?"

Bankotsu glanced to the girl on his back. "A couple of feet from my house," he replied amusingly.

Kagome stared down at him. "You're joking, right?"

Bankotsu gave her an interested smirk before carefully reaching into his pockets and fishing out a ring of metallic colored keys. He went over the keys silently before picking one out and digging it into the keyhole. The black fence opened and after Bankotsu entered, and slammed it shut with his foot. Pulling out a different key, he entered his house. "Hope you don't mind bunking in my house."

Kagome almost passed out. Her? Sleeping in _Bankotsu's_ house? With him? "WHAT!" she shrieked, tightening her grip on his shoulders.

Bankotsu flinched. "Ow, a little lower next time; you're right next to my ear."

"Oh, gomen," Kagome blushed shyly. Giving a few seconds to pause, she turned to him her cheek beside his. "I'm what!" she asked in a hushed voice.

Bankotsu grinned at her before placing her on the couch of his living room. "Welcome to my house, Higurashi Kagome."

Blinking curiously, she realized she had never been inside his house before. She had peeked inside that one almost too carefully planned day but that was honestly the last time she had come here.

It was… nice.

Glancing around, it seemed ordinary, not for five grown men perhaps, more of casual comfortable home that Sango, Miroku, and herself could live in happily. No over exaggerative colors, relatively clean. (Something she assumed was thanks to Suikotsu. She had met most of the group and highly doubted the old prune Bankotsu described would be willing to clean an almost mansion house. He just didn't sound the type. Besides, it seemed like Suikotsu was the most mature of the five.) _Hehehe, no offense, Bankotsu,_ she mentally laughed, almost seeing the pout come across his face in her mind. There weren't many overstated features in the living room, other than the good five foot eleven inch big screen television centered in the carefully polished and shined entertainment system.

Standing up, slightly wobbly, she scanned the house curiously. All the colors were some shade of nature, soothing colors like light forest green, brown, and the occasional blue. It really was a nice house. Kagome smirked. _I bet the guys each have their own colors in their rooms._ "Nice place," she commented. "It's soothing."

Bankotsu laughed. "Yeah, Suikotsu wanted the colorings. He wouldn't let anyone else choose."

Kagome bit back a choked laugh. "Yeah, I kinda figured," she hummed pleasantly.

"Hm? What was that, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked inquisitively. "I didn't hear you."

Kagome couldn't hold her grin back. "Oh, nothing! C'mon, show me your room!"

Bankotsu scowled irritably. "You're trying to change the subject! Now tell me what you said!"

Kagome smiled lightly. "Aren't I doing a damn good job changing it?"

"No."

Bankotsu huffed into an adorable pout when he finally came to the conclusion that she wouldn't tell him. "You win… for now, anyway. Brat."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring his last comment. "Nana! But really! What's up?"

Bankotsu shrugged coolly. "My house was closer than yours so I took you here. You don't mind sleeping here, do you?"

"Well, does-"

"Your mom already knows."

Kagome blinked a few times. "Oh, well then, sure, why not?"

Bankotsu, without delay, began to walk away from the living room, Kagome scampering after him like a lost puppy.

The house looked huge outside but it almost felt like a maze from the inside. _Well, not really. Just a hallway with lots of doors, kind of like those Scooby-Doo houses. Except not all gloomy and more modern with clean furniture and well, guess the house doesn't look very much like them then, ne?_

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Bankotsu informed, opening the door.

Kagome gasped. It was a marvelous room to say the least. The floor itself was made of tatami mats but one could hardly tell because of the large almost carpeting crimson rug with gold designs and gold fringes. The bed was made almost similarly, decorated with fine oriental, most likely Chinese, kanji. Various weapons hung from the walls, varying from thin, deadly katannas to speedy ninja stars to some even Kagome didn't recognize. A single, solitary classic ronin shoji lamp hung elegantly from the ceiling. It looked like a room that should have belonged to a wealthy shogun or a powerful daimyo. Like a blast from the past; the room even had bamboo blinds and sliding screen doors! _To think that this is where I'm going to sleep!_ Kagome almost squealed in delight.

Bankotsu inhaled. This was going to end up sounding incredibly wrong, even he knew it. "Kagome?"

The peppy girl momentarily stopped, glancing over at Bankotsu. "Bankotsu! Don't tell me this is the guest room! It's too awesome to be _just_ the guest's room! Hell! If it is, your family just might get another roommate!" Kagome giggled childishly. Promptly, she tossed herself on the bed, her two pigtails bouncing up merrily.

Bankotsu laughed uneasily. "Actually, no, its not. This is my room."

Kagome look at him quizzically, her head popping out from underneath two large red fluffy pillows. "Then if this is your room…"

"This is my room, well, one of them anyways."

"What happened to the other room?"

"Well, ya see," Bankotsu sighed, scratching his head, "Suikotsu's using that room for… research and it's a well known fact that anyone that enters Suikotsu's room will, well, get sliced up."

Kagome gave him a puzzled look but shrugged it off. "Then, where will you sleep?"

Bankotsu sighed. "Honestly, I was going to sleep in here. I didn't want you to touch any of my weapons. All of them are genuine and can and will leave deep wounds. I know from some… pleasant experiences." Bankotsu's eyes momentarily wandered to the closet. _Banryuu._ Bankotsu turned to Kagome. "As long as you promise me that you won't touch any of them then I'll sleep on the couch."

Kagome looked horrorstricken. "What! You can't sleep on the couch!" she demanded motherly.

"Erm, I can't?" Bankotsu asked, a perplexed look on his face.

"It's _your_ house! I should sleep on the couch! It's only right!" Kagome shouted stubbornly, hands planted firmly on her hips.

Bankotsu snorted. "_You're_ the guest," he yelled back angrily.

"Fine! Whatever! But then you have to sleep in the same room!" Kagome screamed back.

There was a long pause as Kagome realized what she blurted out. Awkwardly, she began to scratch the back of her head restlessly. But apparently by the look on Bankotsu's face he was seriously thinking about it.

"I'll get the floor then," he concluded quietly.

Kagome was about to shout back a protest when he gave her a look she had never seen on his face before. It was… creepy to say the least. One of those 'that's final' looks. He abruptly turned around and went digging into one of the closets, hidden behind a wooden shoji door.

Tilting her head thoughtfully, she suddenly spoke up. "Where's Jakotsu and Suikotsu? I didn't see them following us. Well, when I woke up anyway."

Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and gave a bored shrug. "Knowing Ja, he probably dragged Suikotsu to that one karaoke bar or something. He'll do anything for a little sake."

Kagome rose her eyebrow at him suspiciously. Something was on her mind but whatever it was, she did not tell. Instead, she sat comfortably on the bed, basking in her own thoughts.

Bankotsu pulled out several layers of blankets and tossed them carelessly on the floor. They were going to go on the floor anyway this method just used up less energy.

Kagome bolted up. "Let me help you!"

Before he could object, she rolled off the bed and onto the floor and began arranging the blankets into a home made mattress. "Don't you have any spare bedding? No futon mats? Nothing?"

Bankotsu shook his head. "Why? We hardly ever get company. Well, unless you count Jakotsu's boy toys and in those cases, they share a bed with Jak."

Kagome tried to suppress the girlish giggle about to escape her lips. She could perfectly imagine a drunken Jakotsu hobbling through the door in the dead of night, with another equally drugged man, both men only standing with the help of the other's shoulders. They would then murmur something vaguely; most probably something indecent by the way Jakotsu smirked. Then Suikotsu and Bankotsu would come running though the door in flannel pajamas, a bewildered look in their eyes. Seeing only Jakotsu, they would slump their shoulders and hop back into their comfy beds without another thought to it. _I need to get out more,_ Kagome mused thoughtfully, tapping her index finger against her lips.

"Well, I have to head off to bed," Bankotsu replied.

Kagome didn't budge, the girl still lost in her random musings.

Until a feather fluffed pillow slammed into her head, knocking her flat on her ass.

A few seconds passed by as Kagome was shocked out of her thoughts. An astounded girl directed her eyes to Bankotsu, a small hand cupping her cheek. "You hit me with a pillow," she stated obviously.

Bankotsu tossed her a carefree smirk. "Yeah? And what of it?"

"You hit me with a pillow," she repeated just as monotonously as the first time.

Bankotsu sat coolly, giving her his infamous naughty half smirk. "If you don't move and let me sleep you'll get hit again. This time harder."

Suddenly, Kagome's eyes gleamed a fiery azure for a split moment. "You wouldn't dare," she threatened playfully, a mad grin threatening to crawl up on her face.

Bankotsu stood up and bent over, and tapped her on the nose, effectively raising her temper by one hundred-seven degrees. Damn him! He was teasing her!

Suddenly leaping up, she came face to face with Bankotsu, glaring at him with sheer rebelliousness.

Kagome let out a low growl, or as close as a human could get to one. "One more. Just once more Ban-"

Bankotsu flicked her nose again.

As quickly as she leapt up from the bedding, she flung her entire weight upon him, unbalancing him severely. Bankotsu's stiff form tumbled to the floor, a madly grinning girl attached to it.

Kagome beamed down at him arrogantly from her comfortable position atop of him, straddling his thighs, her feminine arms pushing down against his chest. She threw him a smirk that clearly stated, _Heh, guess which brat knocked the big baddie flat on his ass!_

Bankotsu glared at her, trying to frighten her to submission. When her newly formed haughtiness overfilled, his mind concocted a brilliant thought. Grasping her shoulders tightly, he shifted his body abruptly, flipping her completely over. His pride was overwhelming him and he was just about to smirk in her face, "Now, who did you say was knocked on their ass?" however, all fleeting thoughts regarding that flew by just as rapidly when his gaze became transfixed on her form.

Still recovering from the sudden change in weights, Kagome's lithe form was blankly lying still under Bankotsu's, her mind and body trying to figure out what the hell just happened. From the brief wrestling, her two pigtails had come loose, making all of her sable locks blanket outward in a silent frenzy, some small curls brisking pass her flushed cheeks. Her rigid arms were raised partially, half from shock, half from their previous resting position. Her glossed lips were partly opened; soft little shocked gasps of breath inhaling and exhaling every few moments, causing the loose tresses to occasionally brush against her lips. The most captivating thing, Bankotsu decided effortlessly, were the two brightly opened eyes, terra swirled with sapphire, that were widened from the sudden change that they had yet to adapt to.

Slowly, her breathing began to increase slightly, a soothing cherry blush becoming quite distinct on her creamy face. Her lips began to tremble faintly, due to the realization of their current position. Her once firm arms lost their feeling and became looser. Her anticipating eyes gazed up at his, hers overfilling with different emotions. Fear? Hope? Nervousness? Hunger? Want?

Submitting willingly to thoughts and dreams that plagued his mind for the pass few months, Bankotsu lowered his head, which was once on the brink of touching her forehead. That, however, became an untrue statement when his lips met hers.

Eons seemed to pass by before either of them made any movement. Deciding that he quite enjoyed this demonstration, he dared his bravery and continued. Slowly his lips moved against hers, occasionally nipping her bottom lip. Instinctively, his arms slid down from her shoulders until they came about her waist, which they then slid under her, pushing her supple body towards his. Her breath seemed to get lost in her throat. His lips lightly tugging on hers, he became over ecstatic when hers parted slightly, as if mystified about the ordeal. His tongue darted in eagerly. When it found hers, his began to stroke hers in an erotic maneuver. The titillating effect seemed to kick in when she turned her head, exposing her neck. It did break the kiss but he did not complain. He began trailing kisses down her neck, sucking all the while, sliding his hands along her maturing curves. Bankotsu stilled for a moment when his hands reached her mid thighs but when he heard a murmuring inherent moan, without another thought, he clasped them in his strong grip and pulled himself closer to her. From shock or impulse, two arms enclosed themselves around a strong neck, pushing him roughly against her soft chest.

A soft purring emitted from Bankotsu's throat with only a single thought running rampant through his mind. _Since when was she this soft? If she's soft here then…_ With Kagome's heavy breathing and hold over Bankotsu's head, he was finding himself buried deeper and deeper between her breasts. Growling softly, his hands tightened their hold on her thighs. He began to nuzzle his cheek against her breasts, the friction of the shirt rubbing in opposition to her heated skin, making her hold her voice in with all her will.

Unconsciously, he stepped back to tear his shirt from his body, which he did so literally, and threw the shreds to the side. Without hesitation, he grasped her thighs, and locked himself onto her lips. His hands inched inside her pants, cupping her firmly on her ass. A breathy mewl would have spilled from her mouth but his mouth drowned it down. Her loose-fitting jeans slowly slid closer and closer to her knees, without Bankotsu missing a single kiss.

"Aniki!" a voice sang out. "Are you in your room?"

Snapping back to the cruel fate that is reality, Bankotsu and Kagome snapped their heads up in time to meet a pair of puzzled and shocked oak eyes, widening in realization of their current situation.

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-.-.-.-

"Prince," a gruff voice replied. The voice belonged to a highly muscular bald man. His towering figure was overpowering and hidden under a mountain of bushy eyebrows were dark beady eyes could drive away all the happiness from a single soul. The only article of clothing he wore was a somewhat revealing tan fur kilt with a katana scabbard tied to his pelt. Peeking underneath the kilt was a long and thick tail, shining with thick auburn fur.

The devastating man turned his gaze down at the human-like figure, laying on the bed, that was glaring over at a stack of papers, a pencil trembling from his wrath in his fist. Clearing his throat, he boomed once again in that gruff voice of his. "Prince."

"Yea, yeah! I heard ya the first time. Can't you see I'm _trying_ to do this damn Drafting assignment! Heh! Why do they even teach this crap at school? What's a high school student gonna do? Build a stick house? Geez!"

"Prince," the man called out, sighing heavily.

The gruff man stared down unsurprised at his young master's reaction. The younger boy looked to be around the age of sixteen or seventeen. He had a very fine build, lean muscles with a tannish gleam to them. His shiny charcoal colored hair was tied up in an unyielding ponytail. The Prince wore a red short sleeved shirt decorated with black flames that accentuated the dark color of his loose black jeans. At the word 'Prince', his brilliant glacier-like eyes turned to face the grumpy man. "What?"

"The Northern Brother Tribe has been completely eradicated from this world."

Blue eyes dilated in sheer rage. "WHAT!" he screamed, snapping his feeble pencil in half, his clenched hand still quivering in utter detestation. "How did this happen? Who was responsible? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I will personally destroy their executioner!"

The brusque man nodded his head before answering. "The assassin struck at midnight with impossibly swift speed. The brothers that survived the attack came to us immediately and told us what they saw, Prince."

The boy gasped. "You did drop everything and helped them, right?"

The man bowed his head again, only a shimmer of regret flashing across his warrior built features. "I am sorry Prince Kouga as soon as they finished their tale, both men collapsed, drowning in their own blood. Their internal organs were sliced with something incredible narrow, impossible to be a simple ningen attack."

A crystalline tear slid down Kouga's face before he brushed it away roughly with his arm. "Do you know who dared to commit this atrocity to my Brothers?"

The man shook his head. "No, Prince Kouga, the two died before we could ask anything much further. However," the man paused, making sure Kouga's full attention was on him, "they did mention something along the lines of the sacred Shikon no Kakera."

Kouga growled. "That thing is back? Shit, now the demons are going to try to break past the other world and into this one. Shit, this only happens to me! Shit, this is just fucking great!"

The man bowed again solemnly. "I fear a war is brewing over the horizon. More blood, both of soldiers and innocents, shall be spilt upon this world's earthen ground."

Kouga's eyes narrowed in consideration. "Do you think if maybe we find the protector that the Shikon no Kakera will still be with him?"

The other man furrowed his brows. "I am sure but not for much longer, mi lord. The dark forces are quickly gaining momentum and are going to reveal themselves soon. On a different topic, mi lord," the man paused, "Prince Kouga, may I comment on your last statement?"

Kouga's eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. "Yeah?" he drawled inquisitively.

The man cleared his throat before responding. "The Shikon no Kakera's protector is a female."

Kouga stared blankly at his subordinate. A few seconds passed in absolute silence before Kouga opened his mouth.

"HOLY SHIT! NO FUCK?"

-.-.-.-

"Lord Inuyasha!"

A man, with lengthy ebony haired fastened into a ponytail, turned around, his stormy gray eyes glaring hotly at the speaker. Inuyasha was dressed in blue denim pants and a matching jacket, a black shirt covering his built chest.? "Whaddya want now, ya stupid flea?" he stated annoyingly, shoving his hands down his pockets. He was having a shitty day, his brand new, slick and shiny red Impala got fucked up by an idiot's crappy billion year old beige punch buggy, he pretty much broke up with his girlfriend, and now the damn pest came to irritate him. Oh, there would be hell to pay if this wasn't worth it!

Seeming talking to no one, a minuscule bug sized human like demon pounced and landed skillfully on Inuyasha's broad right shoulder and began eagerly. "Lord Inuyasha! I have important information to report to you!"

Inuyasha gave him a bored expression. "Geez Myouga, don't you ever?"

Myouga the flea ignored his ill-mannered master's sarcastic words and continued in his response. "Rumors of Naraku rising to power have been scattered about the Demon Realm!"

"What!" Inuyasha shrieked. "Dammit Myouga! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

Myouga cleared his throat. "I do remember trying to get-"

"Cut the crap! Tell me more!" Inuyasha rudely interrupted.

Used to Inuyasha's rash antics, Myouga carried on grimly. "Weak youkai that have been discovered to be missing for a few weeks have now turned up in mutilated parts and some of them have still yet to be found. The youkai Daimyous believe that Naraku has absorbed them into his body so he can once again reach his high power status."

Inuyasha scowled. "That bastard! He's alive again? That dumbshit won't stay dead, will he?"

"Indeed," Myouga replied shortly.

"I don't know," Inuyasha growled, his eyes narrowing in study, "something about Naraku. Why has he chosen this time to rise up to power again?" Inuyasha turned his attention to the flea demon. "There's more to this, isn't there, Flea?"

Myouga nodded his head. "Lord Inuyasha, you are, for once, correct!"

Inuyasha gave Myouga a throaty growl. "Watch it."

Myouga bobbed his head casually. "Anyway, Lord Inuyasha you are correct. Naraku has risen to power by his belief that the Shikon no Tama has once again returned to the worlds, this one in particular, the Human World."

Pupils enlarging, blood red vivid memories resurfaced to his mind.

_A young woman clad in priestess attire, a rare but warm smile on her face. The normally indifferent look in her brown eyes had been replaced by a faint glowing of happiness, her long straight black hair, flowing with the beck and cry of the wind's path. She extended her arms toward him, hands clasped tightly in a prayer like manner. Her smile increasing slightly, her gaze was directed to her hands where they slowly opened like a monarch's wings, revealing a small and light amethyst sphere. _

_To a blind eye it was just that, a glowing mauve sphere, but to every demon, it radiated great waves of energy, silently tempting with an unlimited supply of influence and supremacy to those in possession of it._

"LORD INUYASHA!"

The man snapped out of it, shaking his head with great force. "Dammit! Whaddya want now?"

"Lord Inuyasha, I apologize but you seemed to slip into a trance for a moment."

Inuyasha gave a quick, downcasted and dismayed look. "Just... reliving the past, I guess," he murmured, shuffling his sneakers around the cement ground.

"Are you thinking of Lady Kikyou?" Myouga asked curiously, his two sets of arms crossed over his ancient feudal Japan styled clothing. But, as often stated, **curiosity killed the cat**.

Immediately, Inuyasha snatched Myouga and squished him between his two strong index fingers. "Shut it, Flea!" he snarled, veins twitching in anger.

"Yes, Lord Inuyasha," a flattened, two dimensional flea demon replied stiffly. A light draft passed by, making the flattened body waver with the wind somewhat.

"Damn Naraku! That bastard killed her! Damn him to hell! No, worse! Hell is too good for that monster!" he cried out as a thin stream of invisible pain shadowed down his cheek.

Myouga, once again to normal proportion, clasped his hands together in a prayerful gesture, clapping his hands twice. "May Lady Kikyou's soul rest in peace," he prayed solemnly.

Inuyasha glared at the flea on his arm, his gray-blue eyes flashing gold for a split moment. Biting down his tongue, he pulled from his possession, a navy blue cap, placing it silently atop his head. He turned to the diminutive demon, and nodded his head quietly, squeezing his eyes shut before turning away, walking into the drowning shadows of the night.

"Thanks, Myouga," he whispered silently, almost lost even to the wind.

-.-.-.-

"Oh yeah? Well, fuck him! I don't give a rat's bloody ass about that sonuvabitch! That damn dumbass ditches his girl for a fuckin' **_JOB_**! That is too fuckin gay that-"

"Aniki!" a voice hissed brutally. "You were about to fuck her on the bedroom floor! Like some kinda common slut! Mind you, Aniki, that's _our_ friend you were going to do that to!"

Aniki, he's right. She's dating someone else and although Inuyasha certainly deserves it, Kagome will be the one held solely responsible for that occurrence, not you. It was luckily that we came in time."

Tears began to flow freely down her face. Brutal, brutal, tears that only emphasized her weakness. She couldn't even defend her best friend while he argued in her defense! The man who was going to let her sleep in his room instead of making her wait outside in the nippy cold nights of Japan and linger around for a late night bus to come pick her up.

Kagome buried her face in her hands. Only half listening to the shouts of the three men next door.

_You slutty tramp!_ a tone cackled in her head. _You were about to fuck your best friend while you have a boyfriend! You naughty, naughty girl!_

_What? Wait!_ Kagome cried out. _It was an accident!_

_Accident? An **ACCIDENT**!_ The voice spat out unsympathetically, _Dropping a lollypop on the sidewalk, bumping into someone in the crowded hallways, ruining your mom's new dress, **those** are accidents. Fucking your best friend, backstabbing your boyfriend now those are not accidents, you wench! You're just a slut who's craving someone's attention like a damn cat! Get your prissy ass off the pedestal, Princess!_

_But!_ Kagome cried out. _I didn't mean for it to happen!_

_But? But! **BUT!** But what, miss-oh-I'm-so-innocent-oh-dear-help-me-I've-fallen-and-I-can't-get-up! Please, oh Princess of mine, do join us in something we'd like to call REALITY! Get your head out of your ass and stop daydreaming! That perfect world you envision! That Prince Charming crap! A happy and rainbowy world! All of that is FAKE! Bear with me: **F**-**A**-**K**-**E**! **FAKE**! **CRAP**! Your dream world is full of **BS**! Everything you know is not what it really is! People WILL betray you. People WILL laugh at you! People will NOT help you if you're in trouble. It's a survival of the fittest world out there. A dog-eat-dog world and you'll be the main menu if you continue your childish crap! As I've stated before, everything you know, all the people you know, they all keep secrets, they all will not save you, and none of them care for you as a person. They only want what you now harbor in your soul. The-_

"Sh… Shikon no Tama," Kagome breathed wordlessly, a trembling hand hovering over her left breast. A faint warmth filled her chest before quietly retreating back.

Kagome drew up a shaky breath. "N-nah, people care. Everything that voice said was a lie. A big fat gigantic lie. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Bankotsu, they all care about me. They're my best friends! Why, I may not know everything about them but anything major they wouldn't keep a secret!"

Kagome nodded her head vigorously, her spirit wildly flaring back to life.

"Hmm, but I wonder," Kagome thought, getting up gradually from her still position on Bankotsu's bedroom floor, "was that the Jewel talking to me or some kind of weird conscience of mine?" A fleeting thought suddenly flew by. "A demon maybe?" Thinking back on it, she shook her head. "Demons don't exist… do they?"

Kagome shrugged and jumped on the brilliant red bed, relaxing in its comforting cloud like details. The idea of going to bed came to mind and just when she decided that she would do just that, her eyes caught something on the floor.

Scrabbling over to the floor, she realized it was Bankotsu torn part shirt, shredded from their almost, _almost_ intimate moment. The wheels in Kagome's mind abruptly stopped when a thought came to mind. _How did Bankotsu shred his shirt this way? It looks like when demons in anime and manga tear apart human flesh._ "Oh c'mon, Gome!" she chided herself gently. "Bankotsu is not a demon!" _Then how did he rip this shirt off of his body so easily?_ another part of mind argued.

_Well,_ when Kagome was about to finish that thought, a pulse caught her attention. The pulse came from one of the hidden closets. _A pulse? From the closet?_ she considered curiously.

Kagome crawled over to where she thought the humming to be, all the while it purring louder and louder, drawing her further in. Carefully, as not to attract the attention of the boys who were just next door, she slid open the shoji door. Wide eyes came to see a glistening blade, glowing luminously as if had just been made that very hour. The blade itself was bigger than herself, her mind half consciously wondering if Bankotsu could carry it. Realization dawned on her as a word spilled from her mouth. "Halberd."

A strong urge to touch the radiant surface resided in her, her hand raising up to run along the halberd's smooth surface. The instant her skin connected with the surface of the blade, a crimson blaze surrounded her, trapping her in passing moments.

Illusions in a crimson taint blurred all around her small frame.

Images of women crying as the halberd came towards them.

Images of business men and tycoons running away from the wielder, fear clouding their senses as they foolishly cornered themselves in their blind haste, turning around knowing death was coming for them painfully.

Images of captured prisoners suffering greatly, pieces of their own rotting flesh strewn about the cold hard dungeon floors while a grim look of an abandoned soul loomed darkly in their eyes.

Images of a driver turning around to look for the guards and company president only to find their dead corpses lying limply against the seats. And when his eyes directed to the road, terror-stricken eyes found themselves rolling down the pavement street, only for the chauffeur's head to smash brutally under the limousine's tires a fraction of a second later.

Images of a halberd cast away while a man strangled an elder lady. An elder lady who looked strangely familiar to Kagome.

_Ohana Miharu_

Kagome's heart began to thump against her chest. It was as if a microphone was placed next to her heart because the next minute she could hear her own heart hammering dangerously in her own head. Just like the day when Bankotsu saved her in the alley, her heart began to pound against her chest with force that was almost inhuman, accelerating with each passing beat. The pain was so agonizingly unbearable, so excruciating, her figure, engulfed in blood tainted images about her mind, collapsed to her feet, huffing and gasping for air to trap in her lungs. But, with no avail.

She stopped breathing.

Then, all the images, swirling and writhing, kicking and screaming, and pounding of her heart stopped.

A deep silence cloaked her bewildered mind.

As mysteriously as they stopped, the memories once again began to blur up and speed. Now, however, pictures stained a deep blue emerged, pictures of…

Feudal Japan clothed warriors?

One man immediately caught her eye. The appearance seemed to be of Jakotsu but the Jakotsu in the photos was dressed in a lavender kimono patterned with green leaves fluttering about, a deeper purple scarf tossed around his neck. His hair was in its usual style, a cute feather pin to simply add on his feminine features. One interesting concept that Kagome noted and made sure to store for later memory was the paint on his face. Two sharp violet snake fang markings ornamented his face and a thick line of luscious red covered his lips. Had she not already known him gay, this would have been the final confirmation.

As the Jakotsu figure laughed sadistically, he absent-mindedly twirled a serpent-like blade around, all the while sipping from a small mug of sake.

The images whirled her body in another direction, forcing her to look at another figure resembling Renkotsu, who also was dressed in ancient clothing. By his side, an arm length cannon sat comfortably, on of his arms resting on its sleek black coating.

"_Is that Renkotsu?_ Kagome whispered to herself. Unable to grasp the truth, Kagome tightly shut her eyes, silently telling herself that she was hallucinating.

Any doubts in her mind were quickly sent to the grave when a different moving picture met her eyes.

There, in all his handsome, dashing self, sat none other than Bankotsu.

As her eyes grazed over the picture, they slowly widened. He was wearing the armor she had seen him wear in her dream!

_Could I possibly be seeing Bankotsu's past life or something?_ she asked herself quietly.

The Bankotsu in the picture abruptly stood up, his signature wild braid thrashing against the foreign armor as he walked towards her.

Kagome immediately stilled when the picture version reached out to grasp her.

She flinched.

"Banryuu!" the voice cried out cheerfully.

Kagome tensed before slowly opening her eyes. There, the halberd that she found in his closet, was firmly held in his strong grip. But something else slipped into her mind that caught her attention.

_Why can this image talk? Why can I hear this memory?_

"Ren! Jak! Finish up the sake! The Ryuu Kafe opens tomorrow and Kagome will be waiting!"

"Aniki!" the Jakotsu look-alike cried out, flailing his arms about. "Do we hafta?" he pouted childishly. "The pizza bitch can find someone else to bug!" he whined annoyingly. "We just finished a mission and I wanna get drunk!"

_P-p-pizza bitch?_ Kagome growled, a vein threatening to burst from her head. _Nope, that's the real Jakotsu, that stupid sonuva- Grrahh! Damn him!_

"Aniki," a deeper voice chuckled from the corner, "perhaps it is not the café you so eagerly want to see but that Kagome girl you keep mentioning?"

A quick blush that came and went passed on Bankotsu face before he ground out in a playful but fatality hinted voice. "And just _what_ are you implying, Renkotsu?"

The quiet man merely chuckled. "Nothing, _Aniki_, just simply stating my humble opinion."

"Well, shove that _humble opinion_ of yours up your ass!" Bankotsu sneered. "Because I frankly don't want to hear it from you!"

Renkotsu gave Bankotsu an indifferent, callous eyebrow quirk before sipping his cup of sake wordlessly.

The tension in the air was so thick Kagome could feel it in the memory suffocating her. When Jakotsu piped up, she was glad the tension dissolved with his statement.

"Aniki! Do you remember that young company president! Do ya? Do ya?" Jakotsu piped enthusiastically.

Bankotsu slowly nodded his head.

Jakotsu's face then broke out into a grin that proudly announced his next words. "Omifuckingod! I want me some of him again! Stupid dumbass but damn! He was an animal in the bed!"

Bankotsu's face instantly paled and even Renkotsu had a hint of disgust displayed on his face behind his cup.

Jakotsu's eyes began to brim with joy as he described their first and only intimate moment.

"Jakotsu, as repulsive as your story is, I have a couple of points to sum out. For starters, Aniki and I are both heterosexuals as in _not_ gay and secondly, how did the company president have sex with you when he thought you a girl the first time?"

Jakotsu inserted a sly, slightly sadistic sneer. "It is amazing how my young man could not handle the toxins of alcohol. I almost regret killing him. Oh god I miss that silky feel of his-"

_Oh god! SPARE ME MY VIRGIN EARS!_ Kagome cried out hysterically, covering her ears with her cupped hands.

As if on command, the image blurred a fluorescent blue before Kagome felt a sharp pain embed in her chest.

When she decided to awaken, her eyes caught sight of the surroundings of Bankotsu's crimson room, the halberd right beside her.

"What was that?" She quietly asked herself.

_That, Guardian of the Sacred Kakera, is one secret I've shown you. Your so called 'best friend' is a ruthless mercenary. Those people scarred and abused in the memories, those were victims killed by his own two hands, their blood staining deeply into his soul._

Kagome snorted. _And I should believe you why again?_

_He is Ohana Miharu's killer._

Kagome's eyes widened. "No he didn't!" she screamed out. "He didn't do anything!"

A throaty chuckled resounded. _How lovely of the Sacred Kakera to choose the most pure and naïve human soul to corrupt. Girl, he murdered her for money. If you do not believe me utter the departed soul's name when that lowly hired gun enters._

"But… it's not true…" Kagome murmured, the tears flowing freely from her cheeks conflicting her own words. She didn't want to believe it, really she didn't. But every time her adopted aunt's name came up, Bankotsu's eyes immediately turned to hers with the softest look she had ever seen. An ocean filled with pity and remorse. As she recalled, he had never met the woman so why would he care so much?

She was thrown out of her musings when a few sets of feet entered the room, all three men a witness to her crystalline tears.

"Kagome?" Bankotsu began, his deep voice filled with regretful tone.

Kagome's eyes were covered by her thick sable bangs, hiding her emotions from all.

"Aniki," a hushed whisper said. "Did you leave Banryuu out?"

Kagome's body tensed, from stress and the atrocious shaking of her muffled tears. They said it. That was the name Bankotsu spoke of in the sword's memory. Could Banryuu be the halberd's name?

Bankotsu's eyes wandered over to the closet, which was wide open, revealing the glimmering halberd in all its beauty.

"Kagome."

Kagome bit down her new set of awakening tears. She heard it, the slight tone of regret in his voice. He did it. He killed those people.

As Bankotsu was about to continue, a shaken up Kagome slowly stood, up, her posture indicating she had no support of her usual chipper personality. And as she stood there, she looked more like a ghost of a betrayed maiden than the Kagome Higurashi everyone was drawn to.

"I see it," a raspy voice choked out from behind a curtain of black hair.

The three Shichinintai members stared curiously at the display Kagome was causing. They had of course encountered raw demons before, as killing humans wasn't the only profession they held and they were also well aware of demonic possessions but they could feel it in their souls, the very core of their beings, that the woman in front of them was not possessed.

"I see it," the voice continued, "there's blood on the halberd," the voice stated ghastly.

The Shichinintai stilled. There was not a drop of blood on the sword that Bankotsu so frequently polished, so how did she see what no mortal eyes could see?

The rasping chuckled of the voice began quietly, sounding very much similar to sharpened nails shrieking against a blackboard. After what seemed like time without end, the voice quieted down into broken sobs, catching all of their undivided attention. When they looked again, there no longer stood a ghastly figure cackling so horrifying cruel but a confused and heartbroken girl with an endless line of tears cascading down her face and even greater feeling of betrayal displayed openly in her earth colored eyes.

Soft lips opened slightly before a melodious but melancholy tune flowed forth.

Her figure began to evaporate into tiny iris sparks as she teleported to a far away place, a place where her heart could not be further torn apart, the words she spoke long before still ringing in their heads, despite her presence no longer being in the room.

_You could have told me._

Hey everyone! That was chapter 15 of Ansatsusha Kafe, titled _Enigma _(for good reasons I might add!). So much happened in so little time! Talk about teenage stress, ne? Next chapter won't be any easier on everyone's favorite pizza bitch!

I will continue to thank those of you who review; your comments and questions inspire me to continue to write and also give me an insight to how the readers see Assassin Café. Love to you!

Sorry for the long time in updates! It wasn't that I wasn't getting any homework (I was!), it wasn't because I was being lazy (I was!), and it wasn't that I ditched typing for hanging out on Saturdays (I did!), it was mainly because I seemed to have fallen into another trap: reading instead of _writing_ fan fiction! Basically, that means I've fallen in love with another pairing! Now, don't you just hate when that happens? But the benefits of that are lots of inspiration and an even stronger urge to increase chapter size (and the befuddled love triangles! Ah, the horror of unrequited love!)!

Sango and Miroku _were_ going to make an appearance in this chapter, really, but well, it was such a good place to leave off:P Next time, Sango and Miroku (seriously, this time I guarantee!) will better explains the lovely (gruesome!) tale of the Shikon no Tama revolving around this story.

Thanks again everyone for your questions and comments, it shows me that not everyone simply reads fictions without looking below the surface (or as teachers say, thinking outside the box). And as for another reader's comment, if it was within my power, I would love to individually get to know all my readers better! Til next month! Ja ne!

SangOtaku6


	16. Darkness Kiss

Title: Darkness Kiss

Category: Action/Adventure/Mystery

Type: Alternate Universe

Rating: T

Warning(s): Suggestive Content/Sexual Undertone, Language, Violence

Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Well, except a shitload of anime. Anyways, thank GetBackers for the last minute inspiration. Ya wanna know what sucks even more then not owning InuYasha (other than not owning GetBackers)? Ya… owning nothing.**

**A/N:**

* * *

Sweat began to lightly drip down his sweaty brow. His hand, gripping the telephone was starting to slightly tremble, the sticky, humid feel of the plastic phone making him constantly wipe his hand against his jeans in a constant failed attempt to cool his nervousness. His other hand was tightly fisted by his side as the voice continued to speak over the phone, his knuckles beginning to pale from his strength. He opened his mouth to shout, scream, anything, that could help get his emotions through but the end result was a throat as dry as a desert savannah wind.

Perhaps it was for the better for he was never one to let his emotions run against the wind as Inuyasha often did.

He nodded his head weakly as the person opposite the line quietly explained the situation, every word laced with an emotion quite rarely displayed by a man as brash as Bankotsu normally was. He completely understood the circumstances, and he even silently admitted to himself that he might have been in shock at the presentation Kagome displayed as well, perhaps more so than the young man, but somehow, that did not lessen the anger any. A smoldering growl would have so cherished to erupt from his throat but years of endurance training and well-kept tradition did not allow such a vulgar sound to slip from his lips.

Not yet anyway.

So, not knowing how else to vent his obvious frustration as the man continued to speak agitatedly, Miroku ran his fingers through his dark bangs, effectively pulling his hair loose from its small confinement from the nape of his neck. How could he have let this happen? How could Kagome just… disappear, without a single scientific trace to her current whereabouts?

Miroku almost snorted at such a stupid question crossing his intellectually gifted mind. Of course having the ultimate gem of almighty power stuck in one's body would give the possessor the ability to do pretty much anything they wanted, teleporting its master being just a quick and effortless example. But, the question plaguing Miroku's mind was not so much _how_ she disappear but _why_. As far as his family scrolls could figure, the sacrosanct jewel only reacted to its guardian in such a ways when its protector was in dire need of rescue, most commonly on the brink of death from a youkai's rabid attack, or in salving of the tortured priestess's emotions.

Somehow, he seriously doubted that Kagome would need saving while in the company of Bankotsu. It was quite clear he was no normal human; the knowledge of knowing youkai practically leaped out in his aura and his inhuman ability to sense things that only certain humans could only proved Miroku's speculations correct. The supernatural, as the science fiction often called it, was something Bankotsu was accustomed to, Miroku was sure of it. After all, Kagome did not sense Inuyasha's obvious inu hanyou youki and Bankotsu more than clearly had, calling the disgruntled half demon 'mutt' on more than one occasion.

_As well as Prince Kouga_, Miroku wordlessly added in. He would need to inform the ookami prince of his discovery, or rather, his correct assumption. Although the need to protect the sacred Kakera was indeed quite important, the thought of having someone so innocent, so pure, and someone that he knew so well, as the most dangerous artifact in the world's shield, that thought did not at all sit well with Miroku. And he would be damned if he just sat around, twiddling his fingers while one of the only people who, to some extent, understood him be stalked and most likely devoured by the darkness that is Naraku.

"Bankotsu," Miroku began hesitantly. "I need to ask you a few things."

An almost hesitant inhale could be heard on the other line.

"Please meet me at the corner of Ryuu Kafe. I have an idea of where Kagome could be. You have my number if you find need to contact me. I will see you there. Bye."

Slightly placing the cordless black phone back on its stand, Miroku wordlessly closed his eyes and began massaging his temples quietly. How could he let this happen? Was this not what he spent his whole life training for? How could he let this slip from under his very nose? A quiet but feminine voice broke Miroku out of his musings.

"Houshi-sama? Is Kagome-chan alright?"

Miroku sighed. Stressing out at this particular moment was not healthy nor was it useful. Kagome running around on a wild Tokyo night was not a pleasant thought. Naraku could be anywhere at any given moment and with his easily manipulated spies conveniently located at each corner and every alley, Kagome could be found easily enough. After all, a depressed crying woman with enough spiritual energy suppressed in her body to flat line all the Japanese islands and the neighboring countries with just a touch of her hand was not very difficult to find if it was indeed what one were looking for. Which so happened to be what Naraku was expecting, Miroku was sure of. After generations of stories and first hand experiences, one knew not to underestimate that deceitful being which proudly proclaimed the name Naraku to himself.

The dark haired male raised his head to stare at the woman gazing at him with curious coffee eyes. To the naked eye, one could only see a look of intensely strong sense of curiosity. But to those who knew the woman better that supposed sense of curiosity was much more than simply curiosity. It was a look of absolute determination, a cool demeanor, and a vehement rage that surpassed any other. Sango was known quite well for her short temper when pushed too far.

And Kagome missing with an exceedingly high risk of being used as a tool for world dominance by the most formidable foe that her family was bred to kill was pushing her temper just a tad too far.

"Houshi-sama… Miroku, where is Kagome?"

Hearing his name spill from her mouth spoke deafening volumes. She was clearly thinking of nothing but getting Kagome back, whether or not she had to sacrifice herself or not. Sango took her responsibilities quite seriously but this time, it was personal.

"Sango," the monk began in a tired voice, "Bankotsu and myself are going to meet at the corner of Ryuu Kafe. If you wish, you may accompany us."

Sango immediately bolted vertically. She flashed Miroku a frown sewn with resolve before her pursed lips hissed out, "Damn straight I'm going." She ran hastily down to the next room of Miroku's home, and came out seconds later, a colossal boomerang quivering under her immense vice grip. "Let's go," she growled.

At Miroku's quick nod, she whipped her head around and in a piercing cry shouted out a single beckoning word.

"Kirara!"

On command, a shrieking scratch was heard from outside house. Dashing outside with amazing speed, they found the hefty gold furred saber cat positioned for the upcoming battle that was practically before their very beings.

Swiftly, Sango leapt upon the demon cat, promptly followed by Miroku. With a light but threatening growl, the cat bound off into the midnight sky, the radiant fire around its massive paws blending in with the twinkling nighttime stars.

-.-.-.-

Faded was her vision.

She could not see straight.

All she could see were faded, blurred colors.

_Damn tears._

The sable locked girl had her barren eyes staring downward, just staring at the frigid cement ground. So cold the ground was, so very cold; she winced silently. Though, despite how wintry the ground appeared to be, the icy biting seemed, for only a split moment, however, welcoming. It was so cold, so arctic, yet, so hot, so damn broiling hot. So cold it burned.

_No,_ she growled stubbornly, biting down on her lip to keep herself awake, the self inflicting action causing a bit of blood to dribbling down the side of her mouth, _don't ever think anything like that again._

The fading fire inside of her, the light to keep her existence moving, increased ever so slightly. However, it was still very small, windy, conflicting emotions having no pity whatsoever on the dirty, mangled girl.

_I guess the voices were right,_ she told herself, tears continuing to cloud her vision. Rethinking her statement, she began to laugh bitterly at herself. "What would Mama think hearing me say those negative things?" Instantaneously, she wished she never voiced out that thought for the pain in her heart was soon becoming unbearable. What about her mother? Her family? Her friends? All the people she loved?

Her body suddenly felt black. Black seemed to be the only way to describe the churning in her heart. It felt dark, so very impure. Instinctively, her hand rested upon her breast, feeling the light pumping of her heart beneath her hand. At the brief contact, a light glow, one that barely caught the girl's attention, emitted from her bruised palm, the glow warming that cold, empty feeling that lingered in her body. A light-hearted smile graced her face for a split moment before she realized something.

Her hand was dripping with a thick, murky liquid.

Blood.

Narrow pupils stared horror-stricken at the cavernous wound in her chest. What the hell just happened? Did she just… purify herself?

She only could gape at the wound at her chest. It was an enormous wound; by now, one would think someone sliced open her chest. The most implausible thing, which Kagome was unsure to be happy or frightened about, was that the wound produced no pain. The blood flowed freely forth, dripping into a large puddle at her feet, soaking up quickly into her clothes, staining the material a deep brutal dark. She continued to stare at her hand; something was completely off. She held a wound that would make a normal person slip easily into a coma, yet, the very gash held no pain. Not only that factor but the blood's color seemed to be darker than the usual red. Squinting her eyes at her drenched arm, she gasped out loud, recognizing the blood was not red.

It was black.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

A deep chuckled sounded behind her.

Immediately, Kagome whirled around, coming face to face with a man.

Long inky black tresses were let loose, seeming to spike out in a blanketing effect. His face held a strong, handsome glow to it, his very being standing stiff and proud. The most gorgeous pair of disturbingly crimson eyes stared back at her with an indescribable amount of experience and knowledge. A mysterious, violent indigo was the stained color of his haori, and his hakamas being as shadowy black as his hair. As alluring as those eyes were, bloodcurdling as they might be, the simple smile he had on his face radiated a being completely worthy of trust.

Or so her mind told her.

She could feel her body tensing up, despite the passerby showing no signs of offense towards her. Her thin skin layer felt like it was warming slightly, feeling quite similar to the glow her palms emitted earlier. Her body felt cleaner, her emotions cooling considerably. It was as if there was a soul inside of her that was cautioning her unaware emotions, warning her restless soul. The faint warmth continued; her body relentlessly tugging the energy from her soul to the surface of her skin, and only then did Kagome realize that the being inside of her was pulling the cleansing energy out into the open. Secretly, she prayed that her body would not implode from purification.

Only then did her eyes snap back to the "kind" man. What of the poor spectator? Would he be placed in an asylum for telling higher authorities of a glowing pink woman?

When he noticed her weary gaze on him, he gave a casual smirk, a casual smirk that seemed to have more meaning to it than what it showed. Which was never a good thing, Kagome learned the hard way.

Seeing as her guarded demeanor never faltered, the man gave off a short laugh before he began in a deep voice. "Shikon no Miko, I have found you."

Kagome resisted the impossible urge to blast him into oblivion. Instead, she continued to glare heatedly at him.

"Do you wish to know what I desire, Shikon no Miko?"

Still standing her ground, she never backed down from the silent challenge this man presented. "Not particularly but I have the feeling you'll just end up telling me anyway," Kagome snarled back.

Another short, cruel laugh followed her retort. "My, I simply love the fire that the Shikon no Kakera yearns for; I must say the jewel has quite the choice in women." Seeing her unflustered gaze, he simply continued to speak. "But, on more important matters, I do believe you know what it is that I desire, my dear."

Stifling another shout, she responded in a deadly calm voice, "I do not know who or what you are, but I can easily sense that you're a threat. I can't see into people's minds but I can assume that 'what you desire' is the Jewel." When a congratulatory sneer came upon his face, she added in stiffly, "You can't have it… _Demon_."

At that, the humanoid demon quirked an eyebrow before another infuriating sneer plastered itself on his handsome face. "One thing I simply do not understand, my Sacred Jewel, is why you continue to escape from my grasp, each and every time I've caught you. Why do you ruin many other lives simply to run from me? Are you frightened of the outcome of this bloody game that I am destined to win?"

Kagome couldn't help the perplexed expression that appeared on her face. "What the hell?" Was he really talking to the supposed jewel inside her body? Better yet, was it going to respond? _I think both of us will need to go to a nutty home soon._

The waves of energy rolled water-like off of her skin, the glow giving a mystified pink gleam to her creamy skin. She didn't know why but it seemed like her body was pushing her, urging her, to touch the human-like demon. Just slight, brief contact with his smooth, perfect, porcelain skin. Without her mind fully knowing, she clumsily got up, limping slightly from the gash across her chest. The subconscious part of her mind cried for her to go, run, hurry, anything as long as she ran away from the source of benevolence before her; her other half, however, wished for her to dash towards the man with all the speed she could muster inside of her and fulfill the urge to run her purifying fingers across his skin.

The humanoid demon glared down heatedly and somewhat suspiciously as the young girl, battered and bruised, shuffled closer and closer to him, quiet whispers clouding her atmosphere, so silent, not even his enhanced hearing could pick up the sounds. Her breathing shallowed, then began to speed up again, making the demon quite curious about her. Was this the cycle of when the Kakera took over, trying to fuse its being with one soul? Blending four souls with another? Glimpsing down at her again, he silently noted she look like a beaten, broken doll, inky hair a muddle, clumped and tangled from her runaway trip, narrowed murky brown eyes darting over his build, her tiny hands clenched tightly, vibrating slightly from her suppressed power. She was the walking example of innocent danger; she was like a charming, affectionate teddy bear plush with a ticking time bomb implanted inside of it.

For half a split moment, her eyes flashed an intense blue from underneath her shadowing bangs. With a short feral snarl, she leapt at the demon, her aura flaring frenetically about her being. Quickly, she lashed out at him, her curled fingers barely scraping against his skin. The brief contact, though, left a nasty, burning, blistering gash across his arm. The bitch had used her spiritual energy against him!

Devastatingly, he clenched his injured arm with his hand, glaring at the woman. "It seems I have overestimated you, Miko; you are having trouble with the demons inside. You have trouble throwing them under your submission."

Snarling, she launched herself at him again, but this time, he countered back, slamming a wooden seeming tentacle in her direction, effectively crashing her fragile body into the alley wall. A shriek erupted from her throat as bones cracked under the immense pressure. Resisting the pain, she emitted a low rumble before she peeled herself from the ground, and stood up, glaring him dead in the eye. Hearing the sharp growl vertebrate from her throat, he chuckled cruelly.

"How pathetically weak you are. You cannot possibly stand a chance against my almighty power if lesser youkai are weakening your defenses so _easily_!" he hissed out in pitiless laughter. His amusement died down and all that was left was a sly smirk smeared across his face. "Now, Shikon no Kakera, feel your servant crumble before my very being! Submit your defeat to the demon that is Naraku!"

A clawed reptilian-like arm defiantly rose above his head, a sharp crackling emitting from it. Violent purple miasma flowed from his pores, the deadly gas trapping the shattered girl.

A pitiful cry of plea erupted from her throat, an injured arm reaching out to grab anything, before she drowned in the obscuring haze.

A twisted gleaming grin possessed Naraku's face as the smoke began to fade away, leaving a disheveled girl in its wake. Scratches and bruises littered her body, gashes sporadically placed amongst her once smooth, perfect skin. The cuts littered across her, dripped with poisonous venom that sizzled as it hit the unpleasantly cold, solid pavement.

A small twitch racked her body for a moment, leaving a scowl on Naraku's face. With a flick of his wrist, a tentacle shot out towards her shoulder, blood spurting everywhere. When the blood began to flow devoid of difficulty from her final injury, and when no sound or movement came from her, he placed a lazy grin on his face and strode over to where the girl laid.

Readying his dragon claw, he pulled back his arm and shot towards her heart.

Silence.

Disgusted and narrowed ruby eyes glared down at the insolent wench he thought dead.

A small hand clenched around his claw, the scales scratching at her soft palm, leaving behind slashes and bloody prints. The lips, from which the swaggering grin spoke out in a hushed but deadly tone, sneered. "Still think that I'm weak?" Tightening her grip, she released a blast of pink light, blinding the fool who dared to attack the Kakera's master.

When the light dispersed, a solitary wooden figure remained, a thin hair coiled neatly around it.

With a small, smug smile, most likely learned from Bankotsu, she closed her now coffee colored eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber where all her injuries would be forgotten.

-.-.-.-

"Did you hear that, Lord Inuyasha?" a minuscule flea demon asked, frantically bouncing from one side of Inuyasha's shoulder to the other. The flea demon was feeling quite agitated at the shrieking cry that came from the other side of the town which was soon after, followed by an enormous surge of energy.

A growl exploded from his throat. "Damn right! That was Kagome! I'd recognize her voice anywhere!" the half demon barked angrily.

With that, the infuriated inu hanyou bolted off, a hazy cloud of dust left behind in his wake.

_Where are you, Kagome?_

-.-.-.-

The group gathered at the corner of a deserted café snapped their heads in sync, hearing a pained cry shoot through the air that seemed all too familiar to them.

"That was Kagome-chan!" Sango cried out, tears clinging to her dark lashes. Her lips were trembling in their tight frown and her fists were shaking in fresh rage. She put the phrase 'no hell hath fury like a woman scorned' to pure shame with her fiery aura flickering about her.

"Shit!" Bankotsu hissed out to the empty night. He tightened his hands so forcefully, his knuckles were whitening in color, aching to release rage on the one who hurt his friend. And his secret beloved.

"Sitting here and cursing won't help Kagome!" a child shrieked wildly, arms flailing hastily. His tiny fox-like feet were tapping the ground restlessly and his furry tail bristled for fear of his mother-like figure's condition.

Miroku turned downward to face the kitsune child. "Yes Shippou, you are correct. Standing like still targets will do us no good. Naraku is out there somewhere."

"C'mon then!" the kitsune child whined, "Momma's in trouble! I can smell her blood already! And there's a lot of it!"

Sango's teeth bared for a moment before she leapt on Kirara's back. "Damn you, Naraku!" her battle cry rang throughout the night as her feline companion bolted off with imaginable speed.

Bankotsu gave Miroku a quick nod, before chasing after the fire saber cat.

Miroku followed the pursuit, all the while a frown marring his features.

_Yes, indeed. I only hope we are not too late._

-.-.-.-

_Kagome. _

_Did you know all along?_

_Or…_

_Did you just find out?_

_Why were you crying? Was it because of me?_

_Did I cause you the unease that you feel right now?_

_You saw the blood on the halberd._

_The blood staining my hands._

_Does it pain you to know I killed one of your most favorite people in the world? The only person in this lifetime that could understand everything that you are going through now?_

_Or, is it that you finally realize who… no, what I am?_

_Heh._

_I am such a fool._

_I should have known better than to accept your companionship when you offered it to me._

_I should have known better than to embrace your kindness when you smiled with such innocence at me._

_I should have never laid my eyes on you._

_I should have known better than to fall in love…_

_With someone I could never have._

-.-.-.-

He didn't know what to be more infuriated towards. The fact that Kagome was laying in a dark alley, practically glued to the floor in her own blood…

Or that her mutty hanyou boyfriend was affectionately licking her wounds thoroughly.

He decided roughly that his feral emotions could wait; he could always deal with Inutrasha later. Kagome, on the other hand, was seriously staring Death in the face right now.

As he was about to run towards her, a deep growl emitted from the surrounding area.

A frown met the fangy scowl of the silver haired demon beside Kagome.

"So this is your true form, eh?" Bankotsu smirked. "Now I understand why you prefer your hair black."

An undomesticated growl responded to his insult.

"Grow up you two!" Sango frowned. "Kagome's hurt!"

Just as Inuyasha was about to throw an insult back at her, a faded tan blur dashed to Kagome's side, opposite of Inuyasha.

Crystalline tears clung to his eyes, his sharp teeth biting down on his lips. "Kagome!" the small demon cried out pitifully. "Kagome! Wake up!"

No answer.

The wails of the lost, abandoned child echoed throughout the empty streets.

Four adults bit back their tears, knowing that the extent of her injuries was surpassed death. Not even anyone as skilled as the Shikon no Priestess could withstand the injuries that Kagome sustained. But then again, the Shikon no Kakera bluntly choose those who would go to the next world after this one.

At that moment in time, Shippou began to slowly shake the woman, hoping for any sound that might indicate her existence in this world. Shaking her harder and harder, the rivers flowed freely when no sound was heard from the girl.

Kagome was dead.

-.-.-.-

_How could this be happening?_

That was what she kept asking herself as the woman stared at the blood oozing from the look-alike's body.

Or…

That's what she kept telling herself.

_I mean, how else could someone stare at themselves while their body's laying still? That's just… unnatural._

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her sorrowful friends. Getting up from beside herself, she stomped over to where Inuyasha mourned.

_Inu-chan? Since when did you have such cute silver ears? Are they even real?_ she asked out loud. Her attention was instantly captured when one of his ears twitched. She was instantly hypnotized. Smirking mischievously, she reached forward, standing on her tippy-toes, her hands slowly grasping the dog ears. Slowly, she began to rub them. _Speaking of which, silver hair looks pretty cool on you. So cute!_

-.-.-.-

"Ka-Kagome…" Shippou wailed, bawling his fist and rubbing them under his eyes. "Mama's gone!"

Miroku and Sango watched the now orphaned pup sob silently and they couldn't help but feel pity. The young fox had already lost one mother to Naraku's treachery and when Kagome started to care for the boy, Naraku went and killed her too.

Turning his neck slightly, Miroku noted that Shippou, Sango and himself weren't the only grieving ones. Bankotsu's crystal blue eyes were filled with unshed tears, more than Miroku could have ever imagined on someone as strong as Bankotsu. Miroku silently wondered why Bankotsu didn't shed the tears that burned at his eyes.

What seemed like forever, Inuyasha was finally the first to speak up. Putting a hand on Sango's shoulder, Inuyasha inhaled a deep breath. "Well, we can't leave… her like… not like this…" Turning to Sango, Inuyasha gave an unwavering look. "Since you were probably the closest to Kagome, you should give the honors."

Sango shook her head quietly, a small smile clinging to her face. "No, I... **_we_** were all close to her."

Inuyasha nodded and his tears began to stream down some more. Gently, Sango wrapped her arms around his crying form, stroking his head gently, combing her fingers through his glossy hair.

Inuyasha began to slump into her arms, purring gently, nuzzling against her bosom.

Momentarily stopping, Sango gave Inuyasha a questionable look, her soothing circles on his back stopping briefly.

Without giving her anytime to react, he squeezed her body to his and began growling contently, his arms constricting her movements. A long, warm tongue began to swirl itself around Sango's neck, stilling her form.

With a petrified look on everyone's faces, Sango let out a shriek that almost deafened Inuyasha's hearing. A horrified and embarrassed look came down on Sango's face before she squeaked out the words, "It's big, it's long, and it's touching me! Miroku, help!"

Almost too willingly, a staff came crashing upon Inuyasha's head, a large bump swelling from the contact.

A flustered but furious look was drawn over Miroku's face. "H-how _dare_ you touch Lady Sango in such an inappropriate manner!" The redden girl hid behind the enraged monk.

From his position on the floor, Inuyasha gave a dazed look. "Sango?" he snorted. "Feh, you wish! I wouldn't touch Sango! Keh, it was Kagome I was..." Inuyasha silenced his last words.

All the chaotic and frenzied rumbling that occurred suddenly died down. Of all the group members to sense Kagome, Inuyasha would be the most accurate one. He had inu youkai blood running thick through his veins and he had had a romantic bond with her. Surely he would be able to sense his deceased love?

Sitting up from his forgotten position beside the limp body, Bankotsu got up, weakly at first but enough to startle those around him. Daring to dream, he swallowed to moisten his dry throat before a raspy word choked out of his mouth. "K-Kagome?"

-.-.-.-

A blush staining her face hard, Kagome's eyes widened into complete circles.

Bankotsu was there.

And he looked as if he was related to a tomato. What happened to make him cry so much?

_Maybe I **am** dead,_ she concluded.

She watched mournfully as hopeful words stumbled out of his mouth. What was she to do? She couldn't speak; they'd never hear her. But Inuyasha responded to her rubbing his ears. _That sure as hell better've been me!_ she grumbled wordlessly, her lips forming a small pout.

Taking a chance, Kagome stepped towards Bankotsu's lone figure, ignoring the odd and pitiful looks her companions gave the wounded man. Affectionately, she wrapped her arms lovingly around his waist, praying that he would feel her. Her fingers weaved through his sweating bangs in a soothing motion. When he relaxed into her, she wrapped his long queue around her arm and twirled the sable hair between her fingertips.

-.-.-.-

Immediately, Miroku stiffened.

Catching his body signal, Sango moved to a slowly crouching position. "Houshi-sama," she replied, each word thickened with worry, "What's wrong?"

Bringing the golden shouji staff before him, he quietly murmured a few quiet mutters. "There is spirit among us in this very ally. Its soul is in pain but yet it shows no anger." Visibly relaxing a bit, Miroku stood up, a curious look on his face. "Could Kagome-sama have perhaps…?

Enlarged hopeful emerald eyes beamed at Miroku. "Really? Is it Kagome?" Shippou asked with anticipation.

Inuyasha snorted, "Feh! Who the hell else would it be? Casper?"

"It is Kagome."

Everyone turned to Bankotsu's shaken voice. It was filled thick with dwelling happiness that had taked over the sullen sadness that was within him only moments ago.

"She… She's here," he cried out happily, his arms embracing an invisible spirit.

Inuyasha scowled, crossing his arms. "If Kagome's here then you sure as hell better not be hugging my girl."

To that comment, a thwacking clamor sounded from Inuyasha's general direction. An enormous boomerang sat comfortably beside him while a large lump was growing on his injured head. All the while, a demon slayer arched her eyebrow up, a finger to her lips.

"Shh!"

"Ka-Kagome!" Bankotsu cried out, pressing her form to his body. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to go so far! I…It was just all wrong! Forgive me! I shouldn't have touched you!"

A feral growl began to emit from Inuyasha's throat, his hands flexing his claws in front of him. A popping of knuckles echoed in the background of the tender moment.

Roughly grabbing Bankotsu from the ground, Inuyasha glared him down. "What the fuck did you say? You'd better pray I was fuckin hearing things, you jackass!"

The brief look of surprise that crossed Bankotsu's face instantly vanished, replacing itself with his casual smirk. "Well, aren't we a curious mutty-mutt, eh Inutrasha?"

Inuyasha's face tensed in rage. "You stupid son of a bitch how dare y-"

There was suddenly a horrid chill in the air.

Everyone visibly paled.

A shivering Shippou was the one who asked the question everyone's minds. "W-What's that feeling? It feels so cold!"

Everyone's eyes widened when the ghostly figure of Kagome was visible to their naked eyes. She sat on the ground staring at them curiously, silently wondering what it was that they were looking at.

At this passing moment, however, Kagome was not what caught their eye.

It was the ghastly portal behind her.

Large tentacle shaped roots began to reach out from the black gap behind the girl curling around her form. Wide brown eyes stared back in horror as her body was being dragged into the pool of nothingness.

The first to snap out of shock, Miroku threw a stream of sutras at the youkai tentacles, each banishing with a cry of agony.

"Fuck this!" Bankotsu elbowed Inuyasha in the gut before charging towards the black hole demon. "Hey, you stupid dog!" he cried out, "I'll distract the demon! You go and get Kagome!"

"Keh!" Inuyasha barked, "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" The threat fell on deaf ears. Shrugging with every second's haste, Inuyasha bolted after him, his only priority being Kagome.

Sizzling cracks of lightning flew from the sky, dancing majestically about Kagome's form. And suddenly, a bolt came crashing down on her as the unruly youkai flying about laughed maliciously. Her stressed soul could take no more.

She fell limp on the floor.

-.-.-.-

A perfectly rectangular room as white as a beam of light.

There were no shadows. No decorations. No life.

But all she seemed to notice at the moment was that her very prone body could not move.

Try as she might, her body burned and her muscles screamed at her with every effort she put forth.

Tired, scared, and frustrated, Kagome lied down peacefully on the rigid bitter floor.

Her eyes slowly widened when vague sounds came from the other side of the room.

Even opening her eyes was painful; but curiosity was a much greater force than pain ever was. And when she opened them to this foreign world, she saw a door.

A white plain wooden door that blended perfectly with the rest of the room, save for one brightly shining circular knob.

Staring intently at the conspicuous entity, Kagome decided against her protesting body, that her mind had to be satisfied.

Pushing herself forward, her body began to surge in pain.

_It must be that damn Jewel again,_ Kagome cried out in her mind, her hand grasping her hammering heart.

"You are so goddamn weak, Kagome!"

Kagome looked up and probably would have screamed if she wasn't recoiling in pain.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Who are you," the girl mimicked. "Take a wild, ya know, just _random_ guess, you lousy whore."

"Are you… a demon?"

"Demon!" the girl cried out. "Demon! Those filthy wretched beasts! Why, I'd never!"

"Then who are you?" Kagome shouted. "If you're not gonna tell me then stop acting like such a bitch!"

The girl paused quietly for a moment. It was at that time did Kagome really see her features. Thick curly locks of golden brown graced her head while two piercing brown eyes glared hatefully back at her. She was dressed in fairly wrinkled priestess garbs and her gettas were a bit chipped. The olden design did not suit the attractive young woman before her.

"You've got spunk," the rude teen laughed, "I like that. Here, lemme help you."

The girl beamed at Kagome, extending her hand forward. Eagerly, Kagome reached out and grabbed her hand, which the girl pulled up quickly.

"Yo, Kaggy! It's nice ta meetcha! My friends call me Hana!"

"Hello Hana. Can I ask you something?"

"Didn't really gimme a chance there, didja Sunshine?"

Seeing the look Kagome gave her, she quieted down.

"Anyways, what I wanted to ask is how you know my name."

"Keh! I know lotsa stuff! Afterall, I've been here quite awhile!"

A perplexed look crossed Kagome's face. "Wouldn't you get bored all alone in this empty room?"

A booming laugh emitted from the girl.

"Ya know something? I like you! You're dumb, but cute!"

"I am NOT dumb!" Kagome argued.

"Fine!" Hana stated. "Clueless."

"Why clueless?"

"'Cause ya don't even know where ya are! Girl, this is just a room. That door leads somewhere, ya know!"

"Where?"

"To the future!" Hana laughed dramatically.

Kagome asked, "The future? That's a lie."

"I'm not shittin' you! Where ever you last where, it'll show ya what's gonna happen! It's cool as hell!"

Kagome gave Hana a weary eye. _A hyper active girl started slurring words like a drunken sailor, and then she's all chipper and cool. And now, she randomly invites me to open a door to "the future." With all the wild things that have been happening to me, how do I know she's not gonna trap me?_

"Relax a little, Kaggy-poo! Nothin' gonna happen to ya! Besides, what have ya got to lose if ya gonna be trapped here forever?" Hana hummed amiably.

_She seems a little TOO happy about my predicament_, Kagome groaned. _But she's right. What am I going to do about this?_

"Well, alright…"

"Yay!" Hana cheered rowdily, "I've got me a prison pal!"

_That doesn't sound very… fun…_ Kagome sighed. "Are we going to open the door or what?"

Tilting her head teasingly, Hana mused thoughtfully.

Finally deciding, Hana skipped merrily across the room and touched the shining knob with the very tip of her nail.

"Poke!" she laughed, before turning the knob.

When she did, Kagome ran to her side.

Creaking loudly, the door slammed open. The sheer white of the current room continued forth, making Kagome question this wacky world she was in. Was she dreaming or something?

No time was given to answer herself when an overzealous Hana dragged Kagome through the door.

As she crossed the world, her body felt odd. She felt as if her insides were shivering and her mind was being tossed around like a hacky sack. It was just plain odd.

"Geez, stop acting like a dumb girl. It's JUST a dimension warp!"

Kagome snapped. "Well, sorry if a dumb girl like me freaked because she went through a door that leads to a black-hole! Not every house on my neighborhood has one, ya know!"

'Keh-ing' quite similar to a certain someone she knew too well, Kagome followed after the bitchy girl.

"Okay, these dimension door thingies show you different branches of time." Making sure Kagome was paying attention, she continued. "So anyways, basically, every door has at least one other door but on average, I'd say the worlds usually have three to five doors. Usually one per person, I think."

Kagome would've paid more attention to the unruly girl but the door, or rather, portal that she had just passed, disappeared into little diamond dust particles that instantly vanished.

"What on Earth?"

"No, no Earth!" Hana stated as a matter of factly, the girl swishing her index finger side to side. "This is another dimension. Think, a different world."

Kagome scowled. She was in no mood for half assed answers.

Just as Kagome was about to retort a rude comment, the white atmosphere shattered into dust particles.

When the battered raven haired girl opened her eyes, she was once again in a room, only, this room had six different doors, each labeled with their corresponding number. In the middle of the room was a solitary die.

Quietly approaching the center of the awkward room, Kagome bent down and slowly picked up the shiny die.

Hana skipped into the room, looked around, and gave a piercing whistle. "Whoa, all my time I was here, I've neva seen a room quite like this one." Turning to Kagome, she asked, "Hey, gurlie, does yer fav color happen ta be white?"

"Tch, no way. I like blue. Why? Is it important?"

Hana wrinkled her brows. "Nah really. 'Jist wondering cause all the room I've been in with ya happen ta be white. Maybeh it representa ya? White fer purity?"

_Purity, huh?_ Kagome silently questioned, rolling the white die around her palm.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kagome replied.

"Well, ain't cha gonna roll the goddamn die?"

Kagome stared hard at the die. _If these are a series of dimensions connected to my mind, then I wonder what might be behind the six doors? Do they lead to the same place? Will it have something dangerous behind them? I wonder… There are so many questions…_

"I love ya, Kaggyu-babe and I dun't know whacha gunna do but I've got some errands to run!" With a flick of her wrist, a large bow appeared. Hopping on the bow, Hana quickly saluted the serious girl. "'Jist rememba that you've gotta be true to yourself if you want the Jewel to work for ya!"

Whirling around dangerously fast, a glare crossed Kagome's face. "How do you know abou-"

Hana was no longer to be seen.

"Damn girl," Kagome muttered rudely. Signign softly, Kagome looked at the die. "Well, she's right. I can't stand here all day. I've got to get back to my dimension… my friends."

Gulping loudly, Kagome shook her hand, and then, tossed it across the empty room.

With a few clacks from the walls, the die fell on the floor.

And on it, the door that she would go through.

* * *

Dun dun dun! Wow, haven't said that in a while, eh? Well, I've really got nothing to say. Sorry, the chapter's kinda crappy… its one of those that leads onto something more. Now, I'ma go eat cause I'm tired and I'm hungry, 'kay? But until then, stay tuned until the next Assassin Café! (or better yet, go eat too.)

SangOtaku6

Hmm, I wonder what door Kagome will go through? Or, more importantly, what is behind the door?


End file.
